When Sounds Become Visual
by VanityWantsYou
Summary: He was abused, made fun of, picked on... It was about time he was given the happiness he deserved. [SasuNaru] You've seen Naruto as an angel, but what about Sasuke?
1. This Hell I Call My Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... you sue me, I'll sue you back, bitch!**

**Welcome all to one of my new stories! Thus, the story of Sasuke with pretty black angel wings begins!**

Uzumaki Naruto hated school.

He hated the students, the teachers, the work... everything!

"I don't know why I keep coming," said blond grumbled under his breath as he pushed himself through the crowd, trying to get to the gymnasium. Today was the first day of December and every year at this time of month, the school would make all of the students gather in one place and explain the going ons of the Christmas dance and gift exchange program. If you asked Naruto, he'd say it was a bunch of shit.

"Hey there, Blondie," a golden-haired girl about two inches taller than Naruto strode to his side, her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face, "think this thing will be a crappy as last year's?"

"It'll always be crappy, Temari."

The girl chuckled and smirked, "True," she glanced to her right side and saw her and Naruto's small group of friends, "Oi, wanna go sit with them? I doubt you'd wanna hang around with a group of snobbish rich asses."

"I didn't plan to," Naruto stated with a grin and they both wandered over to their friends who were chatting by the cafeteria doors.

"Yo, Fox boy! Temari!" a brunette, known as Inuzuka Kiba, welcomed them with a toothy smile. Kiba was one of Naruto's best friends. He had protected him from bullies during middle school and the past two years of high school.

Next to Kiba was Hinata, her shy smile a welcoming sight. Beside her was Ino and Sakura, the only rich girls who paid this group of outcasts any attention, and across from them was Shikamaru, Ino's lazy boyfriend. His gaze was more focused on the clouds revealed through the glass ceiling above than the chatter of his friends.

"Ohayo, Naruto," both Ino and Sakura gretted the boy with matching smiles and postures.

"Hey, guys. Excited about the Christmas dance?" Naruto snorted, knowing how everyone except the two rich girls found the dance to be a waste of their lives.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Ino said with a bright smile, "since I have a boyfriend and all!" she latched onto Shikamaru's arm and giggled, "what about you, Naruto? Did a handsome man ask you to go with him?"

Kiba snorted, knowing his best friend's answer.

"I'm not an uke, I don't get asked out! I do the asking!" Naruto puffed his chest out.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Let's just go find somewhere to sit on the risers. I don't want to get stuck sitting next to cheerleaders."

"Hey!" Ino whined, "I'm a cheerleader!"

"Exactly."

xXxXx

Naruto tried to keep himself awake as the principal babbled on and on about the dance and various other Christmas events. It had been nothing but non-stop talking for the past hour and he was getting annoyed. He was an energetic kid, not one of those teens who sat around all day.

"Just thirty more minutes," Kiba groaned, playing Janken with Sakura who won, once again, "dammit..."

"I win again," she whispered proudly.

"Haruno! Pay attention!" one of the patrolling teachers snapped, "or do you want to have detention this friday?.!"

Sakura frowned, "But I have practice."

"Then I suggest you shut your mouth," the woman stuck her stubby nose in the air and went back to patrolling, leaving a blinking pink-haired girl behind.

Kiba snorted and grinned, "Keep your mouth shut, Haruno," he mocked.

"Bitch," Naruto commented lazily. He sighed and looked around, trying to find something to rip his mind away from the boredom that was threatening to drill into his brain, _Snobs, athletes... heh, hot athletes, _he grinned to himself. He personally hated the jocks, but he didn't deny the fact that they were good eye candy. After a minute or two of oggling, he decided to look up at the sky through the glass ceiling of the gym, remembering that it was supposed to snow some time this week.

He blinked.

_Is someone... standing up there?_

He turned to Ino who was whispering to Shikamaru and tugged on her sleeve. The girl gave the blond her attention, her pale blue eyes questioning.

"What?"

"Do you see someone up there?" he pointed up to the glass ceiling, the figure still there. And there seemed to be something large and wide on its back.

Ino squinted and shook her head, "I don't see anyone. Why?"

"But he's..." Naruto looked the girl then back at the ceiling. He frowned. The figure was gone.

"Something wrong?" Kiba butted in, sick of Sakura smoking him at Janken.

"Naruto's seeing things," Shikamaru yawned, his fingers laced with Ino's.

"Like ghosts...?" Hinata asked, scared.

"No, like he's so bored he's imagining things," Temari laughed.

"I'm not seeing things!" Naruto defended himself, "there really was someone up there!"

"Uzumaki!" Ebisu-sensei approached the group, the neighboring students snickering and whispering to one another, "how many times am I going to have to lecture you this week?" the older man sighed and rubbed his temples, "just step outside, I'll deal with you after the ceremony."

Naruto frowned and got up, digging his hands into his pockets, "I never do anything right, do I?" he walked past his friends, ignoring their worried expressions.

Ino squeezed her boyfriend's hand, a look of sadness on her face, _Naruto..._

xXxXx flashback XxXx

_"Why can't you do anything right?.!" a woman with long brown hair screamed at her son who looked no older than ten, "I do everything to give you the best, but you never give me anything in return! I wanted you to get good grades, that's all, and you can't even manage that?.!"_

_The little boy looked like he was about to cry, but he held in the tears, his bottom lip trembling, "I-I'm sorry, Mom..." he went to look at her, but a hand slapped him across the cheek and he fell to the floor, eyes wide, cheek stinging._

_"Do better!"_

_The door to the apartment opened and a young blonde girl came in, "I'm ho--" she stopped in place as she saw her friend on the floor, his cerulean eyes watering, "Naru-chan..." she looked at the boy's mother and frowned, running forward, "you hit him!" she cried, picking Naruto up._

_"That little shit deserved it!" she yelled hysterically, reaching back to pick up a glass vase._

_Ino quickly tugged Naruto to the front door and they both ran away, stopping only when they reached the park. The girl led her friend into the sand dome and she sat the quivering blond down, pulling him into her arms, "what happened?"_

_"M-My grades weren't good enough..." he whispered, his voice raspy, "I got all C's... And she said... she said I couldn't do anything right..." he bit his bottom lip and buried his head into the girl's chest, "she always says that!" he cried._

_"She won't get you your medicine... that's the only reason you're not doing well in school," Ino told the boy as she tightened her hold around him, "the doctor said you had to have it..."_

_"I want to be good enough!" Naruto weeped, "I want to be good enough for Mom! I want... I want to be like Dad, so she'll love me..."_

xXxXx end flashback XxXxXx

Naruto didn't stay out in the hall like Ebisu-sensei ordered. Instead, he walked out of the building, easily sneaking through the parking lot and entering the woods. He didn't want to deal with anyone yelling at him, not when he had to deal with his mother(1).

He ran across the shallow creek and jumped over the fence that closed off the apartment complex from the woods, and went up the metal stairs that led to his apartment. Fiddling around in his pocket, he pulled out the house keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside.

The apartment was dark, the only bright thing being the light on the microwave in the kitchen.

"I'm home," he whispered and went to his room, locking the door behind him and climbing into bed, pulling his knees up against his chest and burying his head between them, his palms covering his ears as if he was trying to block out someone.

xXxXx

_"You have to do better!"_

xXxXx

Naruto tightly shut his eyes, the only sound in the room being his quiet whimpers of "stop" and "I'm sorry", and the ticking of the clock on his bedroom wall.

xXxXx

_"You're nothing like your father!.! He was a brilliant man who never once made a mistake! You... you're a disgrace to the Uzumaki name... you're stupid and all you ever do is make mistakes!.!"_

xXxXx

The blond let out a quiet sob and he lifted his head, tears threatening to fall. He looked over at his dresser and there, sitting next to a pile of clothes, were two pictures. One of his father and one of his mother's funeral.

xXxXx

_"A defected child... you make me sick!"_

xXxXx

He fell over onto the bed, covering himself with his thin blanket and curling up into a ball.

Standing in the corner of his room, hidden in the shadows, was a figure, a small pendant glistening around its neck.

xXxXx

"You just left school, man!" Kiba hollered.

Naruto gave him a can of peach juice and handed everyone else a soda, his grin never faultering, "Sorry, guys, I just wasn't in the mood to deal with Ebisu-sensei's lectures. I've had enough of those this week."

Temari rolled her eyes, "Seven in total."

Ino looked down at her drink, her face blank.

"Ino?" Shikamaru called the girl's name, worried, "something wrong?"

She instantly cheered up and smiled, "Sorry, I spaced out," she opened her can of soda and took a sip, giggling at a joke Naruto made about Ebisu-sensei. But in her mind, all she could think about was how Naruto was truly feeling. How he felt behind the facade he was putting up right now.

_He can't get rid of her... _she tightened her grip on the can, _she's the reason he's unhappy... He needs to get out of this apartment... _

"Naruto," she looked over to the boy, "can I talk to you outside?"

Naruto blinked and finished his own drink, "Why?"

Ino stood up and went to the door, "I tell you out here," she opened it and stepped outside, her soda still firmly in her grip.

The blond got up and followed the girl, shutting the door behind him, "Is something up?"

"I want you to move out of this apartment."

Naruto's face fell and he stared at the spots on the cement by his welcome mat, "Ino... you know I--"

"This place might have memories of your father, but it also has memories of your mother! Just get a new apartment, Naruto..." she frowned, "you've been suffering ever since your father died... and even after your mother died... you should be happy!"

"I am happy."

"Every day... every day after school, you think that when you get home you're mother's going to hit you! Even though she's gone, you still think that! This place is getting to you! Please," Ino pleaded, "just move out and find a better place."

Naruto sighed and looked behind him at the door, "Fine... I'll look around in the newspaper..."

Ino smiled and hugged her friend, "It's for the best. You've been in so much pain these past two years."

They both turned to go back in, but someone standing at the bottom of the steps caught Naruto's attention. He looked down to get a better view, but by then, the person was gone.

xXxXx

"Uzumaki Naruto?" a red-head asked with a monotone voice, his piercing aqua eyes staring into dark obsidian, "is he that boy--"

"Yes."

"Hn, I see. Just make sure you're not seen by anyone else while staying with him, Uchiha. And don't go looking for your brother either," he narrowed his eyes.

"I won't."

"You have three months to be with him once you expose your presence, then you will return here, understood?"

The young man known as "Uchiha" nodded and turned, black wings spreading out.

xXxXx

**1 Week Later**

"Everything's all moved in," Temari stated as she sat the last box down in the living room of Naruto's brand new apartment. It was a cozy one bedroom place that was the perfect size for the blond, "so, I'll see you at school on Monday? Or are you coming to hang out with me and Kankuro tomorrow?"

"I think I'll stay here and just set everything up," Naruto shrugged off his winter coat and tossed it onto the white couch, "you know how I am about unfinished things."

"Hn, freak," Temari chuckled and punched her friend in the arm playfully before waving to him and leaving.

Naruto let his eyes wander around the place and he couldn't help but smile, _I can still remember my dad... that's all that matters. Forgetting about Mom and starting my life from the beginning, _He began putting away the dishes and glasses, stopping every once and a while when he felt cold air brush past him, _There aren't any windows in here except for the by the t.v... but it's closed._

Finishing with the kitchen, he then settled with setting up his bedroom, carrying one box after another into the room and sitting them against the wall. The bed was already made, thanks to Shikamaru who had dropped by earlier in the day, and the rest of the furniture was set up with the help of Kiba and Hinata the night before.

"This place seems empty... without the memories..." he sighed and started placing photos on the oak dresser, his fingers lingering on the icture of him and his dad. The older man looked like an exact replica of Naruto, except taller and he had no baby fat. One thing that definitely stood out was the fact that they both had bright blue eyes.

He yawned silently and mentally chose that it was time for sleep instead of setting up his room. After shoving the unpacked boxes into a corner, he climbed into bed, covering himself with his new comforter and snuggling into the large pillows, his eyes fluttering shut.

As he drifted off, he didn't notice a pressure press onto his bed. Nor did he notice the arms that wrapped themselves around him and that held him in a soft and loving grip. But he did notice that he suddenly became warmer and that burning hot fingers caressed his arm as if wanting to help him fall asleep.

And that's exactly what he did, comforted by the warm arms and loving touches as he drifted off into his dreams.

**Hope ya liked the first chap! Now off to play Okami! ... and to type the new chap of Reconnection!**


	2. Sasuke

**Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, he'd be getting screwed by hot guys every episode.**

**Yay! Second chap! I'm on a roll! Sorry if I took too long, I was workin' on Reconnection and a HidanSai oneshot which is now up if you haven't read it yet:happy face: and how come no one's reviewing my manga? XD**

**Things might seem a little rushed, you know, with meeting Sasuke and all, but come on... it's Naruto we're talkin' about here :sweatdrop: You know how he is.**

Blue eyes opened from the rays of sun that shined through the cracks of the blinds.

"Ohayo," a deep male voice welcomed Naruto to the world of the conscious.

_Wait..._ Naruto did a double take and he shot forward, falling out of bed, his arm slamming onto the dresser, "Sh-shit..." he slowly got up and looked on his bed. There, sitting by his pillows was a raven-haired male with a great physique and eyes the color of coal, _A-are those... black wings?.? _

"Are you alright?" the mysterious person asked, his voice full of amusement, and his black wings limp on his back, the tips curving around his waist.

"Who the hell are you?.! What are you doing in my apartment?.!" Naruto screeched and got up, grabbing a shirt out of the nearest unpacked box and shrugging it on quickly, "did Kiba send you?.!"

The raven scowled, "Who's Kiba?"

"Are you a hobo?.!"

"... Che, a homeless person? Hardly," the male leaned forward, his silky bangs falling over his eyes, "I'm your guardian angel, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto stared at him like he had two heads, "My.. my guardian angel?"

"Well, I'll be guarding you for three months. During that time, I'll be trying to make your life better. That is my job," his wings lifted up and neatly folded themselves against his back, "well? Are you going to say anything?"

"... This is a dream, isn't it?"

"Sorry, but no."

"A guardian angel... I knew angels were real!" suddenly, Naruto's face brightened, "I-I had to make sure you were authentic! 'Cause Kiba likes to trick me all the time with shit like this!" he ran over to Sasuke and stroked the base of one of the black wings, "can you talk to Jesus?.!"

Sasuke shivered at the touch, but frowned, "No, I can't talk to Jesus, Dobe, I'm not that kind of angel. Guardian angels are people who go to neither Heaven or Hell. They reside in Purgatory."

"Oh... um, can you fly?" the blond grinned again.

A sigh, "That's why I have wings."

"Heh, of course," he thought for a bit then started another conversation, "so, what's your name? You obviously know mine."

"Sasuke... You know, for a miserable person, you seem very happy."

Naruto blinked, "Well, because I've never seen an angel before... and I'm excited! But usually I'm depressed and I hallucinate!" he played with some of the black feathers, ignoring the strange look Sasuke was giving him.

Retracting his wing from his "job's" grasp, Sasuke climbed out of bed, the chains on his shirt and pants jingling, "Do you not have school today?"

Naruto shook his head, tugging Sasuke out of his room and into the living room, "No, it's Sunday, so school's out," he went into the kitchen and starting searching through cabinets, "what do angels eat?"

Sasuke's brow twitched as he looked around, "we're not alive, so we don't eat."

"You don't?.? Really?"

"We don't feel hunger. As a matter of fact, we don't feel anything at all," Sasuke let his gaze fall onto a photo of a blond man, a brunette woman, and a small child looking no older than two, "are those your parents?" he felt as if he met them before, but the feeling was fleeting. It went as fast as it came, "I'm guessing they have passed on?"

Naruto stopped his rummaging, "Yeah... they're both gone now," he pulled out a packet of ramen and opened it, eating the noodles dry(1), "my mom's one of the reasons I hallucinate," he chuckled bitterly, "she used to abuse me and yell at me... it got so bad that I'd wish and wish for my dad to be alive so he could stop the pain, but... all I ever received was illusions of him. And now, I keep seeing my mother, yelling at me when my grades aren't good enough, or when I get in trouble at school..."

Sasuke ran a pale finger along the chain across his chest, his pitch black orbs as deep as the night sky, "That's one of the things I'll fix," he said calmly.

Naruto grinned, "I think I'll like having you around! You can cheer me up when I'm down!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he enjoyed the atmosphere of the small apartment and he found Naruto's presence comforting. It was familiar... like the blond was a friend left behind.

xXxXx

"Do you know how you died?" Naruto asked the quiet angel. They had been sitting in the living room for a while, Naruto finally calming down from his excitement of meeting a "paranormal being". He finally had the mind to really think about what was actually happening. A guardian angel was sent to make his miserable life happy again... a mystical being was trying to help his life get better... but where was he when his father died? Why wasn't he there to keep his father alive and to keep him away from his mother? Although those thoughts flitted through Naruto's mind, he didn't blame Sasuke for any of that. _He's young... back then, he wouldn't have been able to do anything..._

"I don't remember. They tell us that once we leave our bodies, our memories disappear. I have no memory of my life or anyone it," Sasuke answered truthfully.

"Oh... then you don't remember family or friends?" Naruto pouted, "I'd like to remember all of my friends when I pass on."

"Too bad, Dobe, you forget whether you like it or not," Sasuke smirked.

"Don't call me a Dobe, Teme! If you're here to make my life more enjoyable, don't act like an ass!"

"Hn," Sasuke crossed his arms, "since I'll be here for a while... what do you humans do when you're out of school?" he asked, curious. Since all memories of his life were erased, he had no clue what it was actually like to be alive.

Naruto blinked and laughed, "You serious?" he tapped his fingers on his knees and thought about that question, "well, most teenagers go see movies, hang out with friends, travel around the city, go shopping..." he grinned, "but me, I love to swim! When I was little, me and my best friend would go swimming at the beach every day after school," he smiled at the memory, "but then one day... I couldn't go with him because I had a dentist appointment..." he smile slipped off of his face, "so he... he went by himself...and..."

"I can tell that's an upsetting memory for you, so you don't need to continue," Sasuke had never really felt sadness, but he was trained to know what a human was feeling. By their expressions, their movement, and the tone of their voice.

"Sorry... " a smile reappeared, "but you know, it's about time I go for a swim at the beach. How about it?"

"What is a ... beach?"

xXxXx

Sasuke stared at the vast expanse of water. The waves made his stomach burn and if he knew he could actually feel real emotions, he would think he was feeling the sensation known as fear. The blue water that seemed darker because of the gray clouds overhead made the sensation stronger.

"It's usually sunnier than this, so sorry! But the beach is great either way!" Naruto kicked off his sandels and ran down to the water, the salty liquid flooding over his toes and pushing small shells up the slop of sand, "come on! There's never anyone in these parts, so don't be afraid someone'll see you!" he bent down and picked up a partially broken shell out of the water, running his tan fingers over the lined designs.

Sasuke was tempted to step back and fly away, but he was here to make Naruto happy. If the blond wanted him to go into the water, he would, "are there creatures in the water?"

Naruto chuckled, "fishes and stuff, but nothing big. The dangerous stuff usually hangs around further out," he frowned when Sasuke slowly made his way towards the water, the raven glaring at the it like it was a the spawn of Satan, "scared?"

"Hn, I can't feel fear, so I wouldn't know," he bent down and dipped his hand into the water, scrunching his nose up at the odd feeling. He had never felt water before, "it's a strange sensation..."

"Heh, that's what my friend said back in the day," Naruto smiled, "you know... his name was Sasuke too."

Sasuke looked over at him but said nothing.

xXxXx

It was now Monday and Naruto was in school. Sasuke had told the blond that he needed to be around him all of the time, so Naruto had told him he could stay at the school, just as long as he stayed out of sight.

"So, how's the new apartment?" Sakura asked, munching on some fries.

"It's good," Naruto bit into his slice of pizza, but sat the piece down when he saw the school principal walk in.

"Hello there, Uzumaki," the pale man said with a slight hiss, "I heard you were the one who vandalized the boy's bathroom on the second floor."

Naruto frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about, Orochimaru-sensei."

"Don't give me that bullshit, I know it was you. You're always pulling these kinds of stunts," the snake growled, "now go clean it up before you receive an entire week of detention."

"But I didn't do it!"

"I-It's true, sir," Hinata spoke up from her spot beside Sakura, "he hasn't left class once today and he's been with us since lunch started."

Orochimaru scowled at the shy girl, making her look away, "Fine then. You're off the hook this time, Uzumaki," he pushed himself away from the table and walked off.

Sakura frowned and bit into her cuban sandwhich, "Hm, what a bastard. He's been out to get you since you started here!" she coughed on a large chunk of roast beef, but a pat on the back from Hinata stopped her from choking.

"Careful, Sakura," Hinata said politely.

Naruto sighed and rested his cheek on the table, looking out the window. He blinked when he saw black wings pass by and he grinned, _Well, at least I'll have Sasuke to hang out with later. He's a lot more fun than sitting at home by myself._

xXxXx

Sasuke saw Naruto looking around for him once school was over, but he made sure he was well hidden. He couldn't walk next to the blond or he'd definitely be seen, so he would just follow behind every chance he got. He'd normally fly, but this city seemed to be close to what Sasuke would call "the flying metal cars with wings".

Naruto entered his apartment, his smile completely gone, _Did I just imagine him...? I'm always making illusions to keep me company..._ he dropped his bag on the floor and looked around, _Maybe... I just made my own version of my dead best friend... _he sat on the sofa and fell over, his eyes closing.

xXxXx dream xXxXx

_A small boy with black hair ran down the shore, wearing a pair of navy blue swimming trunks. Behind him was a blond boy, a huge grin plastered on his face as he chased his friend._

_"Sasu-nii!" he called, but yelped when he tripped over some seaweed and fell onto the grainy sand. Lifting his head, his blue eyes watered and he bit his bottom lip. Before he even knew what was happening, he was lifted up by thin but strong arms._

_"Dobe, be more careful," the boy wiped away his friend's tears and sighed when the blond laid his head against his naked chest, "are you ok, Naruto?"_

_Naruto nodded and sniffled loudly, finally lifting his head, a pout on his face, "how come you never trip, Sasu-nii?"_

_"Because I watch where I'm going," the little Sasuke smirked and he ruffled Naruto's hair, standing him up and brushing sand from the boy's arms and back, "now let's get back to the shop. Aniki's probably mad we ran off."_

_Naruto nodded and took Sasuke's hand, leaning up to kiss him softly, his cheeks a dusty pink. He pulled back and smiled cutely, his large eyes shining as he laughed childishly, "Arigato, Sasu-nii."_

_Sasuke smiled._

xXxXx end dream xXxXx

"...to..."

"Naruto..."

Blue eyes fluttered open and a raven-haired male came into vision, "Sasu-nii?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Is that my new nickname?"

Naruto sat up quickly and shook his head, "Sasuke?" his eyes widened, "you're not a dream!" he hugged the other male, "I thought you were just another illusion!"

"Hn, don't be stupid, Dobe. Is that how bad your hallucinations are?"

Naruto frowned, a veing throbbing on his forehead, "I'm not a dobe, Teme!.!"

xXxXx

_The little Sasuke smiled, "You're such a dobe, Naruto!"_

**(1)- Mmmm, dry ramen noodles.**

**Please review:Hearts:**


	3. I Don't Want To Die

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Why do I even write these things:Sweatdrop:**

**Sorry, once again, for the long wait. I was uber sick... I even collapsed in the kitchen! Yeah, and I know you all would've never forgiven me if I had died XD 'Cause I wouldn't have been able to finish the story! Although, I know most of you are more worried about my health than the story... hopefully.**

**And I know that in the anime it's Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura friendship stuff... but come on, I'd rather it be Ino :Grin: she's cooler.**

Sasuke sat in the darkness of the apartment's small dining area, his pitch black eyes gleaming, even though there was no source of light. In his hand was a thick book, the cover a dark velvet. The raven had become bored with just sitting around in the living room waiting for the sun to rise. Since he was an insomniac (yes, angel's can be insomniacs), he'd usually spend his time wandering Purgatory during the nights, but since he was no longer there, he'd have to deal with just sitting around in the snug apartment. Although, there really wasn't anything that could pass the time other than the small collection of books Naruto kept by his couch.

Closing his current book, he put it back amongst the others and sighed, _I can't feel sadness or happiness... just a programmed sensation of it... yet I can feel boredom, _he looked around and his wandering eyes came to a halt on the television. He raised a brow in curiousity, "That's what he called... a T.V., right?" he let his fingers run over the stubby buttons of the remote that was sitting on the cusion beside him before he actually picked it up, eyeing the device with interest.

Pushing the red button at the top that said "on", he waited for the screen to flash, then turn on. And when it did, he smirked, "something to pass the time," he skimmed through, finding nothing on but talk shows and Girls Gone Wild commercials (which he had no interest in whatsoever).

"Sasuke?" a voice yawned tiredly from the small hallway across the room.

The raven turned slightly, seeing Naruto standing a few feet away from him, the blond rubbing at his watering eyes. He smirked and went back to flipping through the channels, his pale skin even paler from the shine of the television, "Shouldn't you be in bed, Dobe?"

"I c-could..." Naruto yawned loudly again, "ask you the same thing. What're you doing up so late?"

"I don't sleep," was the simple and quick reply.

Naruto frowned and truffled over to the angel, plopping down beside him while yawning again, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. Wiping them away and sniffing tiredly, he yanked the remote from Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke sat his hand back on his lap, not up for arguing with a tired human. His mentor, Kakashi-sensei, had always told him to never mess with a human who was in the state of sleep or close to it, for he would probably get punched in the face.

Instead, he chose to ask the blond a question, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think? I'm seeing what's on," Naruto replied, finally stopping on the Omotesando News, "here we go. It's not healthy to stay awake all night, so maybe if I put something boring on, you'll eventually all asleep," he grinned impishly and fell over on the couch, snuggling into the soft cushions, "now sleep, Teme, I'm showing you the markets tomorrow."

Sasuke raised a brow and chuckled, "I haven't slept in ten years. What makes you think I would just fall asleep now?"

"Dunno..." Naruto mumbled, his eyes closing, "...mmm, just go ...to sleep...Teme..." he sentence ended with a soft snore.

_Dobe, _ Sasuke turned the T.V. off and just settled with listening to Naruto's childish snoring and his soft breathing, finding the sounds relaxing.

xXxXx

"Come on! Come on! Just put the damn trenchcoat on already!" Naruto growled, bouncing from one foot to the other by the front door. Even though it was Monday and there was school, Naruto had decided to take Sasuke out somewhere. He didn't like school anyway, so it didn't really matter. He'd have to deal with his mother later, but whatever.

Sasuke moved his wings so they were tight together and he swung the leather coat over his shoulders, putting it on. He frowned at the foreign weight, but he knew he'd eventually get used to it, "Do we really have to go?"

"You have to watch me every moment of every day, right?" Naruto growled, "even though that's a bit creepy... but whatever! I **have** to go to the market to buy groceries, which means you have to go too! So suck it up and come on!" the blond opened the front door and went outside, his bright orange scarf flittering around when a strong gust of wind blew by, "it's going to be packed if we don't get there before noon!"

Sasuke put up his hood so his face wouldn't get cold, and he slipped outside, Naruto shutting and locking the door. He caught a blur or pink and yellow and looked down the steps.

"Naruto!" Ino and Sakura called up the stairs, the both of them with their hair up and furry coats on, "skipping school this morning?"

Naruto turned and blinked, "Ino? Sakura-chan? What're you two doing here?" he suddenly remembered that Sasuke was there, staring at the two girls oddly, "O-oh, um, nevermind that, uh, this is Sasuke! Sasuke, these are two of my good friends, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura!"

Sasuke nodded to them politely, "Konnichiwa."

Sakura giggled and blushed, her cheeks a soft pink from the chilly weather.

Ino tilted her head to the side, a frown on her face, "Sasuke..." her eyes widened slightly, but then she looked at her blond friend sadly, "Naruto..."

Sasuke caught the look and coughed to get her attention, "We were just heading to the market. If you would excuse us," he wrapped his fingers firmly, yet gently, around Naruto's wrist and pulled him down the stairs, past the confused Sakura and silent Ino.

As they went by, Naruto hissing at Sasuke to let him go, a strong gust of wind blew and knocked the hood off of Sasuke's head, his raven hair blowing about wildly. Ino's pale blue eyes caught a glimpse of a scar on the male's neck and her hands tightened around the bag strap over her shoulder, _It couldn't be... he's dead..._

"Ino?" Sakura asked her friend hesitently, tugging on her light purple sleeve.

"I'll be right back, Sakura," she said quietly before running after them, latching onto the back of Naruto's coat and receiving a cold glare from Sasuke, "Naruto, I need to speak with you, right now."

"Well, uh, sure. Wait right here, Sasuke," he left the frowning raven behind as he was tugged away by his friend.

Ino pulled him back behind the stairs, her hands moving to his shoulders and her baby blue eyes filled with something Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on, "Naruto... are you trying to replace him?"

"Wh-what?"

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

Naruto looked away from the girl, "No... I mean, yeah, he looks like him, but... but it's not, Ino. And I would never replace Sasuke..." he smiled, "Sasu-nii." _But Sasuke... he's an angel... he **could** be... I never really thought about it... but once you die, you can't age can you? The Sasuke back then died when he was six..._

Ino laughed slightly and stepped back, putting one arm back at her side while the other held the strap to her bag, "I'm just being paranoid. Gomen..." she tucked a strand of blond hair behind an ear, "he's gone... I shouldn't go around thinking someone else is him," she smiled and went behind Naruto, shoving him forward, "now get moving. You were going somewhere with your boyfriend, weren't you?" she grinned.

Naruto turned several shades of red and sputtered, "I-I-Ino! H-He's not my..." he looked around to make sure Sasuke wasn't listening, "he's not my boyfriend! He's just a... he's just a friend, ok?.!"

Ino raised an eyebrow, a cocky smile on her face, "Oh, really? Then why didn't you tell me about him?"

"U-Um, well..." _I can't really tell her he's my gaurdian angel... here to make my miserable life better, can I? _he laughed nervously, _what am I? Stupid? Of course I can't!_ "h-he's one of those guys who doesn't like being around a lot of people, so, uh, you know..." he scratched the back of his head.

Ino laughed, "I understand. Now get going, I bet he's annoyed."

"R-right, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Right..." she blinked, "a-ah, school! Sakura! We're going to be late!" she ran to her pink-haired friend and grabbed her hand, dragging her away, "bye, Naruto! Bye Sasuke!" she didn't have the heart to call him Sasuke-kun. It would be as if she was replacing one of her best friends.

"B-bye!" Sakura managed to shout before she was yanked around the corner onto the busy street.

Sasuke was leaning against the window of a lower apartment, staring at a group of seven little boys who were playing cops and robbers. Four of them had different colored masks, each carrying a bag which was probably carrying fake money. The other three had guns and wore plastic badges. He watched one of the cops fall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out. He reached Sasuke, a sheepish grin on his face, "sorry about that. I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?"

Sasuke watched as one of the robbers actually stopped running to help his fallen friend up. The cop wiped himself off and hugged his friend, the robber laughing. Sasuke smiled, "Not at all."

xXxXx

"Hmmm, do you like oranges?"

"I don't eat, remember?"

"Oh," Naruto frowned at the bright fruit, sitting it back with the others, "you know, it's not as fun picking out food when I can't get an opinion from the person I'm shopping with."

"Hn, well, deal with it, Dobe," Sasuke smirked, his hands deep in the trenchcoat pockets. A particularly strong gust of wind blew through the market, making goosebumps rise up on his skin. He frowned and held his arm up, pulling up the sleeve to see the small bumps on his pale flesh, _I shouldn't be able to get goosebumps..._

"Onions..." Naruto muttered to himself, tossing the vegetables into his dark blue basket, "and broccoli... Oh, and carrots!" he grinned and tossed the orange roots in along with the other veggies, "Hey, Sasuke, could you--" he blinked when he saw that his friend wasn't there anymore, "Sasuke?" he frowned, "oi, Teme!" he screeched, sitting his basket under the stand so no one would find it, then running off.

Sasuke walked across the gravel road until he reached grass and sand. He jumped down onto the start of the beach's shore and made his way closer to the edge of the cliifs that dropped off into the water.

Naruto finally saw him and his eyes darkened, _Not there..._ he ran forward, "Sasuke!"

The raven ignored him, something bubbling inside of him as he got closer to the water. He stopped abruptly when he felt a strong pain in his stomach, the feeling constricting, _This is a human feeling... why is this happening here?_

"Sasuke! Get away from there!" Naruto called out deperately, his heart beating fast as he saw his friend slowly move towards the edge of the cliffs.

xXxXx

_"Is Naruto-kun not with you today, Otouto?"_

_A smaller version of Sasuke turned around, "Aniki?"_

_"It doesn't matter..." he stepped forward quickly, grabbing Sasuke's arms, "you're good enough."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened and he cried out for help, but he knew no one would here him. The shore markets were closed, so no one would be this far out of the city, "A-Aniki...!" he screamed, trying to pull away, "wh-what are you--"_

_"You're a demon!" Itachi yelled, his eyes crazy. He shoved Sasuke onto the ground._

_Sasuke cried out painfully when his head hit a broken rock, blood soaking into his hair. His dark eyes watered and he desperately tried to get away, but Itachi kept him down, "Aniki," he begged, "p-please let me go..." tears slipped down his face._

_"Don't beg... I know you're a demon inside of my little brother's body," Itachi said darkly, his body shaking._

_"I-It's me!" Sasuke begged again, scared, "y-you... Aniki, it's those drugs... Okaasan said they make you see things that aren't there!" he sobbed when he pulled up harshly by his hair. He tried to kick his brother away, but he was too weak._

_"You and Naruto-kun are both demons!" Itachi hollered, stepping closer to the edge of the cliffs._

xXxXx

Sasuke looked down at the rapids below, the water smashing against various jagged rocks jutting out of the salty water.

xXxXx

_"A-Aniki!" Sasuke tried again. His watery eyes widened when his brother's hands moved to his neck instead._

_"Forgive me, Otouto... the only way I can get rid of this demon... is to kill you, too. Y-You'll forgive me, right...?" Itachi asked shakily, his eyes red from drugs._

_Sasuke sobbed, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape his brother. He looked down at the rocks below, his body shaking, "I don't want to die..."_

_"I'm doing this for you, Otouto," Itachi's grip loosened._

_Sasuke held onto Itachi's wrists, his small hands pale from squeezing them so hard, "I don't want to die!" he wailed as his brother let go, his hands slipping away from his wrists._

xXxXx

"I don't want to die..."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as he was pulled back by Naruto, the blond's blue eyes wet. He yanked him to the ground and let out a sob, "Why would you come here?.!" he screamed.

The raven looked over at him as he sat up slowly, his stomach still hurting, "Naru--"

"He died here! Th-this is where Sasu-nii died..." he said, his voice breaking, "he fell down there... and he died," Naruto sobbed, "why would you come here... why here of all places...?"

Sasuke stood up, confused with everything. What he was feeling, what he saw when standing at the edge... everything...

xXxXx

Naruto was asleep when Sasuke laid him on his bed, the blond's eyes wet from tears. There had been screaming and crying on Naruto's behalf. It was as if he had gone crazy and had finally let loose years of pent up sadness and frustration.

"Today was the first time I felt real emotions," Sasuke murmered to himself, _I felt hunger... and sadness while on that cliff..._ he sat at the foot of Naruto's bed, watching the blond sleep.

xXxXx

_"I had a brother?" Sasuked asked the red-head, Kyuubi._

_"Do not go looking for him once you arrive on Earth."_

_"Why?"_

_"There would be no reason to, Uchiha, believe me," Kyuubi scoffed._

xXxXx

Sasuke gripped the bed sheets, _Why should I not go looking for him? According to what happened earlier... I'd have to guess... my brother was the one who killed me..._ he looked over at Naruto once again, _but he said I was killed... he said nothing about murder... _he looked through the small slits in the blinds, the moon shining in and making his obsidian eyes glow, _but now I know... _

He touched Naruto's hand.

"I **am** your friend..."

_I just... I need to get my memories of you back... of everything..._

**Ta-da! Chapter 3 is done:Grin: Yesh, I know, getting into the drama too fast, but you know me, I love drama! Please review:Hearts:**


	4. Emotions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I never will, but maybe someday K. Masashi'll give me him and Itachi!**

**Yesh, I updated Reconnection AND this story today! Do the miracles ever cease? I hope not:Grin: And I'm working on the SasuNaru incest story as well. I got uber bored yesterday, so I thought "Hey, why not? It'll pass the time." So I'm workin' on the first chap right now, but it probably won't be up for a a week or so. I wanna put it up when I have a few chaps of it done. Workin' on three stories and a manga is uber hard, ya know? Especially when reviewers want ya to update soon :Sweatdrop:**

Sasuke watched as Naruto put his school books away in his bright orange bag, the teen sighing as he grabbed his mug full of coffee. Taking a sip, the blond turned to the raven, grinning, "Oi, ready to go hide in the shadows and follow me all ninja-like?"

The raven stood and his wings shook, a loose feather falling from them and landing gracefully on the sofa. Sasuke frowned at it, _An angel's wings aren't supposed to shed,_ he snorted and grabbed the trenchcoat out of the closet, "I don't need to hide in the shadows when I have this," he slid it on and followed Naruto outside.

They both had agreed on forgetting about the incident the other day, Naruto not wanting to make himself go crazy. He didn't want to go to the doctor and get multiple shots again like he used to right after his mother passed on. And Sasuke... well, even though he said he was going to forget, how could he? He was given a glimpse into his life before death and that one flashback had him hooked. That one moment gave him memories he had dreamed of having when he first arrived in Purgatory, scared, knowing nothing about himself or anything around him.

_I'm going to find out more about my past, _he looked over at Naruto as they stepped closer to the bus stop, _and more about my friendship with him. _But Sasuke knew what happened to guardian angels who regained their memories... They lost their wings that bound them to Purgatory, and they became lost spirits. It was something he had thought about a while back (though he didn't care much about it then), but now that he knew he **could** get them back... he was tempted. He didn't care if he lost his wings and became a soul attached to the living, he wanted his memories back.

"Sasuke? Are you even listening to me?" Naruto pouted, annoyed. He leaned against a sign next to the stop and tucked his hands into his pockets.

The raven pulled himself out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said," Naruto growled, "I have to stay after school today. 'Cause I was absent yesterday, I have to make up and lab and do a report in Chemistry," he rolled his eyes, "I don't know why I'm not allowed to copy someone else," he kicked a stray stone and sighed, "and to be stuck in a classroom alone with Orochimaru-sensei... I'd rather get shot in the ass."

Sasuke chuckled, used to the blond's crude and rather uneccasary humor, "Is that so?"

"He's a perverted old geezer, Sasuke!" he groaned, "and I think he wants to rape me."

The angel frowned, "You're very blunt."

"Well, it's true! He's always accusing me of things in the hopes of getting me alone in his classroom for detention. I swear, if he ever touches me, I'm killing myself," Naruto scowled.

"I won't let him touch you," Sasuke said firmly.

The blond blinked big cerulean eyes and his bottom lip dramatically trembled, "Oh, Sasuke, I didn't know you cared!" he hugged him and laughed when he was shoved away.

Sasuke fixed his hair and straightened his trenchcoat, "Do you not care about anyone's personal space?" he growled.

"Not yours," Naruto stuck out his tongue and as the bus approached, he hopped forward, "come on, Teme, I can't be late for school today or my mom's gonna give me hell," he grinned and boarded the bus as it came to a halt.

The raven raised a brow before following after, never having ridden a bus, _His mother?_

xXxXx

_Naruto looked down, "She used to abuse me and yell at me... it got so bad that I'd wish and wish for my dad to be alive so he could stop the pain, but... all I ever received was illusions of him. And now, I keep seeing my mother, yelling at me when my grades aren't good enough, or when I get in trouble at school..."_

xXxXx

"Hallucinations of her..."

Naruto quickly took the first seat on the right, grinning at Sasuke who sat down next to him, "Never been on a bus before?"

"Of course not," Sasuke snorted, crossing his arms and glaring at a bunch of girls who smiled at him as they entered the large bus. His angry look only made them giggle and whisper amongst each other as they took their seats, "and what you said early, about your mother... how can hallucinations hurt you?"

Naruto blinked and looked up in thought, "Well... it's mostly, you know, mental pain. Yelling at me, calling me names... Her illusion only appears when I've hit rock bottom, though," he smiled bitterly, "after I've been beaten up, after I haven't taken my medicine, stuff like that...Ah, which reminds me! I have to go pick up my medicine today after school!"

"Joy," Sasuke said sarcastically. He was still thinking about what Naruto had told him about his mother. It was his job to cleanse the blond's life of everything horrible that plagued him... so this Orochimaru would have to go, as well as the hallucinations and bullies.

xXxXx

"Good afternoon, Uzumaki," Orochimaru greeted the entering blond, his voice cold, "here to make up for your skipping yesterday?"

Naruto glared at his teacher and sat down at one of the lab tables, pulling out a pen, "Yeah, and I wasn't skipping! I was out doing important stuff!" he huffed, even though he was lying.

"Oh? Like what?" the snake pushed on.

"Like..." he tapped his fingers on the black top, "shopping..." he muttered with a scrunched up nose.

Orochimaru snorted, placing bottles and various items in front of the blond, "I hardly count shopping important."

"It is when I can't even go out without being chased down by bullies," Naruto looked at the lab materials, "I have reasons for everything I do."

The snake chuckled dryly and went into his back room, "Make sure you're finished within thirty minutes. Everything not done by then will be counted off."

Naruto rolled his eyes and got to work, "Yes, Orochimaru-sensei," he said through gritted teeth, wishing Sasuke was there to humor him.

He had forced Sasuke to stay at home, but now he wished the raven was with him instead. He actually found time with Sasuke really enjoyable. The angel never tried to get him to speak about issues he wasn't comfortable with, he never denied the blond's demands of wanting to go somewhere, and he was always there when Naruto needed him... or when he was just uber bored.

_I can't wait to just get out of here and go home. Hmmm, maybe Sasuke'll be up to going out for icecream..._

xXxXx

Sasuke sat on the roof of the apartments, the feathers of his black wings fluttering around in the strong breeze. His eyes were closed and he had his legs crossed, his face towards the sky as he let the cold air wash over his exposed skin.

He had come to sit on the roof in hopes that he would get goosebumps again. Kyuubi had told him it wasn't possible for guardian angels to get them, but at the market, he did... But maybe it was because he was close to his grave. Kakashi once said that an angel could only feel emotions when standing over his or her own grave...

"A grave is where the body is buried... Does that mean they left my body there?" he asked himself quietly, his eyes fluttering open, the black orbs as deep as the sky itself, "but why would they?" he growled in what seemed to be frustration and stood up, the chains on his clothes jingling as he jumped off of the roof, his black wings widely spread, _I need to speak with Kakashi._

Good thing Sasuke knew exactly where his mentor was since the silver-haired man also had a job as a guardian angel in the city.

xXxXx

"One kiss?" a man asked while tightening his coat, making sure his wings didn't show.

"No," a brunnet groaned as he picked through various fruits in the grocery section.

"Aww, Dolphin-chan, it's as if you don't love me," the angel whined, glancing at the fruits as well, wondering how his darling Iruka could chose them over him.

Iruka turned to the silver-haired man and frowned, "You don't feel love, Kakashi, so don't act like you do..." he sighed at the look his guardian angel gave him, "listen... if I kissed you, you'd feel nothing... if I told you I loved you, you wouldn't care. You told me the night you arrived that you felt nothing but programmed emotions, and love wasn't one of them," he went back to his shopping, his movements slow.

Kakashi tucked his hands in his pockets, but said nothing, his gaze on Iruka's face. He turned when there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Sasuke?" the scarecrow whispered.

"I've regained a memory," the raven stated, "and I felt hunger."

Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "Is that so?"

Iruka placed his chosen items in a bag and sat them in the cart, turning around to tell Kakashi he was done, "Kakashi, we can-- wh-who's that?" he asked as he saw the teenager.

Kakashi suddenly put on a smile, "Dolphin-chan, this is Sasuke, another guardian angel in the city. Sasuke, this is Iruka, my 'job'."

Iruka glared at the word "job", but smiled to Sasuke, "Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, not in the mood for friendly chat.

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized on his student's behalf, "he's a naturally grumpy person."

"I-I see..."

"But I think he needed to speak with me about something, so ring up the groceries and I'll be there to help you carry them in a moment," he kissed Iruka on the cheek and quickly shoved Sasuke out of the store so they could speak outside.

Iruka blushed slightly and smiled, pushing his grocery cart to the check-out line.

xXxXx

"You kissed him," Sasuke said indifferently.

"I like him," Kakashi told the teen with a smile.

"That's a lie," the raven countered, eyes narrowing.

"Sasuke... angels can gain emotions," Kakashi sighed, "you just have to have your memories returned to you."

"If you have your emotions, then why haven't you lost your wings?" Sasuke looked at his mentor, intrigued.

Kakashi smiled sadly, "You only get your wings removed if you refuse to return to Purgatory after receiving your memories... I wish to stay with Iruka, but I don't want to become a lingering spirit here. I could at least visit him every once and a while as an angel... but as a spirit, there would be no way for my to make contact with him."

"Do you... **love** him?" he put emphasis on the word "love", having never really said it before.

Kakashi chuckled and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "I do... but Sasuke, I know you didn't come all the way here to talk about me and my love life."

The raven tucked his hands in his pockets, in a way very similar to Kakashi, "You already answered the question I was going to ask... about losing your wings. But also... I remembered how I died."

Kakashi's eyes darkened, "How did you react?"

"I didn't have much time to react... I was pulled away by Naruto... and the emotions were gone again," the younger of the two answered.

"Kakashi!" Iruka called out from the doors, trying to hold multiple bags of groceries, "a little help here, please!"

The silver-haired angel went to his Dolphin, but not before giving his student one last bit of advice, "if you do gain back all of your memories, don't let your rage and sadness overpower you. Remember, I'm here for you, as well as the child you're watching over."

Sasuke watched his mentor leave, the man taking a couple of the bags Iruka was desperately trying to carry.

_Rage... and sadness..._

xXxXx

Stepping into the apartment, Sasuke raised a fine brow at the dropped schoolbag in front of the door. He kicked it out of the way and looked around, finding no Naruto, "Dobe?" he called out. Walking to the blond's bedroom, he pushed the door open, the bed empty, _Where could he be?_

He thought that maybe Naruto was still at school, so he went into the kitchen to see if there were any apples. Even though he never felt hunger, he decided that eating a little something now and then made Naruto happy, and rather enjoyed the taste of something else other than his own saliva.

As he stepped into the kitchen, his foot hit something and he looked down, finding Naruto's body lying on the tiled floor, "N-Naruto?" he bent down and calmly turned the blond over, the teen's chest moving up and down slowly. He didn't know why, his his stomach was churning, a feeling he was never capable of having.

Blue eyes slowly opened, but they were dark, "Mother..." his thin fingers clutched Sasuke's wrists, "don't hurt me..."

_His medication...!_ Sasuke lifted the blond up and held him against his chest, carrying him to the living room and lying him on the couch, _he said he was going to buy it on the way home,_ he rooted through Naruto's schoolbag and pulled out a small bottle, reading the label and popping the cap off. Dropping a tablet into his hand and closing the bottle, he put the pill into his own mouth and bent down, pressing his lips again the blond's, helping to dissolve it and get it down his throat.

Naruto was barely aware of what was going on, but he knew his vision was clearing up and he swallowed, feeling something go down his throat, and his nose scrunched up at an unfamiliar taste in his mouth other than the swallowed tablet. He blinked and looked up, seeing Sasuke's eyes closed and he immediately realized that they were kissing. Pulling away quickly, Naruto wiped his mouth, "Wh-what the hell, Teme?.!"

Sasuke licked his lips and frowned at the reaction, "Is my breath that bad?"

"N-No, but what the hell were you doing?.!"

"Saving your life, Dobe," Sasuke growled, "I may not know much about humans, but I know that giving a pill to someone unconscious isn't a good idea unless it's dissolved. And giving you water would've probably choked you, so I did the next best thing. Passing it with my own tongue."

Naruto turned a bright red at the way Sasuke phrased it, "Th-thanks, I guess..."

Sasuke snorted and sat down next to Naruto, "Why did you collapse in the first place?"

"Well..." Naruto started, "I came home and you weren't here... I thought I was alone again and I immediately started thinking about my mother always telling me I'd be alone for the rest of my life...And I started hallucinating before I could get to my medicine..." he smiled brightly to the angel, "but you're here! You didn't leave me!"

"I said I would be here for three months, Dobe. I'm a man of my word," Sasuke snorted crossing his arms.

Naruto stuck his tongue out, but then blinked, suddenly remembering his thoughts while in Orochimaru's classroom, "Oi, Teme, want to go get some icecream? It's free since Temari works there!"

"What's icecream?"

"... You're kidding, right? I understand the not knowing what a bus is... but icecream? How can you not know what that is?.!"

Sasuke glared at the blond.

"Right, sorry... Um, then we'll go down and I'll get you whatever you want," he grinned, "and I bet 10,000 yen that you'll love it!"

"Che, do you have that kind of money? Are you that sure of yourself?"

Naruto grinned foxily, "Hell yes!"

And Sasuke couldn't help it.

He smiled and laughed, true happiness washing over him. He believed that being near his grave was the reason for his returning emotions, but he was now starting to think the blond was a part of it too.

**Ok! Another chapter finished! Look forward to another chap of Reconnection either Wednesday or Thursday. Mmmm lemony goodness.**

**Please Review! XD**


	5. Bound

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but K. Masashi kicks puppies!**

**Did any of you see the Avatar finale? Didn't it piss you off?.! Finally, when Zuko could've had a better life and worked alongside Aang, he had to be stupid and choose Azula! WTF?.! I think being with a cutie like Aang and having your eye healed by Katara would be so much better than regaining your pride... I know, males have this "pride" fixation, but come on. Sex with Aang... better than pride, right? Well... sex with Jet... but apparently, Jet's either dead or away somewhere doing ok with Smellerbee and Longshot.**

**Sorry this chapter took a few days, but I was workin' on Reconnection and thinkin' about another fanfic idea XD Hah, phone sex. There isn't too many fics out there with that.**

Children ran around their parents, chasing each other and giggling like it was the funniest and coolest thing in the word. One of them finally got tapped on the shoulder and they quickly turned, chasing back after the other kids, darting right between Sasuke and Naruto, who were enjoying the Christmas lights scattered about. The blond had to explain what that holiday was, telling Sasuke of Santa Clause, presents, cookies, pine trees, etc.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the kids who bumped into him, but then he realized he was feeling annoyance. A sensation he wasn't supposed to have. He ignored it, not wanting to pull Naruto from his joy of looking at Christmas lights.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Naruto asked, "I've always wanted to put some up, but... there'd really be no point, you know? I could only put them up on my porch, but it's not facing the city, so no one'll see them," he sighed, "although... since you're here this year, maybe I could put them up anyway, in the house!" he grinned, "so you can experience a real Christmas!"

Sasuke smiled slightly. Naruto was a very caring person, always thinking about the raven instead of himself, "I would enjoy that."

"Oh, and we can buy a tree, too!" he looked up at the dark sky in thought, "but where would I get the money? I can't ask Ero-sannin for money since he pays for apartment..."

Sasuke looked over at the koi swimming around in pond, the water illuminated by a light above it, "Humans have jobs, do they not? Do you have one?"

"Um, have you seen me go to work?" Naruto said through fish lips, "Ino refuses to let me have a job because of my condition, so I basically have to live off of two of my father's old friends."

"I see..." Sasuke tightened his coat, "when are we going to reach the icecream parlor?"

"Huh?" Naruto had honestly forgotten where they were going and grinned sheepishly, "uh, it's right around here," he led Sasuke to the right and just a bit away was a building lit with various red and green lights.

"Naruto!" Temari called to him from inside, her uniform consisting of a dark red shirt and tan pants. She tossed a calculating gaze at Sasuke, "who's your friend?"

"Temari, this is Sasuke!" he pushed the raven forward when they reached the ordering window, "Sasuke, this is my good friend, Temari! Say hi!"

Sasuke grumbled, "Hn."

Temari chuckled, "Not much of a talker, is he?" she looked at her nails then back at them, "now, welcome to Tsukiyo, how may I help you? May I suggest the mint ice?"

"Um, I'll take it!" Naruto grinned, "how about you, Teme?"

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Oh, right," Naruto scanned the menu, "let's start you out simple. Sasuke'll take the chocolate ice."

Temari wrote the order down and tore the page from her small notebook, handing it to a worker behind her, "Make it quick, my friends have somewhere to be," she said boredly.

"It doesn't have to be fast, we could stay here all night for all I cared," he laughed.

"I'd prefer to go back to your apartment," Sasuke commented.

Temari slowly blinked her grey eyes and smirked, "So, Raven is staying at your apartment? You two must be **good** friends."

Naruto blushed, "I-It's not what you think--"

"I'm sure it isn't," the girl tapped her fingers on the counter, amused, "since you're too much of a wuss to ask someone out, and Raven here probably doesn't say more than ten words at a time. I doubt he asked you out."

"Here," a worker placed their orders down on the counter and Temari lifted them up, handing them to both males.

"Now," Naruto started, ignoring Temari's comment, "you don't want to eat it too fast because you'll get a brain freeze, so take slow bites," he took a spoonful of his and smiled foxily, "see?"

Sasuke examined the frozen treat and lifted the spoon, which had a blob of light brown icecream on it. Taking a bite, he let it dissolve on his tongue before he swallowed, the taste coating his glands, _It's actually pretty good..._ He took another bite, "It looks like you get to keep that 10,000 yen, Dobe."

The blond grinned, "I knew you'd like it! No one can resist the delicious taste of icecream!"

Temari snorted in a Sasuke-like manner, "What? He's never had icecream before?"

"He was a deprived child, born in the slums of America," Naruto nodded at his own statement, licking his spoon clean of his mint ice.

"Really now?" Temari looked humored, "How was that?"

Sasuke wanted to answer, but he didn't really know how.

"He doesn't like talking about it. It screws with his mentality," Naruto said quickly.

"So basically, he's an unstable freak? Like you?"

Naruto's brow twitched, "Very funny."

Sasuke, realizing that he didn't want to involve himself in their bickering, wandered off. He recognized this place as a street both he and Naruto had passed the other day when they went to the market... meaning the coast wasn't far away. He was tempted to go back, to see if he could regain his memories. He wanted feelings, he wanted his life back...

_I can't come back to life, but I can remember what is was like, at least..._

Going through the crowd, he crossed the street and walked along the rail that led to the mangroves of the sandy beach. He ran his fingers along the cold metal as he made his way down the stretch, turning to look back at the icecream shop. He saw Naruto looking around frantically, but the raven made no move to turn back.

"He looked terrified that day... but I desperately want to do this. I want to remember being his friend... it's a step towards his happiness... giving him back the friend he lost," leaping over the rail and going into the mangroves, he breathed in the scent of the salty ocean, dropping his coat and spreading his wings out once he climbed out of the winding trees, _His happiness._

He looked down at the water and fell forward, his black wings blending into the darkness of the night. As he fell closer to the ocean, his wings flapped and he hovered in the air, his head turning to the side, knowing the site of his death was around these cliffs. He swooped down and sped around the large rocks, his wings like beautiful gluiders.

xXxXx

_A smaller Naruto ran through the fallen leaves in the park, his breath coming out in huffs as he reached a red bridge over a frozen river. He grinned to a smaller Sasuke, the black-haired boy swinging his feet back and forth over the edge of the wooden bridge._

_"Sasu-nii!" he called, finally reaching the boy. He held out a small box which was poorly wrapped. He blushed slightly, "s-sorry... but I tried."_

_Sasuke smiled and took the present, opening it. His obsidian eyes glittered with happiness as he pulled out the hand-made stuffed bear. It was a beautiful fuzzy tan and he held it against his chest, smiling. His parents had told him it was childish to have stuffed animals, and that if he wanted to be a great business man like his brother, he'd have to grow up sooner, so they took away all of his toys,_

_"Thank you, Naruto," he whispered, that gift meaning more to him than anyone could know._

_The blond sat down next to his friend, "What about my gift?" he looked around Sasuke, but he saw no box, "you didn't forget, did you? It's Christmas, Sasu-nii, how could you forget?" his eyes watered, "and it's the day we first met..."_

_Sasuke bent forward and pressed his rosy lips against Naruto's, pulling away after a few seconds, a blush adorning his cheeks, "This is my present."_

_Naruto's face turned a bright red, "Sasu-nii?"_

_"I give you myself," the raven whispered shyly, "that's my present."_

xXxXx

The sudden memory shocked Sasuke and his wings gave out, his body falling towards the water. He managed to regain his balance, but his appendages seemed to be weak and he flew up to the top of the cliff, his wings finally going limp and his body slamming into the earth.

He coughed, and shakily lifted himself up, scrapes on his arms and right cheek, _Why did my wings give out? Kakashi said regaining my memories wouldn't cause me to lose my wings... so why?_

He stood and tried to lift his wings, but they only twittered, feathers falling from them.

"Sasuke!"

The raven turned and came face to face with Naruto, the blond's face filled with fear, "Naru--"

"Why would you come back here...?" Naruto asked, shaking, "I thought we were going to forget about this, Sasuke!" he gripped the sides of his pants to keep his fingers from twitching.

"I wanted to..." Sasuke said simply, "but this place is bringing back my memories..."

"Wh-what?" Naruto stuttered.

"My name is the same as his, I look like him too, don't I?" the raven asked, his wings finally lifting a bit. He took in Naruto's scared and confused expression, "Sasuke... Sasu-nii..." he felt different feelings swellling inside of him. Hunger, anxiety, fear, happiness, anger, sadness... they were all swirling inside of him.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Killed by my brother..." he felt anger rise up, "leaving you behind..." and then there was sadness, "but by fate, I was able to come back to you..." and then overwhelming happiness.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto stepped forward.

"Even after death..." he thought back on the memory that returned itself to him while flying over the violent waters, "I can't leave your side, can I?"

Cerulean eyes watered and the blond rushed forward, wrapping his arms around his guardian angel, "I thought you could've been him... and you are..." he bit his bottom lip and felt his legs collapse from under him, but Sasuke held him up, "I've missed you so much!"

Sasuke held Naruto against him, the feeling of happiness overriding everything else. He didn't have all of his memories, but he knew from his recent vision... that the blond was everything to him. And he was sure the feeling that was boiling in the pit of his stomach was what they called love... a desire to hold a certain person in your arms, protect them, keep them happy...

"I've missed you, too..."

xXxXx

Naruto laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as Sasuke sat at the foot of his bed, like he did every night. When they returned home, the raven seemed to have lost that spark of happiness he held while by the cliffs.

"It was there..." Sasuke stated, "but it disappeared... it always does."

"You'll get it back... and I'll help you," Naruto sat up and smiled sincerely, "I want you to feel again."

Sasuke had explained everything about how angels can have feelings when they're by their graves, and how they can regain their memories when near it as well. Naruto had desperately wanted Sasuke to have them all back, so things could be the same as they were years ago, but the fact was... even if that happened, Sasuke would have to retrun to Purgatory in less than three months.

"My wings are shedding as well... but no feathers grow in their place... it's as if they're fading away. But my mentor told me I could only lose them if I refused to return to Purgatory... so why?"

"Maybe... you could talk to him about it again? He might've forgotten something," Naruto said in the darkness of the room.

"He'd never forget something like that..."

xXxXx

Kyuubi wandered down the halls lit by lanterns, "His wings are withering away," he said to someone who stepped out of a room, walking alongside the red-head, "it seems as if he'll be bound to the world as a spirit soon..."

"I thought they would only fade if he didn't return here," the other male said, his shaggy cinnamon hair down to his ears.

"No, my dear Shukaku, he has chosen to remember his life... and those memories will tear his wings apart. Why?" he chuckled, "because he's different from the rest."

"How so?" Shukaku asked, intrigued. How was Sasuke different from every other guardian angel, besides his black wings?

"He was never supposed to die."

Shukaku raised his brows, "What do you mean?"

"His brother was never supposed to push him into the violent tides of the sea," red eyes gleamed, "because his fate was altered... so was his 'life' in Purgatory. Black wings prove that only half of himself is here, while the other half is stuck with the living."

"I see... so he was let into Purgatory even though he was meant to be a ghost on Earth. And now that he's regaining his memories..."

"His self that is a part of this place is fading and the part of him stuck to the living will grow stronger, binding him to the Earth as a spirit," Kyuubi finished.

"But he won't officially become a spirit until we cut his ties to Purgatory, correct?"

Kyuubi nodded, "So when the time for his return comes... we will cut those ties."

**Woo! Done in two hours! Please review!**


	6. Rotting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**OMG! It's official! The Naruto fillers are ending in spring! Meaning they'll probably start in Febuary! XD And it's no longer Naruto, it's now called Naruto: Hurricane Chronicles. Kick ass, yeah? Heh, and Japan has begun selling Naruto: Hurricane Chronicle merchandise. There is also a 4th movie coming out in Summer, a video game for Nintendo Wii, and a new card game. If any of you want pictures of the new anime version of Naruto (him in his new jumpsuit) then go ahead and ask me and I'll be happy to send you magazine scans, or you can look for them yourself. There are also scans of Sakura, Neji, Kakashi, and Gaara. Me... I really wanna see Sai:Giggles: Also, I have to say, Naruto's pretty damn hott. Let's see Sasuke resist him now. Naruto's taken over the spot for "sexy bitch". Hah! In your face, Duck Butt!**

Ino placed her key to Naruto's apartment back in her pocket and she stepped inside, glancing around. Her hair was down today, her bangs kept out of her face by a baby blue clip, "Naruto?" she called, "did you get my message last night? I said I was coming to pick you up early today..." she trailed off and sighed, _He probably didn't check his messages. Lazy idiot._

Closing the door behind her, the slender girl sat her school bag on the table before sauntering into Naruto's bedroom, a smile on her face, "Ohayo!.!" she cheered loudly, hoping to scare the blond, but when she didn't receive the usual shreik from her friend, she blinked and frowned slightly.

There seemed to be a giant lump under the sheets of the bed, and Ino noticed a few black wings lying on the carpet. Bending down, she picked one up and examined it, "From a bird?" she asked herself. Getting up, she went to the bed and yanked the covers away, "rise and shine, Naruto! We have to get to school early to..." she gaped at the scene before her," to... to prepare the..." she stopped speaking.

On the bed, Sasuke had his arms around Naruto's waist, his pale fingers against a tan stomach that continually moved in and out with it's owner's steady breaths. The raven's body was naked, except for the long cotton boxers that hung low on his slim hips, and around the both of them were black feathers. But even though Naruto was deep in slumber, Sasuke laid there with his eyes open, the black orbs shifting from staring at the blond's shoulder blades, to watching the face of Ino.

Ino stepped back, slightly frightened. Months back, after Naruto came out and told everyone he was gay, Ino had told her friend that if she ever came to his house and found him in bed with another guy, she'd take pictures with her keitai... but now, even though he was in bed with a handsome male... she was scared. It wasn't the fact that Sasuke had caught her, but because there was blood on the blankets... It was on the boy's back and on the sheets they slept on... and jutting from between his shoulder blades were two long appendages, a good bit of onyx feathers here and there, but in truth, the extra limbs were lacking most of them. And you could see under some of the feathers on the edges, skin and blotches of green and red showing.

"Wh-what..." her hip bumped into the dresser.

"Don't wake him..." Sasuke said calmly, pulling his arms away from Naruto. Sitting up, blood ran from the cuts around the base of his wings, dripping down the dips in his back and hips, "I'll explain everything in the living room."

Ino watched Sasuke get up, his wings limp. After he reached the hallway, she followed after, staring at what looked like deep gashes and horrible bruises on his back and shoulders.

"S-Sasuke, what happened to you? And... you..." she rubbed her hands together, "you have wings..."

"Who do I look like?"

Ino became confused, "What do you mean?"

"From your past... Who do I look like?"

Ino bit her bottom lip, "Naruto's probably already told you this... but you're very similar to an old friend of ours... who died back when we were younger."

"Uchiha Sasuke, correct?"

"Y-Yes..."

"I'm him."

Ino looked at him, shocked. Was she supposed to believe him? She came in to find Sasuke in this condition... and now she was being told he was her dead friend... "Is this some sort of joke?" she said bitterly, "someone... someone can't just magically come back from the dead, it's not possible."

"Ino... do you remember when you, me, and Naruto would play Hide and Seek in the woods by your house after school?"

The pale blond looked pained at the memory, "Naruto could've told you about that..."

"I **am** Sasuke. I gave you hair pins for your fifth birthday, I let you borrow my gameboy every time you had to go to the dentist's because you said it always took so long for him to call you in..." he smiled slightly, "Naruto never new about that..."

"Sasuke... Sasuke-kun," she felt her eyes water, "but how...?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you."

xXxXx

You're probably wondering why Sasuke would so openly tell Ino everything, when he never wanted anyone to know before? Well, the night before, he and Naruto had talked about his flashbacks and Sasuke was supplied with many heart warming, tender, sad and painful, funny, and interesting memories of his and Naruto's childhood. He was told of the time they first met, of their first trip to the beach, of their kiss, of the strong bond they had before the raven's death... and of Itachi. They didn't delve to deep into that topic, Naruto having almost burst into unmanly tears.

And during their talking, Sasuke became aware of his feelings. When a sad story was told, he felt his eyes water, when the topic changed to something delightfully happy, he smiled and laughed. His heart to heart talk with Naruto had begun to bring out his feelings and he was afraid. He no longer wanted to return to Purgatory... which meant his wings would be torn away, right? If he stayed... he'd become a spirit, though... there was no way to go that would make him or Naruto happy.

But he didn't want to think about that, he wanted to "live in the now" as people would say. And as his and Naruto's conversation got deeper, so did Sasuke's feelings. He was now fully feeling human sensations, as if he were alive. Yes, and the memories were returning as well. It seemed so easy... to just be told of them and have them return...

Then when they had finished talking, Naruto had asked him what was going to happen, since Sasuke had already explained the losing of the wings thing. The raven had replied with a simple answer of "I'll keep my memories, tell Ino... and I'll see what happens after my three months are up".

But he hadn't expected his wings to burn in the middle of the night, for his skin to tear open and rot... For his wings to become completely useless. He had refused to move from his spot behind Naruto, not wanting to wake the blond up and have him worrying over his condition. But he knew... something was going to happen to him soon. An angel's wings didn't just decompose without a reason.

So before anything could happen, before Kyuubi could come down, he decided that he would at least tell Ino about him... to let the girl know he was alright, even after death.

And that was what he was doing now.

xXxXx

Ino smiled and wiped her tears away quickly, "It really is you... and look at you, an angel," she laughed softly, happy knowing her friend was alright, "so you... you came back for Naruto? I find that utterly romantic," she teased, reminding Sasuke of the younger Ino.

"I didn't know who he was when I came here. He was just another job... he was just another person I was supposed to make happy," Sasuke looked at Naruto's open bedroom door, "but then all of this happened... and I suppose you can call it romantic now," she smiled faintly, "because I desperately want to stay with him so bad it hurts..."

"Romantic and tragic..." Ino sighed, "Sasuke-kun... what are you going to do? You can either go back to Purgatory and maybe see Naruto on occassions... or you can remain here with him, but become a spirit who can't contact him..."

"It seems as if going back is the better choice... I just--I don't know. Ever since last night, I haven't been myself. I haven't been acting the same, my thoughts are different... It's because of my regained memories and emotions... it's changed my view on things."

"Sasuke...?" a small voice asked from behind them. The both turned and Naruto approached him, his eyes wide, "S-Sasuke, what happened to your back? To your wings?"

Ino stood up, "I should get some bandages from the medicine cabinet. I'll be right back," she gave Naruto a worried glance before rushing off to the bathroom.

"Things suddenly... changed last night. For the better and worst," Sasuke said slowly, "my wings are rotting, but I don't know why."

"Rotting?"

xXxXx

"It looks like we'll have to arrive down there a little earlier than expected," Kyuubi muttered while sitting with Shukaku in a large sitting room, millions of books around theme, on golden shelves, "I never expected them to rot... his emotions must be wild," he smirked slightly, "of course, they would be if that Naruto boy had gained the courage to speak about Itachi. Think of the hatred and rage."

"He's regained most of his memories but those of his elder brother?" Shukaku asked, intrigued with what was going on.

"But once he's told about him, there will certainly be a fire of rage and hatred," Kyuubi spun a lock of dark red hair around his pointer finger, his golden eyes transfixed on his companion, "just think about it, Love," he grinned menacingly, a lone fang glistening under the lights overhead, "his wings are burning away with just the memories Naruto told him... but if he was told of Itachi and his thoughts spiralled towards how his brother took him away from Naruto, his friends, his future... then his body would surely become incinerated. After all, become binded to the living world burns away the flesh you earned in your entrance to Purgatory."

Shukaku sighed, "You're clearly enjoying this."

"There's not many cases like this here... and I like to keep my time here interesting," he smirked and ran a clawed hand down Shukaku's clothes arm, "Don't worry, the fun is only beginning. It'll become even better soon," his golden eyes gleamed.

xXxXx

"Are you sure you want to come?" Naruto asked Sasuke, the both of them walking to school, Ino in front of them, "I don't think you're in the condition--"

"Taking my mind off of my condition might be better for me. I have a job to complete while I'm here, and being injured won't stop me," Sasuke snorted, clearly in a bad mood because of the pain in his back.

Ino sighed, _That's right, to make Naruto's miserable life better. How's he going to manage that? Take away his illness, kill Orochimaru, and beat up his bullies?_ "Can you two walk a bit faster? We're already late and I bet Genma-sensei is whining about us leaving him for some other better looking teacher," she rolled her eyes, "he's such a drama queen. And why would he even say something stupid like that?"

"Oh, that's right, we have to help set up for the dance," Naruto groaned, arms folded behind his head, "so that's why you wanted to pick me up early."

"Duh!"

"Dance?" Sasuke asked, wondering what that was.

"Oh, that's right, you don't have any memories of any dances, do you? Um, well, it's a school event where the students dance and stuff," Naruto tried to explain, "and they were nice clothes and bring dates."

"Or you can be a loser like Naruto and just go with your friends," she giggled.

"Hey!" the blond flushed, "I'll have a date this time!"

Ino looked at him oddly, "Yeah? Who?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and grinned like an idiot, "Sasuke."

The raven raised a brow.

"We were in a relationship when were younger and we were still together when he died... so really, we're still a couple," he stated, "so he's my boyfriend."

Sasuke smiled softly.

"I see," Ino smiled brightly, "well, that's good to hear. You won't be Mr. Lonely anymore."

"Ino, turn around before you--"

"Itai!" the girl screeched, bending forward and holding her injured head. She turned and saw that she ran into the open door of the green house, "d-dammit!"

"Ino-chan!" a happy voice sung from the entrance to the school, "Naru-chan!"

Naruto twitched and looked over to see their Art teacher, Genma-sensei. He grinned, toothpick between his pearly whites, and pulled the both of them into bone crushing hugs.

"G-Genma-sensei!" Ino whined in pain, her cheek shoved up against his neck, "my breasts!" she squeeled.

Sasuke smirked, amused.

The brown-haired teacher let them go, "When I saw that you two were missing from the gymnasium when it came time to decorate, I became worried!" he pouted like a child, "and I had to molest Raidou three times before I became stable enough to come looking for you."

Naruto frowned, "I don't want to hear about your sexual exploits. It's bad enough when I have to listen during class."

Genma-sensei coughed, "Yeah, well... where were you two?"

"Naruto slept in," Ino said, "so I went to go fetch him and we ended up in traffic when we were on the bus. Sorry, sensei."

"No, it's ok," Genma-sensei said, waving them off with one hand, "but now, we shall decorate!" he grinned, "and while you do that, I shall spend some time with my darling Raidou," he giggled like a school girl.

Both Ino and Naruto groaned, while Sasuke just kept smirking his little smirk of his.

_I should enjoy the time I have here... because I know something's going to happen soon._

**Wow, I did this in two hours, too! Please review!.!**


	7. Altered

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it.**

**Yes! I'm gettin' an ipod video for Christmas! But I'm gettin' it on the 15th instead, isn't that nifty?.! I'm so excited! I'm gonna put Dir en Grey and gay porn on it! ...and etc!**

"It's looking good so far! Keep it up!" Genma-sensei hollered from the very top of the risers on the far end of the gym, his hands on the hips of his lover, Raidou-sensei. The other brown-haired man taught French, which Genma-sensei very much enjoyed... while in bed.

"Easy for him to say," Ino mumbled, helping Sasuke with the streamers.

The raven had gotten tired of sitting around watching them decorate, so he decided to help, wishing now that he still had his wings. There wasn't a ladder tall enough to reach the top of the gym, so Genma-sensei had left them to calling some kind of special worker to do that. And where exactly where they supposed to find someone like that at 5:30 in the morning?

"Sasuke-kun, how's your back?" the girl asked, starting with another long set of streamers, "it's not aching, is it?"

"It's fine," he lied. The truth was, it was burning like hell, but he didn't want to worry the teen, "but I think I should go change the bandages."

"Oh, I'll help," Ino offered, smiling.

Naruto listened to them converse as he set up tables. Noticing something in his male friend's eyes, he spoke up, "Just finish up with the streamers on this side, Ino, I'll help him out."

The girl pouted, but shrugged and kept going with her work, "Alright, but come back soon. I don't want to have to do everything by myself."

"Gotcha!" Naruto saluted and he, along with Sasuke, stepped into the boy showers. He turned and his smile was gone as quickly as it came, "you're hurting."

Sasuke sighed and sat down on one of the shower benches, shrugging off his thick coat, "You know me better than anyone else."

Naruto smiled slightly at that, but sat next to Sasuke, pulling bandages out of his cargo pockets. Reaching around, he started undoing the ones already wrapped around the raven's torso, the bandages tainted and crusty with dry blood, "I brought some ointment, do you want any?"

"Yes, my back's burning," Sasuke hissed, finally giving into the pain. It was like his back was splitting in half and the area around his wings was throbbing, "if it gets any worse, I think I'll have to tear them out."

Naruto blinked, "Tear them... out? Your wings?"

"They're rotting, Dobe... if they don't come out on their own soon, then I'll have to cut them out," Sasuke replied, sighing when the cold cream of an ointment was smeared over his lower shoulders and mid back, the blond's hands working their magic.

"But without your wings... how are you going to--"

"I'm not going back," he laughed bitterly, "I **can't** go back. There would be no way for me to return without my wings..."_ I don't even know why they're rotting._

Naruto bit his bottom lip, "But then... you'll become a spirit. I don't want to not be able to see you," he began placing the new bandages around Sasuke's chest. He looked down as Sasuke's hand touched his.

"I won't leave you until my three months are up, so don't worry now."

Naruto blushed and felt his heart speed up. He had never felt like this before, but now that he knew Sasuke was his old friend... and that he was his old boyfriend... it made him nervous. Could he kiss him? Hug him? Do the stuff they did when they were younger? Or did Sasuke not want them to be that way anymore?

The raven seemed to have noticed the conflicting emotions and chuckled softly, "Don't think too much, Dobe, you might hurt yourself."

Naruto blinked, then glared, "Shut it, Teme!" he growled, putting the rest of the bandages away, "and to think I was going to ki--" his cheeks turned a dark red and he sputtered.

Sasuke looked at him questioningly, "What?"

"N-nothing..."

Sasuke smirked and leaned in, "Were you about to kiss me?"

_Y-You'd think that with the memories, he'd change back to the sweet Sasuke I used to know! _ "No, I wasn't going to kiss you!" he lied, "don't flatter yourself, you're not that good looking!"

"Is that so?" Sasuke leaned in and stole a chaste kiss, pulling back and smiling slightly, "back when we were little, you used to say I was the cutest boy in the world."

Naruto flushed and touched his lips, "I--"

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! What's taking so long?.!" Ino yelled from out in the gym.

Both boys stood, Sasuke pulling his coat back on and smirking to Naruto before leaving the shower room first. Naruto pouted and followed, angry about not being able to finish his sentence, but happy about sharing a small kiss with the raven.

xXxXx

Kiba ran across the track and waved to his friends, "Oi! Wait up, guys!" he called, shoving through the group of chatting cheerleaders (which included Ino and Sakura).

"Watch where you're going, Kiba!" Sakura and Ino snapped.

Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke had finished with the decorating and had gone to their classes, but it seemed that the school day was ending early because of approaching snow. Japan usually had that type of weather, but it was predicted to be a bad blizzard.

"Oh, Kiba!" Ino stopped the boy, "tell Naruto not to come get me, I'm going to Sakura's."

"Got it!" Kiba saluted, much like Naruto, and continued on his way towards his retreating friend, "Temari! Naruto!" he blinked when he saw an unfamiliar raven-haired male, "wh-who are you?" he asked as he caught up.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the male answered. On the outside, he kept a stoic expression, but on the inside, he was happy that he was finally able to introduce himself using his last name. It had always just been Sasuke.

"He's my...um..." Naruto thought about that, _Boyfriend? Friend? Best friend? Man, Kiba would be pissed if I called him my best friend..._

"Boyfriend," Sasuke said, his deep voice like honey.

Kiba's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, "B-boy-- really?.! For how long?.!"

"Ten years," Sasuke smirked.

"Th-the hell!" Kiba shouted, shocked.

"No, Kiba, we've only been together for about two days! Calm down!" Naruto glared at the raven, "Sasuke-teme just likes getting people worked up."

"More than you know," his smile was taunting.

The blond felt a small blush spread across his cheeks, _Those memories must have awoken a hidden perverted side of him... _

"So..." Kiba thought over his words, "so how did you two meet?"

Naruto knew better than to share his secret about Sasuke with Kiba, the teen having the biggest mouth next to Ino's, so he lied easily, "The Beach. I got a leg cramp while swimming and he saved me before I drowned."

Sasuke rose a thin brow.

Kiba flashed him a bright grin, "Well, isn't that just fate?" he snorted, "but thanks for saving him. Man, if he would've died... jeez, I'd probably fail all my classes. You know, since he helps me with them and all."

Naruto held back a growl, _Bastard. And I call him my best friend?.!_

Temari seemed to find the conversation boring, her foot tapping on the tiled floor impatiently, "Hey, can we go now? I have a job to get to."

"Oh, sorry," Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly, "well, I'll see you tomorrow, Kiba."

"Yeah, see you," the brunnet grinned at Sasuke one last time before heading off to the bus stop.

"Hm," Temari looked around once they stepped outside, the cold air chilling them, especially Sasuke, the boy not used to feeling such chilly weather, "should we ride the bus or walk?"

"I think I gained a pound yesterday," Naruto poked his own gut, "I need to walk it off."

The dark blond girl rolled her eyes, "Fine, then I guess we're walking. You okay with that, Raven?"

Sasuke glanced at her and shrugged, tucking his hands into his coat pockets, "It doesn't matter to me. As long as we get there."

"Yosh!" Naruto pumped a fist in the air, "we should jog!"

Both Temari and Sasuke groaned.

xXxXx

Kakashi stood outside of Naruto's apartment, his eyes trained on the small Shiba Inu that waddled by, his leash in the hand of a young girl around the age of nine. She smiled, a gap between her teeth, and she bowed to him before entering her home, the dog shaking off.

The scarecrow smiled back before the girl closed the door. His eyes quickly darted to Naruto and Sasuke's approaching figures, "Konnichiwa," he greeted cheerfully.

Naruto blinked, "Who are you?"

"Kakashi," Sasuke nodded his head, "what brings you here?"

"Wait, you know him?" Naruto asked.

"He's a guardian angel, much like myself."

Kakashi chuckled, "Actually, I don't think you're going to be a guardian angel much longer," he said it in a joking voice, but Sasuke knew very well that he was trying not to worry the blond.

"Is that why you're here?"

"Exactly. Now, I'd love to speak to you about this inside... if you don't mind, Uzumaki-kun," Kakashi smiled.

"U-uh, right..." Naruto unlocked the door and let the both of them go in before himself, "do you want anything to drink... um..."

"Hatake Kakashi," the silver-haired man said while taking a seat on the plushc couch, enjoying its warmth, "and no thank you."

Naruto placed himself on the couch as well, along with Sasuke.

"How did you find out my wings were rotting?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"I have my ways," he chuckled, "actually, I spoke with Kyuubi-sama last night. I must say... he's enjoying this too much. I thought he would've wanted to help you with your problem, but he, along with Shukaku-sama, are just sitting back and watching. I knew that fox of a man was no good," he snarled, "the same goes for that damned raccoon."

"I see... so I suspect they don't care whether I go back or fade away here," Sasuke kept his eyes from traveling up to Naruto's, "then what should I do?"

"As you probably already know, there would be no way for you to return with your wings in that condition. So you can either stay here until Kyuubi-sama--"

"Wait!" Naruto cut in, "I don't..." he frowned, "I don't even know what's happening to him! Why are his wings rotting in the first place?"

Kakashi sighed, "I'll tell you some other time, but there's something else I need to explain to you first before then," he looked at Sasuke, "when you were alive... something happened and your years of life were altered. You were meant to live until you reached the age of forty-seven, but then..."

_I wasn't supposed to die...?_ Sasuke gripped his pants tightly.

"But then Uzumaki-kun came into your life."

Blue eyes widened, "Wh-what? Are you saying... I was the one who caused him to die...?.!"

"Precisely," Kakashi leaned back and rubbed his neck, "he was never supposed to meet you, he was never supposed to befriend you, he was never supposed to fall in love with you..."

Sasuke felt something in him flare up.

xXxXx

_A blury ball of blond ran into Sasuke, "Sasu-nii! Let's go feed the kittens by Daddy's work! He said we could go, come on!" the small Naruto tugged on Sasuke's a shirt, a blinding smile in place._

xXxXx

He was never supposed to have met Naruto...

_My life with him was a... mistake?_

"We can predict when someone will die and what they'll accomplish during their lives, and believe me, you weren't meant to befriend Uzumaki-kun. We may be able to see all of those things, but we can't predict weather... and there was a big snow storm on Christmas day in 1996."

Naruto felt his body go numb, _We met... when I got lost during that blizzard._

"Uzumaki-kun was meant to go home, while you were supposed to go to your father's work building, but because of the storm, you two met, and that changed your life expectancy. It changed Uzumaki-kun's as well... but it only lengthened his life, while it shortened yours."

"So I..." Naruto looked down at the floor, "so I basically took away his life?"

"Your death was expected to be during the spring of 1998. You were to die at the hands of your mother... smothered in your sleep, to be more precise. But because you met Sasuke, you were away from the house more often, leaving your mother alone so she could calm down from her constant anger, and then you met Ino. She protected you from your mother, so there really was hardly any chance for you to be killed. But Sasuke..." Kakashi glanced at the raven, "you were supposed to live a long life, but because Naruto's life was lengthening, yours was shortening. That's just how it works in Purgatory. A life for a life. The longer his life became, the closer you became to death."

Naruto felt his body shaking, _It was my fault that he died..._

"Then when the rest of your years were up, Kyuubi-sama had to find a way to kill you without it seeming odd. You couldn't just suddenly die when nothing was wrong with you. An accident was plausible, but then that would only alter someone elses life as well. So... he chose to use your brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened, the black orbs darker than usual, "Kyuubi... **used** him?"

"Itachi was going to be put in jail anyway for selling and using drugs, and his future was bleak... so Kyuubi-sama felt that if he was sent to jail for life for killing his younger brother, then it wouldn't matter. Something like that wouldn't change how your parents lived, or anyone else for that matter. It would be a crime within a family, not affecting anyone else."

"He..." Sasuke felt his hands shaking.

xXxXx

_"Otouto," Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair, "I promise I'm trying to quit... but it's hard. Someone can't suddenly stop."_

_Sasuke looked up at him and smile hopefully, "I want you to get better so we can go play without you worrying about the police, Aniki," he received another hair ruffled and he smiled._

xXxXx

Kakashi continued, "He was already known to do drugs, so no one would question the murder. 'He was a drug addict and he killed his brother during a hallucination'. That would be their conclusion and no further investigation would be done. So Kyuubi-sama controlled Itachi's mind and made him push you off the cliff. And everything he said to you before you died... was just a cover up, incase there was someone around watching. Then if the police asked them what happened, they'd surely say Itachi was crazy."

"He... he was being controlled..." Sasuke's eyes flared red.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as the raven stood up quickly, his teeth gritted.

"Sasuke," Kakashi sighed again.

"Where is he? Where's Aniki?.!" he growled.

Kakashi sat forward.

"He's dead."

**Please review!**


	8. Living in the Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been... doing things. :shifty eyes:**

"He's... dead?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi in disbelief.

The silver-haired angel sighed, "Ever since he was placed in jail after your death, he had been wracked with guilt. He loved you and knowing that he was the one who killed you... it drove him crazy. Just last summer, he killed himself."

Sasuke cut off the information on how his brother was able to commit suicide, his thoughts swirling around violently in his head, _He loved me... he tried to quit using drugs for me... and he killed himself because he felt so bad... Aniki..._

Naruto couldn't even pay attention to the conversation anymore. All he could think about was the fact that Sasuke's death was really his fault... not Itachi's. He had always blamed the older Uchiha for killing his best friend, for killing the one person who loved him... but in reality, he was the one who took away the small boy's life.

Holding back his pained and guilty tears, Naruto wrapped his arms around himself, trying to tell himself that it's wasn't done on purpose, _It was an accident... I didn't know I was draining his life away..._

"Uzumaki-kun?" Kakashi asked, "are you alright?"

Choking on a sob, hot tears slipped down tan cheeks. Feeling all eyes suddenly on him, his emotions let loose. He tried to look away from the obsidian eyes that belonged to his best friend, but he couldn't, "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke...!" he sniffed, "Sasu-nii..." he whispered, "I blamed Itachi for your death all these years... when it was **my** fault!"

"Naruto--"

Standing up, Kakashi straightened his clothes, "I think I should leave. There's some things you two must work out between each other. But before I go, I want to tell you that everything I just explained, it all leads up to why your wings are rotting away. Because you weren't meant to die, only half of your soul went to Purgatory, while the other half stayed here, by your grave site. Because you're gaining back all of your memories and feelings, your self that resided in Purgatory began to fade away, making your spirit self here on Earth stronger. Sasuke, if you choose to keep your memories, you'll lose your wings and stay attached, as a spirt, to the living world for eternity."

The man opened the door and stepped out.

"Either way, I don't believe you can be with Uzumaki-kun. The dead will never be able to come back to life, nor will they be able to live alongside them either," he then shut the door, leaving a shaking Naruto and Sasuke behind.

Bending down, Sasuke placed his hands on the blond's quivering shoulders, "Naruto-listen to me..." he didn't really know what to say. He couldn't be with Naruto no matter what. So, he could either give up his memories and emotions and become an angel again, or he could keep them and fade away, only to watch his friend continue on with his life, never being able to communicate with him.

"I killed you!" Naruto hissed, his blue eyes red from tears, "I should be the one dead, not you! Y-You had an entire life ahead of you... You were going to grow up and get married, have children..." he choked on a sob.

"I wouldn't have gotten married..." the raven spoke quietly, forgetting all about his brother. He just wanted to stop the blond's tears, "why would I get married when you were the one I loved?"

Naruto buried his head against Sasuke's shoulders, his arms wrapping around the teen's neck, "W-we were so young... how could that have been true love...?" he asked, shaking.

Sasuke pushed Naruto away gently, looking into damp eyes, "Because I still love you now..." he smiled softly, "dobe."

Laughing through his tears, Naruto smiled, "I-I love you too, Teme..." but then he began crying again, "and I... I don't want to lose you..."

"You won't..." Sasuke pressed his lips against the blond's forehead, "no matter what happens... I'll always be with you," he knew he sounded like a sappy romantic, but when the one you love the most is in pain... you can't help but say the most sickly sweet things.

xXxXx

"I-I can't do this!" Naruto whined as he held the pocket knife in his hand, Sasuke lying on the couch, his wings bare and limp. He had stopped crying an hour ago, the sadness disappearing when Sasuke began whispering the most sweetest things into his ears. There was a small remainder of sadness, but there was more fear now.

"Dobe, I'll be fine. Just cut them out," Sasuke said, "cut the skin around the wings, then cut through the bone that connects them to the shoulder blades."

Naruto gulped, slowly moving the knife forward, hesitently pressing down, the blade sinking into the skin, blood oozing out. He cut around the wings, more crimson liquid flowing down the back and ribs.

Sasuke closed his eyes and gritted his teeth at the horrid pain, "I'd appreciate it if you went a little faster."

Pulling up, the flap of flesh lifted and Naruto could see muscle and bone. Moving the knife to the part where wing bone met the shoulder blade, he began cutting until it was detached, the extra limb falling to the floor, drops of blooding seeping into the carpet.

"O-only one more..." the blond kept himself from looking at the open wound, his heart beating violently. After five minutes, he was able to detach the second wing as well.

Sasuke groaned in pain, "The wounds will close within a few hours... just wrap me up in bandages until then."

Nodding, Naruto ran to the bathroom.

xXxXx

A week passed since the talk with Kakashi and the removing of Sasuke's wings. The Uzumaki apartment had gone back to normal, Naruto and Sasuke going back to their daily routines of the raven following the blond to school, Naruto taking his medicine during his lunch, then after school, they'd spend some time together.

Sasuke's back had completely healed, too. There was nothing there now but smooth ivory skin and two barely visible scars. He knew that troubles were going to head his and Naruto's way soon, but he wasn't going to bring anything up when with the teen. He decided he was just going to be happy with the blond until the time came...

"That stupid dance's tonight," Naruto commented as they walked to school together, Sasuke free from wearing a long coat, "I totally forgot about it until now. I bet you all of my money that Ino's going to flip when I tell her it slipped my mind," he grinned.

Sasuke smiled lightly, "Do you usually go?"

"Nah, it's not my thing."

Sasuke thought about it. He had never experienced a dance, but Kakashi did teach him a few things about dancing a while back. And since he didn't have that much longer to spend with his dobe, he decided that maybe going with him would be quite fun.

"If I asked you to go with me... would you accept?"

Naruto flushed, "Wh-what?"

"I want to go to the dance at your school, and I want you to be my date," Sasuke smirked and held out his hand, "will you be my beautiful partner tonight?"

The blond frowned, but then bursted out into a wide smile, taking the raven's awaiting hand, "I'd love to. But I am not a damn uke! Much less a beautiful one!"

"I never said--"

"But you asked me out! The seme does the asking!"

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled, wrapping his slender fingers around a tan palm.

xXxXx

"He asked you to the dance?.!" Ino squeeled and giggled, "Oh my god, I'm so getting your first dance with him on tape!"

Naruto blushed and grumbled as they walked to the blond's apartment, Sasuke long gone. Naruto had told the raven to go visit Kakashi or something while he talked about some "important" things with Ino. Sasuke has just snorted and gone on his merry way.

"Well... I know how to dance and I definitely know how to party... But Ino, what if all the dancing and stuff effects how my medicine works? My doctor said that I should move and jerk around too much."

"Oh, you'll be fine! You're getting better at controlling your problem these days," she smiled, blue eyes shining, "and I think I have to thank Sasuke-kun for that, don't I? Hmmm, have you two had sex sex yet?"

Naruto sputtered, "N-no! I mean... um, well, do you think he knows what... sex is?" he laughed nervously, "seriously, Ino! He didn't know about any of that stuff when he was little and I don't think they have sex in Purgatory... ew, dead people," he grimaced.

Ino laughed and laced her fingers together behind her, "Why don't you ask him?"

"..."

"What?" the girl pouted.

"Do you know how embarrassing that would be?"

"Well, if he doesn't know what sex is, then that'll be the perfect time to explain it..." she gasped, "or you can use that to your advantage and totally be the seme!"

Naruto grinned, "That could work to."

"But you two will deal with that later," she patted the boy on the back, "what we have to deal with now is your wardrobe. I think we should put you in an Armani suit."

"I-I can't afford that!"

Ino giggled, a sly smile on her face, "I know someone who happens to have one that they never use."

"Oh, and who is that?" Naruto asked, suspicious.

xXxXx

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, an Armani suit on; the color a deep black, the tie a dark blue, "I didn't know Shikamaru had a closet full of these."

Ino sat on the blond's bed, her legs crossed, "Yep, I was surprised myself. But I must say, you look dashing," she laughed, "I bet even my cheerleading squad'll be after you tonight."

"Sasuke'd scare them off," Naruto grinned, "yosh! I think I'm ready to go!' and as luck would have it, Sasuke entered the home just a second after the statement was made. He raced out into the living room and stopped suddenly, his blue eyes wide with surprise.

Sasuke stood there in a suit as well, but he didn't look hot like Naruto, he looked handsome and beautiful at the same time, his usually spiked hair down and reaching mid-neck.

Sasuke held back an uncharacteristic blush, "Kakashi said I would have to dress nice... so he and Iruka bought me a suit."

"Sasuke-kun, you're so pretty!" Ino cooed and ran to the boy, her thin fingers running through his silky black tresses, "I think you two might win the night's 'best couple'!" she giggled, hearts floating around her, "but you two should leave! I still have to go home and get my dress on!" she gave them both a hug good bye before opening the door and running down the concrete steps.

Smiling, Naruto spoke first, "You look good."

"I know, don't I?" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Naruto frowned, "Teme, I should've turned you down when you asked me to go with you!"

"You should've, but you didn't," Sasuke stated, taking the blond's hand, "now, let's go. Iruka said it's best to get to dances early because of the traffic."

Naruto smiled, butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, "Y-yeah... let's go..."

**I know, it's short, but I'll make it up next chapter! I promise! Lemony goodness!**

**Please review!**


	9. The Perfect Night

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, every episode would open with Naruto and Sasuke having sex.**

**Yeah, it's been a while :sigh: I haven't lost interest, I never will... but I've just been busy fiddling around with my new ipod video! XD And today I went to my darling pretend lover's birthday party. We all went to see Eragon! He has a nice tummy :drool: Hopefully, this chapter will make up for the short one I typed up last time. Mmmm yummy goodness.**

**The first song is "Violet Sauce (Anotha recipe)" by Namie Amuro and the second song is "Aroma" by Mika Nakashima. I definitely suggest you go to youtube and look for the songs... and listen to them along with Naruto and Sasuke's dance XD**

**Prepare yourselves for fluff... and smut... that includes more fluff :sweatdrop:**

"Is that Naruto?"

"No way! Look, he really picked a hot guy!" two Osakan transfer students whispered to each other, their accents making their conversation more noticable. They turned away when the blond looked at them.

Naruto grinned, "I bet they're wondering how a dumbass like me could've gotten such a looker."

"I wonder that myself sometimes," Sasuke smirked, but he laced his left arm with Naruto's, pulling the teen closer, their shoulders touching.

Five minutes beforehand, when they had entered the school property, gazes had constantly been on them. Girls had been blushing and whispering, while the guys had been grinning like complete idiots. Of course, Naruto didn't mind since he was always used to getting attention by getting himself in trouble, but Sasuke had felt a little twinge of nervousness. Although, now he could care less.

When they entered the gymnasium, it was dark with various beautiful Christmas lights littered around. Teens were dancing and laughing and the teachers who had decided to come were chatting near the bleachers or by the back doors.

Now was when Naruto had actually taken real notice of his date. The raven looked different with his spiked hair down, but the style made him not an ounce less handsome. His dark eyes flashed with color as the lights by the DJ stand switched to different colors every second.

The blond blushed lightly, _I didn't think about it before since I've never really had a boyfriend... but shouldn't we kiss? Don't couples... do lovey dovey stuff like that? _ he guided the raven to the dance floor, hiding his nervousness with a grin, _Of course, Sasuke's not really the lovey dovey type._

"You seem distracted," Sasuke said curiously behind thick black bangs that covered his eyes as he was tugged away by Naruto. They both came to a stop and Naruto scratched his jaw with a sheepish smile, "p-promise you won't laugh?" he asked loudly as the DJ started another song.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well... we're a couple, right?"

The raven raised a brow, "...Yes."

"Then..." Naruto blushed, "then shouldn't we kiss and stuff?"

Suddenly, Sasuke smirked and pressed against the boy, "We'll kiss later," he swayed his hips to the beat of the music, "after we're done dancing."

Naruto's blush got worse. He didn't know someone like Sasuke could be so... _Dare I say... alluring? And where the hell did he learn to dance?.!_

The movements of the other male became more fluid and Naruto felt his body move, too. His blue eyes never left the ravens'. At least, not until the pale boy let his lids close slightly, the thick lashes caressing his cheeks.

_Dip it in the sauce (hey, hey)_

_Dip it in the sauce (hey, hey)_

_Dip it in the sauce (hey, hey)_

_Dip it in the Sauce (hey, hey)_

The woman's voice was hushed and sensual:

_The rules are simple, but you will learn them,_

_so won't you play with me?_

_(You wanna know how to play?)_

Naruto snickered inwardly at the words as he felt Sasuke rubbing against him, the other male's dancing so perfect and sexy. Oh, he would love to play. Moving his hips with Sasuke's, he latched his fingers onto clothed sides.

_You start with two cards_

_"Joker" and "Ace of Hearts"_

_No, flip a coin to start_

_Show me your everything_

_I'll give you what you need_

_I know how to please you (You, you)_

_A little after the limits_

_is the dangers of a hot spice_

_You wanna try and taste it?_

Neither of them noticed the hundreds of eyes focused on them. Girls were drooling and giggling like yaoi fangirls, their dates sighing. Most of the female population there received nosebleeds when they witnessed the lustrious "mysterious man" (also known as Sasuke) give Naruto bedroom eyes. My, those pitch black orbs held pleasurable promises for the blond.

_Dip it in the sauce_

_My secret recipe_

_Dip it in the sauce_

_Taste it and feel it_

_Dip it in the sauce_

_And be addicted_

_Dip it in the violet sauce_

_Dip it in the sauce_

_My secret recipe_

_Dip it in the sauce_

_Taste it and feel it_

_Dip it in the sauce_

_Feel the hot breeze_

_Dip it in the violet sauce_

Naruto found his hands on Sasuke's stomach, his tan fingers splayed over a smooth expanse of skin. He was amazed he himself didn't have an erection, since Sasuke was rubbing against him like a cat in heat. It was probably because he knew this was a dance... a **public** dance. Now, if they were doing this in his apartment, that'd be a whole different story.

Sasuke looked up at his partner and smiled to himself. He was actually having fun and it really was the first time he had ever felt like this since he gained his emotions back. He felt happy, sad, angry, but now he was experiencing something new. Exhilaration.

_Who knows what can happen from now_

_Come here and join da game_

_(Everyone ain't need a ticket)_

_It's a warm sweet trap_

_Because it sticks to you_

_Burn it up, turn it up, whisper in my ear_

_Dip it in the sauce_

_My secret recipe_

_Dip it in the sauce_

_Taste it and feel it_

_Dip it in the sauce_

_And be addicted_

_Dip it in the violet sauce_

_Dip it in the sauce_

_My secret recipe_

_Dip it in the sauce_

_Taste it and feel it_

_Dip it in the sauce_

_Feel the hot breeze_

_Dip it in the violet sauce_

_Welcome to Sin City_

_From here on is da mind control_

_The secret toys are nowhere_

_But if you want then knock my door_

_Yeah, hear me say Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_The side dish is a cool course_

_How's it taste now?_

_Finish the violet sauce_

_Yeah, hear me say Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Violet sauce..._

The song ended and the girls who had been holding in their bubbling excitement bursted out into screams of joy, their dates plugging their ears, but grinning.

The two teens who were panting and out of breath turned. Naruto blushed and waved to them sheepishly, Sasuke only snorting, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"You'd think they never saw men dance before."

Naruto grinned, "I'm sure they have, but not together."

"Hn," Sasuke stood up straight and brushed his suit off, waiting for the DJ to put on another song, "You dance well."

The blond snickered, "You too, Teme, you too."

Eight more songs passed by, the two of them letting a few girls dance with them, but the females eventually had to leave because of frequent nosebleeds, leaving them alone to bask in each others' presence. It was the right before the last song of the night and Sasuke was quite comfortable with his back against Naruto's chest, his eyes barely open. His date's arms were lazily encircling his waist, tan hands in his stomach as they swayed to the last beats of the song. And that's how they stayed when the last song began. It was a jazzy tune, enough to make the both of them just want to fall asleep in each others' arms.

_The heart of the man I lost_

_One day I will take back its memories_

_Even though I cover my ears, I can still hear_

_The last words that he coughed out_

_If our social status and prestige were turned around_

_I'd run away from it and search for the one I forgot_

_Diamonds? Treasures? I can see them_

_But I don't seek someone that shines with them_

Naruto sighed, blowing warm air against Sasuke's ear, making the raven shiver. He blinked half closed eyes, finally noticing that he was a few inches taller than his boyfriend. He smiled against black locks of hair as they continued to sway.

_There's no more strength in my voice, my eyes, my love_

_The way my hair is tied and untied, ah, it's so simple_

_With the fear of losing makes us weak_

_If it's possible to open someone up inside_

_the memories would dry up_

_I can still smell his last aroma_

_Failure, reality, I can't run from them  
Just before I can see straight ahead, I walked  
Why is life not unreasonable, but still meaningless  
because I loved, I became intoxicated with myself_

_There's no just naked skin, my glamours, habits, tears  
The way my fingers compose deceit, ah so calm_

_I ought to hide this picture  
I forgot how it's appearance corrupted my heart  
In this room of tears  
I can still smell his last aroma_

_The heart of the man I lost  
One day I will take back its memories  
Even though I cover my ears, I can still hear  
the last words that he coughed out_

_I ought to hide this picture  
I forgot how it's appearance corrupted my heart  
In this room of tears  
I can still smell his last aroma_

The music ended and a lot of the couples in the gymnasium complained, but quickly started cheering, knowing that it was time to pick the King and Queen of the dance. Most of the students began murmering about who it was probably going to be.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto with a brush of his hand against his date's hip. He smiled lightly when the blond grinned, the both of them turning to hear the announcement. They both blinked in surprise when they saw Sakura saunter up on stage, her dark red dress fitting her perfectly.

"I would like to announce who the King will be first!" she smiled brightly, "you all probably know who it is without me even saying it," she put a hand on her hip and called out, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

The blond blushed brightly and stuttered, "M-me?.! B-but... but Sakura-chan... I'm **me**! I can't be a king!"

"Che, baka, it's not like you're going to be a real king," she snorted, "just get up here and take your crown!" some of the guys in the crowd shoved Naruto forward, making the teen stumble. He looked back at Sasuke, seeing his smirk.

Frowning, he went up onto the stage, hesitently letting the pink-haired girl place a large crown atop of his golden hair. Looking over the large group of students, he grinned, feeling important, "I-I'm a king!" he shouted.

"We know," Ino chirped as she joined Sakura on stage, her purple dress shining under the lights, "now!" she took the microphone from her friend, earning a growl from the other girl, "to announce the queen! What's a king to do without his beloved queen?" she smiled knowingly to Sakura, letting the girl share the microphone with her, the both of them shouting, "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt himself cringe at being called a queen. Sure, he seemed to like me, but...

He looked around when most of the girls began muttering his name, little hearts floating around them. Walking to the stage, he glared at Ino and Sakura, but he allowed the blond girl to place a shimmering tiara on his head. Stepping back beside Naruto, he silently fumed, causing his date to laugh.

"Don't they look lovely together?" Sakura cooed.

"I think they should kiss!" Ino squeeled, causing a rise of agreements to flood from the crowd.

Naruto held down a twitch as he glanced over at his partner, noticing that the raven looked like he was going to punch both girls in the face. Oh, he felt exactly the same.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" it was like a mantra.

Sighing, Sasuke tugged Naruto forward, "I promised you a kiss, Dobe, now's a better time than any."

"No, it's not!" Naruto complained, "I-I wanted the kiss to be just between us, not the entire school!"

"If we don't do it, we'll get mobbed by a bunch of hormonal women."

Naruto shook his head, but blinked as arms were wrapped around his head, tugging him down until he was a breath away from the raven's lips.

Ino moved in from behind, placing the microphone by them so everyone could hear their conversation.

"I'll make it better," Sasuke promised, moving in, ignoring the shouts from the crowd. He smiled and looked into cerulean eyes, "I love you..." he whispered, "and I want to show everyone here just how much... don't you?"

Naruto felt his heart speed up and he eventually swooped down, pressing his lips against awaiting ones. Neither of them used their tongues, feeling that it would ruin the moment. It was their first kiss... their first **real** kiss. Naruto didn't know about Sasuke, but that kiss meant everything to him. It proved that even though death tore them apart, their feelings were exactly the same, so many years later.

They didn't pull away from the melting kiss until after a minute or so, causing everyone to gush with cooes of "awws" and "so cute".

They looked into each others' eyes before the both of them broke out into smiles, their hearts beating wildly in their chests.

xXxXx

Naruto broke out into laughter as he and Sasuke entered the apartment, his crown toppling forward, but he managed to catch it. A huge smile slid onto his face and he took off Sasuke's tiara, "Hah, this proves **I'm** the seme!"

Sasuke snorted and they both began taking off their suits, not wanting to be in the sweaty outfits any longer. Naruto stripped down to his boxers and tossed the suit onto the sofa, not really caring about it since it wasn't his, while Sasuke neatly folded his and placed it on the table.

"Nice ass," Naruto snickered, clearly in a giddy mood. He had gotten his first kiss and it made his spirits soar.

Sasuke chuckled and looked down, smirking, "Nice bulge, and you're not even aroused yet," his smirk widened, "I bet it'd feel wonderful to have that in my--"

"Shut up!" Naruto covered his clothed manhood and flushed a deep scarlet, "a-and when did you learn such dirty talk?"

"After I asked you to the dance and you sent me to see Kakashi, he told me about the wonders of sex," he shrugged, "he didn't tell me about that subject when we were in Purgatory, so I listened to him and he made me read a few books called the 'Icha Icha Series'. I picked up some things from there," he smirked again, "it's supposed to arouse you. Is it working yet?"

Oh, Naruto could definitely feel an erection coming on and he silently cursed the heavens, "S-so what if it is?"

Sasuke moved forward and pulled Naruto's hands into his, "I don't really understand... how it can feel good," he looked into Naruto's eyes, "sex seems pretty useless to me. Just rutting around and biting..."

Naruto smiled despite the situation. "Well, I'd call that fucking... what I want to do with you would be called making love," he held down a blush and lifted the raven's hands up, "it's different from fucking because it's a lot more in tune with the feelings of love and caring."

"And fucking's not?"

"Well..." god, it was like telling your son about the birds and the bees, except a lot worse, "that has more to do with raw passion and pure lust. Making love has passion and lust, but in a... um, different way?" he groaned in frustration, "how about I just... show you?"

Sasuke let himself be led to the bedroom, curious. He made a strange noise between a gasp and a groan when Naruto gently swung him forward, making him tumble onto the bed, his legs spread unknowingly, his creamy thighs exposed under his shifting boxers.

Naruto felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach, but he tried his best to ignore them, wanting to make this experience the best for Sasuke. This was the first time he had truly seen his partner confused and curious. The raven always had the "holier than thou" attitude, but this time Naruto was the one who knew everything about the topic at hand.

"Naruto," Sasuke laid back when Naruto crawled over him, the blond running slightly rough fingers over a pale stomach, causing the muscles to twitch at the foreign feeling. Obsidian eyes closed and he shivered as lips pressed against the skin right under his ear. He didn't fully understand why it felt so good to just be touched in the softest ways.

"Just feel..." Naruto whispered, desperately wanting everything to be perfect. He kissed a trail along the raven's jaw, then moved down the creamy neck, reaching the juncture between it and the shoulder, his tongue slipping out between his lips in order to taste the salty skin. He cherished the breathy moan that escaped his boyfriend's throat.

Feeling his member throb to full attention, Sasuke shifted his legs and rolled his head to the side, his eyes fluttering closed as he let everything wash over him. The soft lips, the whistful tongue, the lingering fingers and burning palms... _I feel human again..._

Naruto nibbled the skin, then showered the raven's collarbone and chest with open-mouthed kisses, the damp saliva left behind after each kiss making Sasuke's warm skin tingle. The blond ran his hands down slim hips and he hooked his pinkies into the waistband, tugging down as he moved his kisses along slender arms, the biceps twitching.

"Mmm," Sasuke groaned, strands of hair sticking to his sweaty neck. He finally opened his eyes, his black orbs unfocused. Blinking slowly, he trailed his gaze over to see a mess of golden hair moving down his right arm, his hand being lifted. He shuddered when every finger tip was kissed lightly, "Naruto..." he whispered, his throat dry.

"No rushing," the other murmered, his attention switching to the firm stomach that moved in and out with every labored breath. Smiling at the raven's cute belly button, he bent down, flicking his tongue out and swirling it around the little dip. He watched in fascination as the stomach muscles twittered.

Pulling the boxers down, Naruto eyed the barely visible trail of coarse black hair that led the the angel's pulsing member. He inhaled the musky scent and leaned in to nuzzle the muscle, his hot breath ghosting over it.

Sasuke arched up slightly. Sure, he knew that the penis was a male's most sensitive limb, but he had never felt the pleasure one was supposed to get when it was touched. Because he felt no emotions, he could not feel pleasure and had never become aroused before. This was new territory for him, but he wasn't too fearful. It felt good so far, so why should he be afraid?

Finally, pulling away, Naruto yanked down his own boxers, exposing his heated flesh to the cool room temperature, as well as to the flushed angel. He leaned back in and looked at Sasuke's cock before giving it a small lick, his pink tongue pressing against the tip of the head, collecting a droplet of precum.

Eyes snapping shut, Sasuke moaned heatedly. He violently shook as he was completely taken in, the blond wasting no time in pleasuring his lover. The tight throat of Naruto almost had Sasuke cumming right there on the spot, but he managed to hold back.

Purring around the salty length, Naruto sucked, his fingers rubbing the spot between the testicles and entrance, stimulating the prostate. He pulled back, though, when Sasuke let out a hoarse moan, but he kept rubbing with his fingers, pleased with his boyfriend's constant squirming.

Sasuke wasn't too keen on begging, so he just sent Naruto a look that clearly said "Please, make me feel good". And the teen did as he was told. He moved down and spread Sasuke's legs further apart, his tongue running down between two pale globes, pressing against the tight ring of flesh there. He licked the puckered hole until it was slippery enough for entry.

Getting up onto his knees, he lifted Sasuke's legs up and placed them over his shoulders, smiling slightly when the raven looked up at him, his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths.

Sasuke knew from reading Kakashi's books that entry was painful when you weren't relaxed... so he closed his eyes and tried thinking of other things to distract him, _Naruto's smile... his laughter... everything about him is perfect..._ he winced slightly and opened his eyes once again to see that Naruto was completely in. He moaned and latched his hands onto sweaty shoulders as the other began a steady and fast rythem.

"Ahhhh!" Sasuke groaned and clung to the blond, his climax fast approaching. With a long shudder, he came onto his own stomach, but Naruto continued thrusting until the raven was once again at full mast, his erection bobbing up and down, "N-nghnn..."

Naruto pulled his lover up and sat back, lifting Sasuke's slim hips up, then slamming him back down, continuously doing so until Sasuke was like a puddle of goo. He laughed inwardly at the dazed look in the raven's eyes as he continued to slam into him.

"I turned making love..." Naruto grunted as Sasuke's walls clenched around him, "into fucking... sorry."

Sasuke wasn't even paying attention as one particular thrust sent him over the edge once again, his second load of cum splattering onto both of them this time, "N-Naru..." he faded off, his eyes closing.

Naruto finished a second later, his essence filling Sasuke's to the brim, some oozing out as he slipped out, pulling the raven against him as he fell onto the bed. He sighed and covered them up.

"Let's clean up in the morning... I'm too tired to do anything now," he yawned and closed his eyes, smiling as Sasuke uncharacteristically snuggled against him.

"Mmmggnnh..." was all the reply Naruto received from his lover.

He smiled to himself and they both drifted off.

**Ok, chapter complete! Sorry it wasn't smutty, but with this plot... come on, with the way things are going, how could I make it pure smut? There had to be emotions and making love... stuff :sweatdrop:**

**Please review!**


	10. Paradox

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Finally, another chapter! I'm amazed you people still stick with me XD Also, could anyone tell me what this other "Just Like Heroine" Naruto story is about?**

Kyuubi stared out at all the other angels flying about Purgatory, his crimson eyes hidden by silky tresses the color of the darkest orange. His soft lips were positioned in a smirk as he stepped back, his soft gown flowing behind him as he stepped through the library. On his way out, towards the stairs, Shukaku met up with him.

"Dear Shukaku," he moved his hand up and ran his slender fingers down a slim jaw, "we'll need to visit Sasuke soon..." his voice was smooth, as always, "he has already ripped out the remainder of his wings."

"Is that so?" the other male set his hand atop Kyuubi's, "then we'll need to cut his ties soon, I presume?"

Kyuubi nodded, locks of his hair falling over his shoulders, "Soon," he then ran his claws down his partner's arm, moving to head down the staircase.

xXxXx

"Kakashi, what did I tell you about reading those things at the table?" Iruka's left eye twitched as he set the table for the both of them.

The scarecrow put away the orange Icha Icha Tactics book, his eye an upturned 'u', "Gomen, Dolphin-chan," he groaned when Iruka hit him over the head with the salad's serving spoon. He still didn't get why Iruka kept feeding him if he thought the angel couldn't eat, "ano... that hurt..." he chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You deserved it," Iruka huffed, placing the rest of the food dishes on the table. He sat down and handed Kakashi his glass of water, then began eating, not giving the other man another glance.

Kakashi sighed and took a sip, the beverage quenching his thirst, "Why do you continue to give me food?" not that he was complaining. He **had** to eat now that he gained back his human feelings.

Iruka pulled the fork out from between his lips, his hazel eyes never lifting from his plate.

"Maybe it's in hopes that one day I might be able to feel it sating my unreal hunger?"

Iruka took a swallow of his drink, his fingers shaking slightly. Licking his lips, he sighed, "I want you to become human again, I want you to stay with me."

_Iruka... _"To become a human, one must be alive," he stated. Yes, he felt human emotions, but that did not mean he was human. He was an angel, he was dead.

Iruka smiled bitterly, "Stay with me..." he repeated to himself, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

_If I tell him... then it will make it harder for him to let go... Just like it will be terribly hard for Uzumaki-kun to let Sasuke go..._

"I love you, Iruka," he muttered. Those words wouldn't make it better... even if they were true. But to Iruka, they were nothing. To him, Kakashi felt nothing, so his words of love were false.

_I want to say I love you without him shaking his head and looking at me like he wants to cry... _

xXxXx

Sasuke awoke to find a warm body in his arms, golden hair tickling his chin and neck. He shifted and looked down, smiling as he watched Naruto's chest rise with every breath, the tan fingers on the bed twitching every so often, signaling that the blond was having a dream.

Running his pale fingers down a warm, tan arm, he rested his palm at the elbow, rubbing the skin there. He hadn't felt this calm, this relaxed in a long time. He used to feel calm when he was with Kakashi in Purgatory. They would just wander around and look at the scenery. But that serenity didn't even compare to the feeling he had while lying next to his love.

"Naruto," he whispered in the other's ear. It was a school day and the blond had approximately an hour to get dressed and get to school. He moved and sat up, smirking when his lover fell back, his head hitting one of the many pillows.

Beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and a yawn was let loose, canine teeth being exposed. Naruto rubbed his eyes and scrunched his nose up to hold in a sneeze, "Ngh, Sasuke...? What time is it?" he asked, yawning loudly again.

"You have an hour before school starts," the raven crawled out of bed, finally noticing for the first time that his stomach and arse were covered in semen. He winced when he stood, his backside throbbing.

"Maa, that's plenty of time," Naruto got up, noticing the cum on his stomach as well. He blushed and chuckled sheepishly, "oh, yeah... we have to shower, don't we?"

Sasuke snorted, stretching, a few of his bones popping, "Together?"

Naruto actually grinned, "Why not? Just as long as you don't try to seduce me with your unwordly good looks," his waggled his brows.

The raven released a soft laugh, "I'll try to hold back my beauty, Dobe."

Together, they went into the bathroom, both already nude and ready for a nice, steaming shower. Sasuke was the first to slip in, his pale skin turning a light pink as hot water hit his flesh. He sighed in pleasure, remembering what Kakashi had told him about the morning after.

_"It feels like Heaven," the scarecrow winked, "your muscles are relaxed and the sexual tension is gone. But remember, Sasuke, the only thing you have to worry about afterwords is whether you have a sexual disease or not."_

Sasuke smirked inwardly, _Can the dead even get STD's?_

"What are you smirking about?" Naruto stepped in, shutting the curtain, sighing as the hot water caressed his sticky skin. He grabbed a washrag and began lathering it with cucumber melon body wash.

Sasuke moved the wet locks of his dark hair out of his face, "It's nothing."

"Sure," Naruto grinned and reached forward to grab Sasuke's arm, rubbing the washrag over his light skin. He snickered when the angel groaned at the simple feeling, his eyes closing, "you're pretty sensitive when it comes to skin on skin contact," he commented, moving the cloth up to rub circles near his shoulder blades.

Sasuke didn't reply, simply let his boyfriend scrub him clean of their activities last night. He held back a hiss as the cleaning went lower, moving over his sore behind, "Could you be more careful?"

"Sorry," Naruto chirped. Moving down legs, then back up, he began working on the front, foaming up a firm chest and smooth stomach. He smirked and started a good scrub down on the angel's limp member.

Glaring down at the blond (who seemed to be enjoying the task at hand more than he should), Sasuke stepped back, "I didn't ask you to molest me, Dobe."

"But what did I say about looking so seductive?" he pouted.

The raven snatched the wash cloth away and put more soap on it, beginning his own trail of suds over the blond's dark skin. He rubbed down every limb, over the stomach, and over the chest. Smirking when he reached the blond's member, he rubbed over it, heaving a raspy moan into Naruto's ear. Oh, revenge was sweet.

Naruto yelped and jumped back, covering his crotch, "T-Teme!" he growled.

"What?" Sasuke faked his innocence, "are you getting hard?"

Naruto blushed, _That bastard..._

xXxXx

Ino kissed Shikamaru on the cheek, giggling when the lazy teen blushed lightly. As she hugged him, she spotted a familiar tuff of blond hair enter the school building and she bid her boyfriend farewell, promising to meet him during lunch.

Running to her friend, she grabbed the back of his sweater and tugged him back, "Ohayo, Naruto!" she greeted him like usual, "how is our school's king this morning?"

Naruto grinned, "Pretty good, I guess. Though... I've had better," he scrunched his nose up at the memory of trying to get his erection to go away, while a snickering Sasuke sat in the living room eating breakfast.

"And how is the queen?" she smiled brightly.

"Well, he should be wandering around here somewhere. That bastard's stuck on following me around while I'm at school," he rubbed his neck as they walked down one of the many halls.

"I think it's sweet," she cooed, "he wants you to be safe. Of course... it's sort of his job,isn't it?"

"Yeah, but since his wings are gone, what's the point? It's not like he can go back to Purgatory, anyway," he sighed loufly, "ok, Naruto, dispell all bad thoughts!" he smacked himself in the head, wincing.

Ino laughed, "Live in the now!" she shouted, "thinking of the future is for losers," she made an "L" with her fingers and put it up to her forehead.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, but you can't help but think of it every once and while, right?"

"Uzumaki," a raspy voice said from the room beside them.

The blond turned and made a face when he saw Orochimaru standing in the doorway of his classroom, _What's he doing here?_

"Where's Kurenai-sensei?" Ino asked.

"She's out sick," the snake hissed, "now both of you, take your seats before I give you detention."

Both teens glared at him before going into the room, sitting in their usual seats by the window, Temari already seated. The dark blond girl had her head resting on her folded arms, her eyes closed as she snoozed away.

"Oi, Temari," Naruto shook the girl awake, receiving a slap in the face. He fell back, suprised that his friend woke up that fast, "i-itai," he whined.

"Sorry," Temari yawned, "but how many times do I have to tell you to not mess with me when I'm asleep? You never learn."

Naruto huffed and grabbed onto the arm Ino offered him, standing up and flopping down into his own seat, a hand to his cheek, "Bitch," he grumbled.

"Fag," she looked at her nails, "hey, did we have homework yesterday?"

"I don't think so," Ino said, settling down at her own desk.

"Good," Temari sat back, smirking over at Naruto, "hey, I heard you were school king last night at the dance. There were also some rumors about your date being some sexy guy... and he was announced queen?" she snorted, "I bet he was enthusiastic about that."

Naruto laughed along with her, "Well, we did end up--" he stopped himself, his face going completely red.

"Did what?" Ino asked. She then saw that the blush was spreading and she giggled like a crazy fangirl, "Oh, I see! You two had sex!"

Every student in the classroom turned.

"Hot!" One of the girls on the track team cheered.

"Uzumaki got laid!" three of the boys in the back yelled, earning them a glare from Orochimaru.

"Sit down!" the snake growled, stepping into the classroom and slamming the door shut, "there will be no misbehaving while I'm here, understand?" he smirked when most of the students nodded, scared, "good. Then get to work on what's written on the board," he sat at the front desk, golden eyes scanning the room for any students who were off task.

Naruto glared when the teacher was looking away, then started working, the assignment being an essay on your life. He didnt even finish the topic, already despising the idea of sharing his past with Kurenai-sensei. But since she wasn't here... it'd probably be the damn snake who read them. And Naruto knew that Orochimaru would love to have anything and everything he could use against him as blackmail or something. The bastard hated him that much.

He began writing, talking about his mother, father, Sasuke, Ino, and the death of Sasuke...

xXxXx

Forty minutes passed by and Naruto finally finished. Sitting his mechanical pencil down, he sighed and sat forward, pressing his forehead against his desk, _My hand hurts and I feel depressed... damn my past for being so angsty and having Liftime channel potential..._ "Wait, that's the women's channel," he grumbled to himself.

"Quiet, Uzumaki!" Orochimaru snapped.

Naruto didn't even lift his head. He sighed again, _Of course he_ _ was listening to me..._ he turned so he was facing the window. Looking past Ino (who was tapping her nose with her pen, trying to get ideas), he watched the dark clouds outside swirl around each other slowly, trying to conjure up a snow storm.

_I wonder if Sasuke's looking at them too, waiting for the snow to fall... Damn my romantic thoughts!_ he rolled his head over again, his nose pressing against the cold desk top, _Naruto, you're ranting again... Look, I'm even talking to myself. Am I really that bored...? Jeez, I'm asking myself questions, too?_

"Uzumaki, head up!" the teacher glared daggers at the tired lump of a student, "do you want detention?"

Naruto sat up, a frown on his face, "Sorry, **sensei**," he grounded out through gritted teeth. He looked around and noticed that a few students had their heads down. He narrowed his eyes, _How come he doesn't yell at them? _he rolled his eyes and busied himself with his art notebook, the papers almost all filled with cartoons and sketches,_ because he hates me, duh._

He began doodling, a little raven bird forming, the back of his feathered head looking a lot like a duck butt. He snickered to himself and continued to draw, a small fluffy fox imagined next, it's slanted eyes making it look asian. He then drew the little fox and raven playing with each other in the fox's burrow.

Ino glanced over and held back a snort of laughter.

Naruto tilted his head at the drawing, _Hmm, that seems sort of familiar..._ he blushed deeply then shut the art book, realizing that his boredom was getting to him. Glancing at the clock, he noted that there was still a half an hour until the next class. He clenched his fists and groaned loudly.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm soooo bored!" he whined, forgetting exactly where he was.

"Uzumaki! Come with me!" Orochimaru growled, getting up from his desk, "Hinamori, watch over the class!"

A tall girl stood up from her desk and she ran to the board, "Hai," she said politely.

Naruto gulped, but gave everyone an expression that he really didn't care. Following Orochimaru out of the classroom, he looked up, seeing the smirk visible on the man's face.

"You love causing trouble, don't you, Uzumaki?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I didn't even do anything that bad!"

"Shut your mouth and come with me."

The blond stayed behind his teacher, not noticing Sasuke behind an open classroom door in the hallway.

xXxXx

Naruto felt his heart beating widly in his chest as they approached the gym, _Please, God, no..._ he begged, but the smirk he received from Orochimaru told him that they were most definitely going into the large building. The blond held back his fear and followed after, looking down at the ground.

Orochimaru damn well knew Naruto was afraid of the soccer players, and he was going to use that fear in order to punish the blond. To the snake, the teen's fear and pain were a lot better than giving him detention or suspending him.

Gai-sensei turned and he flashed Orochimaru his famous nice-guy pose, "What brings you here, Oro-san?"

Orochimaru held back his glare. He absolutely despised being called Oro-san, "Uzumaki was bored after his test, so he decided to come here and help you with the rest of your class period," the snake smiled darkly, "isn't that right, Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded reluctently.

"Ah, youth!" Gai-sensei flashed the blond a grin, "well, Naruto-kun, the first thing you can do is pass out the water! The team needs a bit of refreshing before they go back out. And can I trust you to watch over them while I head to the principal's office?"

Naruto's whole body stiffened, _Alone... with **them**? _he felt his breathing speed up, "U-um, sure..." he answered, his fingers shaking against the fabirc of his uniform pants.

"Good! I shall return shortly!" he went off, along with Orochimaru who went into the first hall outside of the building.

"Enjoy the rest of the period," the snake chuckled raspily before he disppeared into the main building.

Naruto looked over at the box of waterbottles, his blues eyes darker than usual. He took a deep breath and gave a large grin, "I can do this!" he cheered to himself, going over and grabbing the box. He went out onto the field and kept himself from shivering when most of the players looked at him.

One of them, Kyouhei, grinned like a cat, his dark eyes mischevious, "Well, if it isn't the little fag boy," he laughed, all of his friends laughing along with him.

Naruto tried to not let that insult get to him, "Yeah, sure, gay guy, how about some water?" he held out the box, the cheeriest smile he could muster plastered on his tan face.

Kyouhei's best friend, Maki, joined in, "Trying to get on our good side, queer? Handing us water bottles ain't gonna work," he looked down on the shorter boy.

"Why don't you suck us all off," one of the other players laughed, causing an erruption of cheers from the various other team members.

"Yeah, I bet you'd like that," Maki smirked, "getting on your knees like a whore and sucking me off."

Naruto felt his face become red in anger, _I won't let them get to me this time! _ Handing a waterbottle to Kyouhei, he grounded out, "Take it and go play with your stupid soccer ball."

A lot of the guys made "Ooooh" sounds, urging the insults on, knowing full well Naruto was probably going to get his ass kicked by either Maki or Kyouhei.

Kyouhei opened his bottle and smirked. Without a second to waste, he poured the clear liquid onto Naruto, the water soaking his hair and drenching his face and clothes.

Sputtering, Naruto stepped back, wiping away the water from his eyes.

"You seriously want your ass kicked, fag," Kyouhei chuckled, "why don't we grant his wish, guys?" there were several grunt of approval.

Naruto's eyes widened, _Not again... _he turned to run, but a bunch of hands pulled him back, slamming him to the ground. He coughed and his vision blurred when his head was slammed into the ground. He snapped his eyes shut when he saw Maki getting ready to kick him in the side, but when the blow didn't come, he blinked, looking up to see Sasuke. The raven punched Maki in the face, sending the player toppling to the ground. All of his teammates ran to him, the only one staying behind being Kyouhei.

"Who the fuck are you?" he growled.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he closed his eyes.

Naruto sat up, _Sasuke..._

_I used to know a special techinique angels used when something backfired during their jobs... _he slowly lifted his eyelids, _I'm not strong enough to take on all of them... please let me still be able to do this..._

Kyouhei's eye widened and he stepped back, his pupils dilating.

Sasuke eyes were fully open, irises a blood red, wheels churning within the incarnadine ring. They flickered between black and red, but he soon kept a hold of the red.

Naruto felt his breath hitch and it was like he was out of his own body. He felt horribly heavy, not really being able to keep himself up. Blinking, his vision faded to only black, red, and white, the whole school area changing into the same colors. He turned and he saw Kyouhei on the ground, the teen grasping his head and screaming. Along with him were his teammates, but all of them seemed frozen.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, his voice echoing throughout the strange world.

The raven was standing in front of Kyouhei, his eyes never blinking, his figure flickering like a pixelated image.

"Sasuke..." Naruto tried again, but his voice dissolved into nothing. He slowly got up, the weight pushing down on him like bricks, but he kept going, eventually getting the hang of it. Steadily running forward, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, knocking him down. As they fell, Sasuke's eyes finally moved, locking onto Naruto's, the strange world they were in disappearing.

As they hit the ground, Naruto felt pinpricks in his arm, a sign that it might've been broken. He ignored the pain and moved forward, looking down at Sasuke's face to see the obsidian orbs back again.

"You're ok..." the blond whispered, having been more worried about the raven than himself, "wh-what was all of that?" his voice was shaking, "what did you do?"

"I knew I couldn't protect you from all of them... so I tried to use something my mentor taught me years ago... It was used in case a guradian angel's job backfired. They used it as a way of reversing time..." he sat up slowly, "I thought maybe I could use it to stop time instead... I used it years ago and was able to do so, but this time... it's like something went wrong," he rubbed his aching head, "probably because I no longer have my wings..." he noticed how Naruto was cradling his arm and he furrowed his brows, "is your arm hurt?"

Naruto smiled slightly, "It might be broken... but it doesn't really hurt that much," his smile brightened, "and even though it looks like you might've killed them..." he glanced over at the limp forms of the soccer players, "thanks for saving me."

Sasuke smiled, his eyes burning from his earlier attempt at stopping time.

A swishing sound from above alerted them and they both looked up, watching as Kakashi descended down upon them, his white wings stretched far out from his body, retracting when he landed. He looked more serious than usual.

"You used it?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded slowly, "How did you...?"

"Guardian angels can feel those types of techniques when they're used. Meaning Kyuubi-sama could probably sense it as well," he sighed and shook his head, "Sasuke, what you did was stupid and foolish. You'll be lucky if Kyuubi-sama doesn't come down right now and bind you to this earth," he bent down, noticing the way Naruto was holding his arm, "and you hurt your job? Reckless," he scoffed.

Sasuke lowered his head, "I didn't mean to--"

"That's not the point!" Kakashi yelled, "it doesn't matter whether you meant it or not, you still did it," he sighed again, "Sasuke, you need to understand... Kyuubi-sama doesn't care whether you're a part of Purgatory or not. He only cares about the angels who are fully bound to him... and what you just did will fuel his desire to just get rid of you now. The sooner you're gone, the sooner he can get back to his normal task of being watcher of Purgatory," he lifted Naruto up gently, "just... promise me you won't do it again. I don't want you to have to disappear... sooner than you have to."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

Naruto pulled away from Kakashi, "You mean... Kyuubi could just come down right now and take Sasuke away... away from me?"

"He has that kind of power. The only reason he's not coming down now is because he's..." he narrowed his eyes, "he wants to watch how Sasuke's time here is spent. Then he'll come down and rip everything away, turning Sasuke into an Earth-bound spirit."

Naruto looked down at his lover, his aching sadness from a few days before returning full throttle.

xXxXx

Kyuubi's shimmering red eyes opened wider than usual, his head against Shukaku's shoulder as they sat in one of his many towers. His pupils became slightly larger and he showed Shukaku a vulpine grin.

"This is getting quite interesting," he commented, his fingers running through Shukaku's thick locks of brown hair.

Shukaku's eyes were closed, his mind focused on the conversation between Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. All of the guardian angels had special techniques and the brunnet's was to allow him the power of watching over everything and everybody, no matter where it or they were. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Kakashi thinks you'll arrive down there any moment, as if Sasuke's actions fuel your decision on when you will bind him down."

Kyuubi let out a strong laugh, "Actually, I believe that will make everything even better. Watching Sasuke and Naruto-kun on edge constantly..." he smirked, "how deliciously entertaining."

Shukaku sighed, "You're so easily amused."

"I am, aren't I?" he moved down so his head was resting against the other male's shoulder. His dark red eyes were glowing under the flickering light of the candle beside their large chair. Digging his nails into Shukaku's arm, he drew blood.

Shukaku looked at the oozing blood, then at Kyuubi.

The red-head's smirk widened, spreading until his teeth were exposed, a demonic grin on his beautiful face.

**That has to be the longest chapter I've ever written... ever. O.O Jeez, man, it took me forever! The next chap will be out most likely tomorrow. I'll have fun with that one! Orochi-bastard'll get what he deserves!**

**This chapter was titled after my currect obsession of a song XD "Paradox" by the TRAX. Man, the band hasn't been the same since Rose left... T.T**


	11. One Week

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I decided to put this chapter up after I got the usual amount of reviews from my fans. That would be about... hmm, 25? Yeah XD And while I'm writing this, there's only 7... which amazes me because I worked the hardest on this chapter than any other... damn.**

**This chapter has the usual drama, but I know you'll all love Sasuke's revenge on Orochimaru XD Damn, for a piss ass little avenger boy, he can be soooo cute!**

**And the whole mentioning of marriage in here... yeah, do remember that Naruto says it's more of a joining ceremony thing. No a full blown wedding. Then this fic would be really... odd.**

Kakashi glanced around the field, seeing no one around. Pulling Sasuke off the ground, he brushed the dirt off of him, "Take Uzumaki-kun and go home, I'll deal with everything here."

"B-But I can't just skip class!" Naruto complained, "I already have bad grades--"

"What's more important, your grades or Sasuke staying with you for just a while longer?" Kakashi looked down at Naruto seriously. He saw the blond's fear and sadness, and it reminded him so much of Iruka.

Naruto continued to hold his injured arm while his cerulean eyes fell on Sasuke, "I want him to stay..."

"Then go back to your apartment with him. I'll clean everything up here and hopefully Kyuubi-sama and Shukaku-sama won't come down," he walked past them and bent down in front of the fallen soccer players, black wheels much similar to Sasuke's appearing in his one blood red eye.

Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's hand and they moved forward, Sasuke saying nothing, looking at nothing but what was ahead of him.

_I've messed so much up with just one decision..._ the raven's eyes wandered up to meet Naruto's, _I wanted to protect him, but I only did something that'll hurt him even more..._

Kakashi used his technique on every one of the players, watching as their bodies lifted and moved back, their expressions showing that their time was being reversed. He stood back up and flew into the sky as the members stopped moving, all of them standing in a group, chatting.

Flapping his wings, he swooped behind the main school building and watched Naruto and Sasuke leap over the fence leading the parking lot. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked straight up into the clouds, but saw nothing.

_Kyuubi-sama..._

xXxXx

"I thought we weren't going to go down?" Shukaku followed behind his partner, his light tan wings keeping him afloat as they descended down to Earth.

"I changed my mind," Kyuubi smirked, his dark orange hair fluttering behind him, "I want to see exactly how close they are. Hearing it from you is not good enough."

"Hai," the brunnet pulled Kyuubi against them as they landed, knowing the red-head was weak when it came to landings.

Kyuubi let himself be held by Shukaku, thanking the man, then gently pulling away, moving forward through the snow-covered floor of the woods, "Where is Naruto-kun's home?" he asked, frowning as the bottom of his silky gown became wet from the snow.

"Across the creak, over there," Shukaku pointed to the frozen over creak, fallen leaves laying atop of it, "both he and Sasuke reside in a small apartment."

"I see," leading the way, Kyuubi stepped onto the ice, his bare feet sliding across the ice, yet the cold didn't phase him (probably because he couldn't feel). As they both got closer to the apartment complex, the slits of Kyuubi's eyes became thinner, one of his fangs visible as he smirked, "I feel him."

"Do you want me to hold Naruto back while you speak with Sasuke?"

"No... I'd like to see how sweet Naruto-kun will react," the angel's smirk widened.

xXxXx

"Let's wrap your arm up," Sasuke said quietly, going into the bathroom.

Naruto sat down at the table, his eyes downcast. His day was going so well until Orochimaru sent him out to the fields... Gripping his pained arm, he gritted his teeth and let his messy golden bangs fall over his eyes.

_I can't take this anymore...!_

"Don't worry, the pain will go away soon."

Naruto's head shot up, his blue eyes widening.

Kyuubi stepped towards him, arm stretched out. The angel had an empty smile, his red eyes frightening, "You will soon see... what I have in store for you."

The blond backed away from the hand, falling out of his chair, his broken arm slamming against the table. He screamed out in agony.

Sasuke ran in, "Naru--" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kyuubi, Shukaku leaning against the wall in the back of the room. He felt his stomach drop and he quickly moved forward to Naruto, helping the blond sit up. His eyes hesitently moved up, meeting Kyuubi's.

"Wh-what do you want?" Sasuke tried to growl, but his voice was shaking, _I don't want to go yet..._

_Their relationship seems firm and strong... _"Don't worry..." Kyuubi narrowed his eyes, "I'm not here to bind you... **yet**," he smirked, "I'm only here to see the darling child that practically murdered you," he chuckled when he saw Naruto's body shaking.

"I never..." Naruto was stuck in the moment, his fears choking him. Everything Kakashi had talked about days ago came rushing back, the pain of knowing he murdered his friend flooding back.

"He did nothing!" Sasuke snarled, getting a grip on his fear.

"Whatever you wish to believe. It makes no difference to me," Kyuubi moved his bangs out of his face, "I'm only here to tell you that you have exactly one week left with Naruto-kun."

"One week..." Sasuke whispered to himself, _that's not enough time... _"What happened to the three months I had?"

"You think you deserve that much time?" Shukaku spoke from the back.

"Yes, I don't think you deserve it," Kyuubi threw him a sly smile, "You tried to attain your human emotions without telling me, you chose to stay here, chose to tear yourself away from me... and you injured Naruto-kun," he laughed darkly, "you also injured quite a bit of humans with your technique. If I weren't such a nice person, I would take you away from Naruto-kun right this second."

Naruto felt his eyes burn with anger.

"And you also pulled Kakashi into your problem... I might even have to punish him as well for actually assisting you."

Naruto shoved Sasuke back, pushing himself up and pulling his good arm back, fist clenched, "Shut the fuck up!" he hissed, but before he could hit the angel, Shukaku moved forward, slamming his knee into Naruto's stomach.

The blond coughed and fell forward, his injured arm being slammed under his body as he hit the floor. Wincing, he glared up at both of the males, "Q-quit playing with him...!"

"We should leave," Shukaku commented, "we are needed in Purgatory, Kyuubi-sama."

"Alright then," Kyuubi smirked at Naruto, then at Sasuke (who seemed frozen), "I'll be back in one week. Make good time of those seven days," then they left, Shukaku right behind his partner.

Sasuke snapped out of his momentary bout of shock and rushed to Naruto.

"Dammit, it hurts..." Naruto groaned, letting his lover lift him up.

"Here..." Sasuke suddenly felt so small. It was a feeling he had never felt before... It was like he was worthless. He had broken Naruto's arm, hadn't been able to keep him from getting hurt by Shukaku... What good was he? It was as if he was only a burden to the blond.

He shook his head, getting rid of his thoughts. Lifting the blond up, he placed him on the couch, bending down to pick up the bandages he had dropped when running into the living room, "I'm sorry," he muttered, lifting up the blond's sleeve, wrapping the arm up. He noticed that it wasn't really broken, just severely bruised.

"For what? Not holding me back?" Naruto huffed, sticking his nose up in the air, "I'm glad you didn't! That bastard deserved to get punched! ..." he pouted, "even though it was **me** who got hit instead..."

Sasuke smiled lightly at the playful mood the other was in. It was amazing how the blond could just store things away, "Naruto..." but he didn't want to shove it all away yet, not yet... "I have one week left..."

Naruto's pout turned into a sad smile, "Yeah... we'll have to make the best of it, won't we?" he suddenly grinned, _I don't want to think about him being gone. I want to think of him as he is now... _"so! Let's get married!"

Sasuke stared at him for a second, then laughed. Not a chuckle or snort, but a true, loud laugh.

Naruto smiled at the other before hugging him, keeping his injured arm down by his side, "Do you think I'm joking?"

The raven immediately shut up, brows furrowing, "You have to be," he stated, "we're too young... and what's the point of marrying a dead man?"

Naruto laughed quietly, "That's true... then how about a fake wedding? Ino can be our priest... or priestess? Whatever."

"You can't be serious."

Naruto pulled away and smiled like an idiot, "You're not going to be with me very long... just humor me, alright?"

Sasuke smiled back slightly, "Sure, why not? Let's have a big gay wedding."

The blond laughed loudly, holding down an embarrassing snort, "Y-Y-yeah! A big gay wedding!" he continued laughing until tears fell from his eyes, _Only seven more days where we're happy together... I'll make sure we do every fun thing possible until that time is up!_

xXxXx

Ino had been to the point of tears when Naruto told her Sasuke was going to be gone within one week, but what really made her cry was the fact that they wanted to get married. Really, what kind of joke was that?

"M-Married?" she sniffled, "Naruto, do you know how sad you're going to be once he's gone.. and--and you have some wedding ring on your finger to constantly remind you of him?"

Naruto sighed, "Ino, it's a fake wedding. Actually, it's more like a ... joining ceremony?"

"But there's no wedding or joining ceremony without a ring!" she argued, "and... I don't think... it's a good idea. Why would you want a constant remainder of him? You know what it's like to lose someone and have their presence follow you everywhere..."

"I know," Naruto growled, "but... Sasuke got rid of my problems with my mom... I don't even have to really take the medicine anymore! So, the only presence left will be his... and I'm sure it'll be a good one," he smiled.

Ino wiped her pale blue eyes and sighed, "Naruto..."

"We're getting married," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl.

Ino gave him an annoyed look, "Do you know how weird it sounds coming from you two? Two teenage boys wanting to get married... it's abnormal. But if you two want to get hitched, whatever."

"We're not getting hitched!" Naruto blushed crimson, "it's a--"

"I know, I know, a joining ceremony," the girl rolled her eyes, "but we can plan out all of that stuff later. We have a class to get to, remember?"

"O-Oh, right," Naruto gave his boyfriend a lingering kiss on the lips before smiling and running off onto the school grounds with Ino.

Sasuke walked down the sidewalk, heading to the back of the cafeteria where he could sneak in without anyone noticing, _What was I thinking when I agreed to his stupid idea of... partial marriage? _he smiled to himself though, secretly loving the idea of always being bonded to his dobe, _but while I'm still here... I should get rid of that snake, _he smirked, plans already forming in his mind.

xXxXx

"Uzumaki!" Orochimaru slammed his hand down on the blond's desk, waking the boy from his small nap, "did you learn nothing from yesterday?" his voice was low and dangerous, "should I send you back out there?"

Naruto shook his head, still a bit dazed from his nap, "Nggh, sssir," he mumbled.

Orochimaru snorted and went back to the front of the class. He was their substitute teacher once again, Kurenai-sensei still out with the flu. It seemed like he was more bitter today than usual.

_"Orochimaru-sensei, please report to the boys' locker rooms. Orochimaru-sensei, please report to the boys' locker rooms."_ the intercom said from its position above the chalkboard.

Scowling, Orochimaru ordered for the same girl from yesterday to come up to the front, "Make sure no one misbehaves," he hissed before leaving.

Naruto blinked, then turned to Ino, "Did that... sound like Sasuke-teme?" he asked, confused.

"It did," Ino replied, getting up from her seat, "what's he doing?"

The student in charge of the class, Hinamori-sempai, turned and watched Ino get up. She pushed her glasses up, her hazel eyes hidden beneath a glare on the two glass spectacles, "Yamanaka-san, where do you think you're going?"

Ino tried to make up an excuse, "I-I feel faint," she pretended to wipe sweat from her forehead, "Naruto and I were out early this morning and I think we're bothing catching a cold," she glared at Naruto, wanting him to help her with her plan.

"A-ah, yeah!" he coughed, "my throat's all sore and itchy," he whined, getting up, "I need immediate medical attention."

Ino's brow twitched.

Hinamori-sempai looked at them strangely, "Um... alright then..."

Ino grabbed Naruto's wrist and tugged him out of the classroom, the both of them running down the hall, "What do you think Sasuke-kun's trying to do?"

"I don't know, but if he ends up getting me in trouble, our marriage is frickin' off," he frowned.

Ino smiled and giggled, but she immediately shut up when they arrived at the gym, Orochimaru outside, about to walk in. The snake opened the door and went through, his figure heading to the locker rooms.

"Why would Sasuke-kun want him to go to the lockers?"

"Let's just stay out here and see if he comes back out any time soon," Naruto suggested, dragging Ino into the bushes by the gym.

xXxXx

Orochimari went into the boys' locker room, his golden eyes scanning the area. He glared at nothing when he saw that Gai-sensei was indeed absent from the room, _He's the only person who would need to speak with me in the gym, _he mentally hissed. He turned around so he could leave, but then he heard water running in the showers. Gritting his teeth, he went to the showers, knowing that Gai-sensei was probably cleaning them out.

xXxXx

Ino blinked when she saw the principal of their school walking towards the gym, a stern look on her face, "Tsunade-sama?" she whispered.

"What's that old hag doing here?" Naruto mumbled, watching the well-endowed woman enter the gymnasium, _Teme, what the hell are you doing?_

xXxXx

Orochimaru went into the showers, but his golden eyes widened when he saw a student in there.

Kiba turned, blinking as he saw the teacher, "Oro--" he shoved himself back, covering himself with a towel, "Orochimaru-sensei!.!" he screeched.

The teacher turned away and stepped back, _What the hell is going on?.!_

"Orochimaru!"

The snake looked by the door and saw principal Tsunade standing there, her arms crossed, brows creased. She looked in the showers, seeing a frightened Kiba tugging on his clothes, even though he was soaking wet.

"What is the meaning of this?" she said, voice dripping with venom.

"Tsunade-san, he tried to molest me!" Kiba hollered frantically, pointing at the pale teacher.

Orochimaru glared at the boy, then turned back to Tsunade, "That's a lie! I was called here over the intercom!"

Tsunade narrowed her hazel eyes, "I've been in the office all morning and nothing was announced over the intercoms. I was even by Kano's desk the past thirty minutes and he's the one who uses the speakers," he stepped forward, "I think you need to come with me."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth and followed the principal out, clearly pissed.

"Kiba-kun," Tsunade stopped and looked at the boy, "stay here. I'll tell Gai-sensei to come and get you."

The brunnet nodded, drops of water splattering everywhere.

xXxXx

"Molesting a student?" Tsunade growled as they exited the gym, "I've known you since childhood, Orochimaru, I thought you were better than that!"

"I didn't molest him," Orochimaru fought back, "I was called down--"

"I've heard enough of your absurd stories," Tsunade sighed, "this won't look good for the school if this reaches the papers. I expect you to have all of your stuff packed and I want you out of the school before the day is over, understand? You're lucky I'm being soft on you," she rambled.

Naruto's eyes widened, along with Ino's.

"Molest?" they both whispered in unison. When both of the adults were gone, they shot out of the bushes and ran into the gym.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino added afterwards. She stopped when she saw Kiba step out of the showers, the boy staggering over to sit on the risers, his tan form dripping with water, boxers around his waist, "Kiba!"

The boy looked up, "Y-you guys, you won't believe what happened to me! That snake bastard tried to molest me in the showers when I was all alone! Do you believe that?.!" he shivered, "god, I would've killed myself if he touched me."

Ino sat down next to the teen, both of her hands moving to his shoulders for comfort.

"And he made up some stupid ass excuse! He was saying he was called down here over the intercom!" Kiba's arms flailed around, but he kept himself from hitting Ino, "there's an intercom right in the showers! If there was an announcement like that, believe me, I would've gotten my ass outta there quick!"

Naruto left Ino to deal with Kiba. He chose to look around instead, "Sasuke!" he called out again, _That was definitely his voice... he **had** to be behind all of this..._

"Dobe," Sasuke greeted the blond as he stepped through the back door of the gym, a smirk in place.

"Sasuke-kun, did you do all of this?" Ino asked.

"Hn, he deserved it. My job was to make Naruto's like better, wasn't it? I thought getting rid of that snake would've been a big leap towards that goal."

Naruto blinked large cerulean eyes, a grin appearing on his face. He leaped onto the raven, smothering him with hugs and sloppy kisses, "Thank you so much, Teme!"

Sasuke kissed back during a rather messy kiss, licking his lips afterwards, "My pleasure."

"Y-you... you wanted me to get molested?.!" Kiba screeched, "are you fuckin' out of your mind?.!"

"He never intended for you to get molested," Ino laughed nervously, "calm down, Kiba... But.. Sasuke-kun," she looked back at her friend, "how did you manage to pull it off?"

"I tapped the wires of the intercom in your classroom, so at the end of all of this, the principal would think he was lying about the announcement since it wasn't heard anywhere else," he saw all her shocked expression, then continued, "and I saw that Kiba was the only one here and I heard from Naruto that he was one to overreact, so if Orochimaru came in, of course he would say something like 'rape'."

Kiba' thick brow twitched, "I do not overreact."

"Then I had some random girl in the hall tell your principal that there was something going on in the boys' showers. Everything else just played out from there."

"..." all three of them were silent, except for Kiba who was mumbling something about not overreacting.

Naruto laughed and grinned, tightening his hug, "You can be really nice when you try, you know that, Teme?"

"Kiba!" Gai-sensei ran into the gym, "are you alright?.!" his voice was too loud for the occupants in the place, his booming voice bouncing off the walls, "I told you not to come in here to shower by yourself! But Oro-san... I never thought he would do something like this! I always thought he despised children!"

"Yeah, please stop yelling... your voice is penetrating my brain," Kiba whined.

Gai-sensei turned to Sasuke, blinking, "Who are you? I've never seen you around here before, and believe me, I can remember most of my students' youthful faces!"

Sasuke tried to drown out the loud teacher, "I'm a new student."

"Ah, a new youthful face! We will have to talk later, right now my top priority is taking Kiba back to his classroom!"

Kiba groaned. As he was taken away, Ino whispered to him:

"Don't mention anything about Sasuke-kun. Just stick with the molestation thing."

Sighing, the brunnet nodded.

Naruto smiled to the raven, "Awww, you did this all for me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're going to make such a sweet wife," the blond cooed.

The raven narrowed his eyes, "I'm not being the woman, dobe, that's your role. One time on the bottom does not make me the female in this relationship."

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does!.!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

Ino giggled, _I don't think they need to get "married", they already act like a squabbling couple as it is._

**Remember, joining ceremony XD Man, how cute will that chapter be?**


	12. Day One: Toys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I probably never will, unless I ask for it from the Make a Wish Foundation. Man, that's the only bad thing about not havin' cancer.**

**Hopefully the alerts are workin' by the time I post this. Ok, I know it took a while for this to come out, but I've been doin' stuff. Such is my excuse I use every time I'm late in posting. I bet you're all wondering "what happened to the good ol' days when Vanity used to post a chapter everyday?" well, that was when I had one story to work on DX and no major school tests to worry about.**

**This chapter is more like... a smutty filler, but it's not, because it's day one of Sasuke's week left. I wanted to get away from the drama for just one chapter.. and here's how I did it XD smut galore, minna!**

Shikamaru sighed at the look his girlfriend was giving him. He had always told himself to be a real man and never fall for the pouty faces or tears of another woman, but his body always betrayed his mind. How could one say no to a girl like Yamanaka Ino? He grumbled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, her pale blue eyes gleaming at him from under loose blond bangs.

"Just write down what you need and I'll get it," he mumbled.

Ino's face lit up and she smiled, giving Shikamaru a peck on the lips before pulling out a notepad and pen. Funny how things were always there for her convenience.

She began scribbling various things down, her tongue sticking out between her lips in thought, her pen constantly moving. Then she finished and tore the piece of paper from the pad, handing it to the lazy teen with a giant smile.

"I'll be waiting out here by the benches," and she sat down, crossing her legs, giggling to herself.

Shikamaru looked down at the items on the list and felt his head throb, _Women, _he snorted, going into the porn shop.

xXxXx

Naruto awoke, his light snoring having made his throat a little dry. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and groaned, looking down at his morning wood, "Wonderful..." he muttered. Lately, every time he laid eyes on his beautiful lover, he would get aroused. It was hard enough to keep himself from jumping Sasuke, but then last night he'd had the hottest dream with the raven screaming and crying his name as he was pounded onto his cock...

Shaking his head, he looked over to see Sasuke peacefully sleeping beside him, his expression so peaceful, _With everything that's been going on... I sort of shouldn't be thinking those things. I have one week left with him, I'm not going to waste it on sex... Although, a day of unforgettable sex would be nice, _he drooled at the thought, _man, when did I become such a perv?_

"Naruto...?" Sasuke blinked sleepy eyes, his head shifting on the pillow, black bangs falling from over his eyes, caressing the side of his face, "is it time to get up?"

"A-ah, no, I just woke up from a nightmare," he lied, knowing it was definitely far from a nightmare, "go back to sleep, I'll go make breakfast, then wake you up when it's done."

Sasuke sat up, his upper half bare as the sheets fell from around him, "Actually, I need to go speak with Kakashi..."

Naruto blinked, "About what?"

"Something important... I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh.. ok," the blond got out of bed and stretched, "how long are you going to be gone? 'Cause I was planning on making us breakfast."

Sasuke lightly smiled at that, "Not long. An hour at most," he slid off of the mattress, his long boxers low on his hips, exposing the start of coarse black hair. He glanced over and saw Naruto drooling and raised a brow, slipping his long boxers off and replacing them with short ones.

"A-an hour, got it. Um, I'm going to go take a shower," he laughed nervously and moved forward, kissing his boyfriend good-bye, "stay safe," he whispered against soft lips.

Sasuke licked his lips and smirked, "I'm already dead, Dobe, what could happen?"

Naruto smiled and kissed him again before going into the hall bathroom, a new pair of boxers slung over his shoulder.

_Now to go speak with Kakashi, _the raven sighed and began sliding on a pair of pants and a dress shirt.

xXxXx

Naruto leaned against the shower wall, cold water pounding against his heated skin. He grimaced at his still throbbing erection and glared down at it, as if trying to convince it to go away, but the muscle refused to do so.

"Dammit," he grumbled, wrapping his hand around it, "I never used to do this that much before! It's all that teme's fault!" he began a steady pace and leaned his head back against the tiled wall, his mouth open slightly, his eyes closing.

As the water pounded against his chest, living his skin a raw looking pink, he moved his hand faster, wanting to just get this over with. He always felt guilty when masturbating these days. Why soil his hand when he could soil the delicious insides of his lover?_ D-damn, when did I... become such a perv--_

"Ah..." he moaned breathlessly, caressing his hard on viciously and rubbing the skin of his inner thighs. Spreading his legs a bit wider, he looked down to see forming precum being washing away by the shower water drizzling from his chest to his hips and thighs.

He was so close, he could feel the heat tightening in his stomach, wanting to be let out. Pumping his erection a few more times and calling out Sasuke's name, cum spurted out and fell to the shower floor, the fluids being washed away by water.

He panted and licked his lips, frowning slightly, "That wasn't nearly as good as all the other times," he complained, _probably because all the other times I was releasing into Sasuke._

Having already washed his hair and body before his "toying around", Naruto turned the chilling water off and dragged the white shower curtain back, stepping out and grabbing a purple towel sitting on top of his toilet.

"Naruto!"

The blond looked up when he heard Ino calling him, a light blush dusting his cheeks, _H-How'd she get in here?.! _ he wrapped his towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door, stepping out into the hallway.

"There you are!" Ino chirped, carrying a closed box in her arms. She smiled and sat the box down, "these are for you and Sasuke. A Christmas present."

"Christ... mas...?" he blinked, then his eyes widened, "with everything going on, I completely forgot about Christmas!" he groaned, "and it was, like, a few days ago..."

Ino giggled, "Well, I'm sure Sasuke didn't mind since he didn't mention anything, but... you can use the stuff I bought you as the ultimate Christmas gift."

Naruto noted something strange about her smile. It was almost... devious?

"Um, thanks, Ino... What's in there?"

"Open it yourself, I can't tell you," she headed back for the door, "well, I should be going. Shikamaru's outside waiting for me."

"Wait... how did you get in here?"

"Oh, the door was unlocked," she smiled and waved, "bai bai!" then she left, closing the door behind her with a quiet "click".

The blond frowned, "Damn teme didn't lock the door after he left," he eyed the box on the table and walked over to it, carefully looking it over, afraid it was some kind of trick. Why would Ino give him a present now instead of on Christmas day? He slowly tore it open and atop of a bunch of newspaper rippings was a card.

_Naruto & Sasuke,_

_I didn't have the money before Christmas to get all of this then, so I got it now! Gomen! I hope you two enjoy everything I bought you! Love you both, Meri Kurisumasu!_

_Yamanaka Ino and partial credit to Nara Shikamaru_

"Huh, I wonder what she got us," excited, he pulled out the newspaper and looked inside, his cheeks heating up at what he saw.

Sex toys. Vibrators, dildos, cat ears, a... vibrating cat tail, collars, leashes, flavored and scented lubs...

Naruto felt his nose bleeding and he grabbed a paper towel from the kitchen, the dark blush never leaving his cheeks. Seriously, it was hard enough that he got aroused everytime he saw Sasuke, but now that he had all these toys he could try out on him...

He shook his head and grabbed the box, carrying it to their room. Looking in and seeing all of the items again, he felt his member twitch, blood flowing the the muscle. He groaned in annoyance.

"Maybe I... should try some out?"

xXxXx

Sasuke opened up the apartment door and went in, calling out Naruto's name. When he didn't get an answer, he started towards their bedroom.

The raven had gone to Kakashi's in order to talk about, well, sex. He'd noticed that his blond seemed to be aroused a lot, but never touched Sasuke. He thought that maybe Naruto didn't like the sexual encounter they had after the dance a few days ago, and was ignoring him when his sexual need came up. Kakashi had told him it was probably because of everything going on with Kyuubi and Shukaku. Naruto most likely didn't want to have sex when they could be out doing other things, doing other things to make Sasuke's last week perfect.

But the night of the dance, Sasuke felt perfect. All of his blond's attention was on him and his body, making him feel like he truly mattered, and he didn't mind it at all if Naruto wanted to just spend an entire day screwing like little horny bunnies.

As he approached the room, he heard the sheets on the bed shifting and a few gutteral moans. He furrowed his brows and let his hand sit on the door knob as more moaning and panting came from the confines of their bedroom.

"Sa--Sasuke..." he heard Naruto's breathy voice groan out as more shifting sounds could be heard. Finally pushing the door open slowly, his obsidian eyes widened a fraction as he watched his lover impale himself on what looked to be a giant rubber phallus.

Naruto hovered over the toy, shivering, his eyes closed. He slammed himself back down and the item nudged his prostate, sending him reeling in pleasure, the muscles in his stomach rippling. His blue eyes snapped open when fingers traced over the bones of his hips.

Sasuke looked up at him, his own pants becoming awfully tight at the erotic scene. He smirked and shoved the blond down on his back, pulling off his own clothes and throwing them on the floor quickly.

"Sasuke..." Naruto looked at his boyfriend through glazed eyes, his body a pile of goo. He didn't want to dominate this time, he just wanted Sasuke to touch him, suck him, fuck him, whatever the bastard wanted to do. His cerulean eyes followed the movements of Sasuke's hand as he reached for the slick rubber dildo, lifting it away from the short stand it was perched on in order for it to stay still on the bed.

The raven eyed the toy and smirked, lowering it to Naruto's already wet hole, pushing it in, knowing it would easily slide through the ring since Naruto's body was used to it already. He licked his chapped lips as Naruto arched his back and quivered, his breath coming out in short huffs, his face a light red.

"Make me cum," Naruto whispered, feeling especially dirty right now, his hips wriggling. He cried out loudly when the toy was rammed in and out of his clenching passage, the raven not taking any mercy on him. He begged for more, he hips moving back and forth, up and down. His fingers clutched the white sheets of his bed before the tip of the dildo was shoved against his prostate and he bucked, cum spurting out of his dick, landing on his stomach and thighs. He let out a long breath and blinked sky blue eyes, his hand moving to Sasuke's cheek.

The raven looked at him and moved forward, kissing him softly, yet feverishly (if that was possible).

"Where did you get this?" Sasuke pulled out the phallus, its exterior wet and slick.

Naruto blushed, a bit embarrassed that he was caught in the act of pleasuring himself. It seemed fine while he was doing it, since he was too horny to care what Sasuke thought, but now it made his face heat up.

"Ch-Christmas present from Ino...um, and Shikamaru..." he mumbled, "there's a box... on the floor next to me..."

Sasuke arched a fine brow and leaned over the sated blond, spying a slightly large box sitting next to the bed. Inside were odd looking gadgets and items that the raven had yet to ever see. Of, course, one of the vibrators looked familiar. While he was over at Iruka's, Kakashi had made him skim through a book on homosexual intercourse, one of the chapters being on pleasurable toys.

"We forgot Christmas, didn't we?" Sasuke asked as he leaned down, lifting up a pair of cat ears and a tail, eyeing them with curiousity.

Naruto sat up, wincing at the tingling in his rear, "What with everything going on... we didn't have time to think of it at all," he pouted, "I wanted... I wanted to spend this Christmas with just you this year..."

"But you did," Sasuke fell beside Naruto, the cat ears and tell lying at the foot of the bed, "we just spent it together without actually realizing it was Christmas."

The blond laughed, "That's true..." he then coughed and blushed lightly, "so, um..."

Sasuke chuckled, "I don't think we should let Ino's presents go to waste."

Naruto grinned and jumped up, forcefully rolling Sasuke over and straddling his hips. He wiped the cum from his thighs with the end of the comforter and reached back, grabbing the tail and cat ears Sasuke was fiddling around with before. He grinned evily and sat the ears atop Sasuke's head, the fizzy vibrating tail still in his grasp.

"Awww, what a pretty kitty," he cooed, patting Sasuke on his head.

The angel narrowed his eyes.

Naruto bent down and licked his jaw, starting from the chin, then nipping and sucking all the way up to the bottom of his ear, his tongue flicking out to lick behind it, "Hopefully you'll let me play with you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but chuckled nonetheless, wrapping his arms around firm shoulders, "I hope you don't think I'm going to be bottom."

"Well, you took advantage of me when you came in, so it's my turn," Naruto huffed, reaching down to pull a collar with a bell on it out of the brown box. He grinned like the chesire cat, his teeth a brilliant white, "and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. You can top after this."

Sasuke glared at him, but didn't make any moves to pull away or argue, so Naruto wrapped the collar around his neck, the bell jingling. For some reason, the tingling sound it made was very erotic, making Naruto bite his bottom lip and shiver in lust. He could just imagine it, Sasuke moaning loudly as he was rammed into continiously, the bell jingling around his neck.

Sasuke saw the look and groaned, knowing what was to come. He leaned up and captured Naruto's lips, the both of them intitiating a heated kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and Sasuke easily won, making him smirk against soft lips as the delicious kiss continued.

Pulling away, Naruto moved back and kissed his way down a pale chest, paying very little attention to the pert nipples waiting to be sucked and licked. He blessed them with a bite and tender lick, but nothing more as he planted butterfly kisses on the angel's stomach, smiling as Sasuke moaned quietly, his voice as beautiful as ever.

"Naruto," the Uchiha whispered and turned his head to the side, the bell on his neck jingling, his cat ears making him look ravishing and molestable. Naruto pushed himself up and looked at the fuzzy cat tail, a smirk in place. He took hold right beneath the phallus part of it and began licking and sucking at it, making it slick for penetration.

Sasuke watched him do so in awe. He wanted that tongue on him, not that damn tail. He glared at the object with jealousy.

The blond pushed the tail in and out of his mouth before believing it was slick enough, then he suprised Sasuke by flipping him over on his stomach and yanking him up onto his elbows and knees. Pressing the phallus at Sasuke's entrance, he grinned, "Ready, kitty?" he cooed, pushing the tip through the tight ring of flesh.

Sasuke bent his neck down and looked underneath of him, watching as the tail was slowly pushed into him. He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the toy fill him completely. When he noticed Naruto's stopped pushing it in, he knew it was completely sheathed. Blinking, he straightened himself and looked over his shoulder, blushing lightly as a furry tail swayed back and forth between his legs, the hairs brushing against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, causing him to moan.

Naruto once again licked his lips and sat back, "That's hot..." he murmered.

Sasuke glared at him and decided that he might as well take advantage of how he affected Naruto, so he spread his legs and wriggled his ass, the tail inside of him pressing against all the right spots. He mewled, embarrassed at the sound, but it seemed like Naruto wasn't paying attention. The teen was more focused on his smooth arse.

The blond reached forward and smirked, "Trying to make me all hot and bothered, Teme?" he then pressed something underneath the tail and it began vibrating, sending Sasuke into waves of pleasure, his mouth hanging open, shameless moans and cries errupting from his throat. He fell forward, only his ass in the air, the toy shaking and vibrating inside of him. He clenched his passage around it and cried out sharply when it began pulsing against his prostate, massaging it until he was panting and begging for Naruto to turn it off, to fuck him instead.

"Mmmm-- Naru--" he cried, "inside..." he panted, his body going into tremors, precum dripping from his tip onto the sweaty bed sheets.

Not one to deny his darling angel anything, he turned it off and pulled it out, seeing that Sasuke's entrance was a light red. He leaned in and kissed it, licking around the clenching hole. His whole being shivered when he heard the bell around the raven's neck jingle.

"Then come here," Naruto purred as he pulled away. He watched in fascination ad Sasuke did as he was told, his long bangs framing his beautiful face perfectly, "prepare me," he shivered as Sasuke immediately swooped down, taking Naruto's member into his mouth, licking every side until it was wet with warm saliva, the cool air making it twitch.

_He was so inexperienced last time... What the hell happened?_

XxXxXx

_Sasuke sat up, his upper half bare as the sheets fell from around him, "Actually, I need to go speak with Kakashi..."_

_Naruto blinked, "About what?"_

_"Something important... I don't really want to talk about it."_

xXxXx

Naruto snorted, _Oh, that's what they were chatting about. _

Sasuke pulled away with a "pop" and licked up the dribbling saliva on his lips, looking up to see Naruto smiling. He frowned and sat up, "What're you laughing about?" he growled.

"Not you," Naruto dragged the neko boy up onto his lap, rubbing his slick erection against the cleft of Sasuke's ass.

The raven moaned as he felt the tip of Naruto's cock press against his prepared entrance. He was too aroused to wait, so he proceded to lower himself onto the shaft, his tight channel swallowing up the muscle, surrounding it with heat, suprising Naruto.

"Just move," Sasuke hissed, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

Naruto grunted as he lifted Sasuke's hips and slammed him back down, thrusting up at the same time. He let the pleasure override his senses, as well as the ringing of the bell around the angel's neck, his eyes shutting tightly as they both moved swiftly and harshly.

"Fuck," he gritted out, feeling Sasuke's insides clenching around him, _That bastard wants me to cum first! _ he held his lover's hips steady, grinning in satisfaction when the male began to squirm and fidget in his grasp. Shoving him down onto the bed, he took control, thrusting harder and harder every second, making the raven's roll into the back of his head.

"Nggggh!" Sasuke rolled his hips along with Naruto's deep thrusts, his nails digging into a tan back as he was thoroughly fucked. He could hear the bed creaking, his and Naruto's shallow breathing and hot grunts, the bell around his neck loudly jingling... and that what he heard when he came, hot spurts of cum hitting Naruto's abdomen and his own thighs. He'd tried to scream, but nothing came out.

Naruto felt Sasuke's passage tighten and he continued thrusting for a few more seconds before he came, the raven's insides milking him dry.

"Bastard," Naruto grumbled before he fell next to Sasuke, the both of them covered in a thin sheet of sweat and cum. He used the comforter to wipe them both off, a out in place, "you couldn't top, so you tried to make me cum first? Cheap."

Sasuke smiled softly and took the bell off of his neck, tossing it on the floor, but he left the cat ears on, "It didn't work, so shut up about it already," he rolled over towards Naruto and curled up against him, "and I'm too tired to take my turn..." he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Heh, I have more stamina than you," Naruto turned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, nuzzling his nose into the silky raven locks. He always loved how Sasuke was slightly like a girl when it came to sex. When they were done, he would cuddle and smile. God, Naruto loved it.

"I love you..." Sasuke whispered, his voice trailing off as he fell into a fitful sleep.

Naruto smiled, "I love you, too."

But just like any guy, they both fell asleep right after.

**Ok, next chapter, skipping school for the rest of the week and going with Ino on a trip. Oh, joy, the Yamanaka family.**


	13. Day Two: Onsen Vacation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just own my own little stories.**

**Yes, last chapter was basically all smut. But that's day one of Sasuke's last week: Sex all day. There will be a chapter for each of the seven days, all of them different things that Naruto wants Sasuke to see or experience. One of the days will, of course, be the wedding/ joining ceremony. Hah, this'll probably be my longest story so far.**

**Day Two: Onsen Vacation**

Constant banging and clanging woke the teens residing in the small apartment, the loud sounds echoing and bouncing off of the white walls. It seemed to be coming from the living room, though, not outside. That fact shook Naruto from his sleepy state and he shot up in bed, his blond hair sticking up wildly as he looked out into the hallway, seeing a shadow move across the pale expanse of wall.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened as the bed creaked. He glanced over and saw Naruto getting out of bed, reaching down to grab the whip from the brown box beside him.

"Naruto?"

"Shh, there's someone in here," the blond whispered and tip-toed to the door, whip at the ready.

Sitting up, Sasuke let the bed sheets fall from his shoulders and chest. He blinked back the sleep from his eyes, but then he stopped, his mind reeling, _I've been... sleeping lately... When did I get over my insomnia? _he asked himself, suprised. Recalling his first memory of sleep, he smiled, _it was after the first time we had sex..._

"Yahh!.!" Naruto charged, but then a yelp stopped him and he spotted Kiba by the kitchen table, two large luggage bags set atop the smooth furniture as he fell back against the wall, gripping his chest.

"Bastard! Why the hell did you scare me like that-- and what the fuck is that?.!" the brunnet pointed to the whip in Naruto's grasp, "practicing S&M with Sasuke?.!"

Naruto blushed hotly and tossed the item away onto the floor by the television, "N-no, not at all... but I don't think you have the right to yell at me! How'd you get in here, and what're you doing?.!"

Kiba snorted and zipped open the bags, "Ino sent me here to help you get packed."

"Packed?"

Sasuke stepped out of the bedroom, the raven having the decency to put on boxers and a plain white T-shirt, unlike a certain blond who decided to just come out naked. But Kiba was used to it.

"She said it was some sort of trip, a secret," he rolled her eyes, "I never know what goes on in that girl's mind. I don't even know how Shikamaru can stand dating her."

"So she... just sent you to help us pack when we didn't even know we were going anywhere?" Naruto's brow twitched, "and we're even skipping school. I sort of need to bring my grades up..."

"Don't worry about that, Hinata's going to do your work for you and turn it in. Make-up work, too," Kiba explained.

Naruto blinked cerulean eyes, "Oh... that's cool, I guess. So, Kiba, you have no idea where she's sending us?"

"Nah, the only thing I heard was that it was gonna be somewhere in Kyushu. Um... actually, I think Shikamaru said something about Beppu."

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, red marks from the cat collar still apparent on the pale flesh, "Beppu? Isn't that the onsen capital of Japan?"

Naruto's eyes sparkled, "Sh-she's sending is on an onsen vacation...? God, Ino, I love you!" he grinned widely, running into his room to grab clothes, "come on, Sasuke! Pack! Pack!"

Sasuke frowned, "Dobe, I borrow your clothes. I don't have any of my own," he sighed, but turned when he heard Kiba snickering, "what's so funny?"

"Dude, you have cat ears on your head," Kiba held back his laughter, "I knew you guys were doing something kinky when fox boy came out with a frickin' whip."

The angel glared daggers at the boy, but said nothing. Instead, he went into Naruto's room as well to help pick out clothes.

xXxXx

Naruto jumped from foot to foot as he waited patiently for Ino to arrive. Sasuke stood beside him, the raven's hands in his pockets, eyes focused on the grinning blond. He didn't understand why he was so excited, they were just going to a town that was basically a giant onsen.

"Ah, you came!" Ino chirped as she came up to them from the entrance of the airport, "I thought you would've preferred to stay home and play," she smiled widely at their barely controlled blushes, "but now we head to Beppu!"

"Oooh, what kind of onsens do they have? I don't really know that much about Beppu," Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'll tell you about it on the plane. It's my hometown, so I should be able to explain everything," she tugged them towards where they would enter the plane.

Sasuke looked around, not really interested in hearing anything from Ino. He remembered visiting Beppu when he was younger. Him and his mother had gone with a tour group in the summer for her birthday.

"Um, Ino," Naruto started, "how did you get the money for the plane tickets?"

"Oh, I didn't pay for them, my family did," she smiled brightly, "we're going to be staying with them for a good two days."

Naruto suddenly stopped walking, making Sasuke bump into the back him, and Ino stumble backwards, "Y-you're family... you mean we're staying with them?.!"

"Of course, we can't stay by ourselves, we're not old enough."

The blond's lips moved into a thin line, "So... two days with your scary mom, weird ass dad, and freaky little brother?"

Ino pouted, "Don't call them names."

"But your dad can read peoples' minds! It's weird!"

Sasuke raised a brow at that. Even though he had been Ino's friend when they were little, he had only met the girl's mother. The woman was sweet... but a little odd. He could only imagine what the rest of her family was like, but judging from what Naruto was saying, they were just as strange.

"So! It runs in the family! You don't call me strange!"

"Yes, I do! All the time! But you don't read minds or say you know the future! (1)"

They continued to squabble and argue until they sat down on the plane, Naruto cooling himself off by eating a packet of nuts one of the flight attendants handed him. Sasuke thought the fighting had stopped, but then Ino started it all up again.

"Yeah, you like to eat nuts, don't you?"

Naruto growled at her, but Sasuke held his hand, telling him to calm down and to stop being such a dobe. The raven told him how immature he was being and told Naruto to aplogize, as if the teen was a child.

"Sorry..." he mumbled to Ino, pouting.

"You're forgiven," Ino grinned, "it's so fun to make you angry. You get all cute and huffy," she giggled, "Oh, Sasuke-kun," she leaned forward in her seat, "Kiba told me you were wearing cat ears this morning. I guess that means you two used my presents?"

Sasuke kept his mouth shut, only glaring at the girl.

"We did!" Naruto butted in, "and Sasuke was roleplaying as a cute kitty kitty," the blond mocked his boyfriend with a foxy smile.

"Awww, kawaii," Ino cooed, clasping her hands together.

Sasuke turned in his seat so he could face the window. He wanted to just spend the week with Naruto, not with Ino **or** her family. And he definitely didn't wanted to deal with the girl's constant giggling and perverted ramblings.

xXxXx

Naruto looked around the large, old town, the temperature hot and steamy, causing sweat to form on his skin. People were walking about, laughing and talking about going to see the "hells". Confused, Naruto turned to Ino for answers.

"They're springs located in the eight different districts of Beppu. They're for viewing pleasure only, though," she explained, "Umm, I think Mom said we were all going to visit them today," she looked up in thought.

"I don't want to go anywhere with your crazy relatives," Naruto mumbled to himself, but Ino heard, the girl narrowing her eyes.

"I brought you to one of our country's most popular towns, so you and Sasuke could spend some time together at a romantic onsen... and you want to criticize my family?" she crossed her arms, "I thought you'd be thankful that they would let you stay with them instead of making you stay at an expensive hotel!"

Naruto sighed, "I know, I'm sorry... it's just... when they came to visit you last year, I had a bad experience with them, you know?"

Ino blinked, then laughed, "Oh! When my brother said a ghost was haunting you?" she snorted.

Blushing hotly, the blond male frowned, "He said it was a lonely spirit, Ino! It scared the shit out of me!" he continued to babble, completely ignoring the raven who was walking over to a small shop littered with various trinkets. He nodded and smiled politely to the elderly woman sitting by the old register.

The glass, orange fox sitting on the tall stand in the very front had caught his attention from where he'd been standing with Ino and Naruto, the glossy coat reflecting the light from the sun that filtered through the onsen steam wafting through the town's streets.

"How much is this?" he asked, but the woman replied with a different dialect than what he used, saying that she didn't understand. It was a strong, formal way of speaking, one that Sasuke wasn't used to using, "Ikura desu ka?" he asked again. Receiving the answer of 500 yen. Handing her a golden coin (which Ino had given him on the plane), he bowed and took the fox, pushing it into one of his luggage bags, planning to give it to his dobe later that night.

"Sasuke-kun, what were you doing over there?" Ino asked.

"Just looking," he answered simply, ignoring the odd look Naruto was tossing at him.

xXxXx

"Ino," the girl's mother, Ikue, hugged her daughter softly, her body seemingly fragile and thin, her light blond hair down to her shoulders. She pulled away from the hug and smiled to Naruto and Sasuke, "Naruto, dear child, you've grown so much," she embraced him as well, pulling away moments after in order to wrap her thin arms around Sasuke, as well.

Not hugging back, Sasuke said, "It's nice to meet you, Yamanaka-san."

"Oh, please call me Ikue," she stepped away from the hug, "alright?" even though she looked gentle and her voice was soft, the tone was demanding. Sasuke then realized why Naruto was scared of her. You couldn't really say no to a woman like that.

Nodding slowly, he looked over to see a little boy walking towards them from down the hall, his attire consisting of all black, his supposed blond hair dyed a midnight onyx, showing off his pale blue eyes, "Ino-chan," he said calmly.

"Awww, Iori-nii!" she cooed and picked the boy up, "you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you! Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Iori only blinked slowly, his expression never changing, "I have no time for such trivial matters. You know that very well, Ino-chan."

"A-ah, I know, gomen," she laughed nervously and set the child down.

Naruto stepped back next to Sasuke and whispered in his ear, "He's a weirdo, isn't he?"

Iori turned towards the blond male and a shiver ran up Naruto's spine, "Your spirit is visible..." he stated, clearly a bit suprised.

"Visible?.!" Naruto looked around, his head jerking back and forth, "where?.!"

"The raven haired boy..." Iori pointed to Sasuke, "how is he in a solid form?"

"Iori, darling, don't bother dear Naruto and Sasuke-kun," Ikue ushered the boy into the kitchen, "help me make cookies, alright? I know they'll turn out delicious. Oh, and Sasuke-kun, make sure you leave the springs before doing any strenuous activities with Naruto, alright?" she smiled knowingly before heading into the kitchen.

"Strenuous?" Naruto asked, mainly to himself, "ok... she can see the future, so I know to watch out for strenuous activities with Sasuke... um, what does strenuous mean?"

Ino snickered, "You'll find out soon!"

"Ino, tell me!" Naruto begged.

Sasuke smirked behind them, definitely knowing what the woman meant. Good thing she didn't mind the fact that he would want to do it in her home.

But what Iori had said earlier was bothering him... He definitely didn't remember haunting Naruto, he'd been in Purgatory since his death. But Kyuubi had said that half of himself was a spirit on Earth... Had that part of him stayed by Naruto's side?

"Dad!" Ino saw her father approach, and jumped on him.

The older man, Inoichi, had dark blond hair up in a long ponytail, much like his daughter, his eyes the same shade of light blue, "Welcome home, Ino, Naruto," he looked at Sasuke and gave a friendly smile, "back from the dead, eh, Sasuke?" he chuckled.

Sasuke stiffened.

"My family is on the more spiritual side, Sasuke-kun, and they know that things like this can happen... so it's sort of strange that I reacted the way I did when I found out you came back," Ino laughed, "I should've been used to it."

"Inoichi, which room are Sasuke and I staying in?"

"Hm? Oh, you two'll be in the guest room down the eastern hall. Make good use of the springs outside of that room, God knows we never do," he chuckled and pulled Ino along with him so they could chat, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to unload their stuff in the guest room.

xXxXx

"Oddballs, aren't they?" Naruto grinned, "but I guess they're pretty cool. They always let me stay with them when my mom would get too violent some nights... actually, you said I could stay with you too..." he blushed and smiled at the memories of a small Sasuke inviting him over.

"How come you never accepted my offers?" Sasuked asked as he unpacked in the large room, everything traditional, even the sleeping mats.

"I was shy," Naruto admitted sheepishly, "I really liked you... and I was scared to stay over."

Sasuke actually laughed, "I really liked you too, that why I wanted you to come over," he smirked.

"Gah, pervert! Even when you were little!"

The mood was light, the both of them getting ready for a soak in the springs. The two teens stripped themselves of their clothes and grabbed the white towels sitting on the old stand by the porch's screen doors, wrapping them around their waists.

"Naruto?" Sasuke suddenly asked as they stepped outside, the steam warming their skin.

"Yeah?" the blond stuck his toe in the water to test the temperature, then he lowered himself in, the hot liquid burning his tan flesh. He purred in pleasure and sat down on the rocks a good foot and a half below the surface.

"What Ino's brother said about me..."

"He said something about you?"

"Me being the spirit..."

Naruto looked at his boyfriend seriously, "Yeah, he said that, didn't he? But... it couldn't have been you. You were in--"

"Only half of me was, the other half was here on Earth. I'm starting to think that that part of me was with you all along."

Smiling softly, Naruto looked down at his reflection in the steaming water, "Actually, I wanted to think it was you. I wanted to believe that you stayed with me, even after you died..."

Moving into the water next to Naruto, Sasuke got used to the burning heat of the spring, "Because our bond was that strong," he stated with a slight smile.

Laughing, Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, closing his eyes, "The water's really warm..." he stated with a breathy voice. Feeling soft lips brush over the shell of his ear, he lifted his thick lashes and turn to gaze up into deep, black eyes, "Sasuke..."

The raven moved down and pressed his lips against his lover's, his actions soft and gentle. What Ikue had said before was right, he wanted to do something with Naruto. He wanted them to make love, but not in the springs. Atop their comfortable sleeping mats inside of their room.

Pressing back, Naruto tilted his head more to the side as a velvet tongue caressed his own, the two muscles moving together in a passionate dance. He kept his blue eyes open (just barely) and kept his gaze on Sasuke's obsidian orbs which were looking at him so heatedly. He pulled away and felt the raven nuzzle the side of his face lovingly.

"We just got in..." the blond spoke, his voice low.

"Better to get out now than to prune," Sasuke replied, smirking against the soft skin of Naruto's right cheek. Running his hands down damp arms, he entertwined their fingers together and helped the blond up, so they could step out of the steaming spring. He chuckled when Naruto's towel slipped down his slender hips and fell to the floor, making the teen blush.

"Don't be embarrassed, I prefer you without the towel."

"Pervert," Naruto muttered, his cheeks still stained pink. He was shut up with a firm and melting kiss, a pale hand moving up to the nape of his neck, another slung loosely around his naked hips. They both made it inside the room, not bothering to close the porch doors as they fell back onto the sleeping mats, Sasuke on the bottom. But he quickly changed that, shifting so he could roll them over, Naruto's back pressing against the mat.

Moving down, Sasuke licked his chin slowly, "I'm going to be top tonight," he whispered.

Naruto could only nodd and let the raven kiss his way down a tan nack and jutting collarbone.

**(1) You know, the Yamanaka clan's special ability deals with the mind, so I made Ino's family weird supernatural freaks. Yay for freaks!**

**Please review!**


	14. Day Two Part Two: For You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Still Day Two! Look out for "Just Like Heroin"! I'm putting it up once the alerts work!**

**Day Two part 2- For You**

A constant knocking on their door awoke both teenagers from their peaceful slumber. Naruto quickly sat up, blankets falling away from his upper half, his hair jutting out in multiple blond spikes. He blinked heavy eyes and yawned.

"I don' wanna ge' it..." he slurred, still in a tired daze. He slowly looked at the clock. 4:00 in the afternoon, _Mmmm, only an hour nap...?_

Sasuke rolled over on the mat, ignoring his lover. He was dead tired and didn't plan on getting up to answer the door any time soon. Covering his head with the thin sheets, he tried to block out the loud, echoing sounds.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun! We're heading out to see the nine 'hells'!" Ino said loudly as her knocking stopped. Then the sound of her retreating footsteps sounded throughout the hallway, causing a relieved Sasuke to sigh and curl up in the warm sheets.

Coming out of his half asleep state, Naruto rubbed his eyes, "You heard what she said, Teme," he murmered. Yanking the sheets off of his legs, he stood up, no clothing on him except for the socks he put on to keep his feet warm. He looked down and saw the caked remains of their love-making last night, a blush rising to his cheeks, "a-ano, I think we should clean off first."

Sasuke rolled back over and pulled the sheet down from over his face, strands of raven hair hanging over his eyes. He noticed the dried cum and smirked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the angel suspiciously, "Don't get any ideas, you're not going to touch me **at all** in the shower," he grabbed a towel from off of the wooden dresser and unlocked the door, stepping out into the hall.

The raven raised a brow, "You're not going to let me shower with you?"

The blond pouted, "You can, but if you touch me, I'm yelling rape."

Sasuke heaved himself off of the comfortable mat and stretched, giving a satisfied grunt when his shoulders popped loudly. Grabbing his own towel and a pair of clothes for each of them, he followed his boyfriend into the shower across the hall.

xXxXx

Ino sat at the kitchen table with her little brother, Iori, the small boy's eyes roaming slowly over the white wall straight ahead of him, as if he was watching something or someone. The girl tilted her head to the side, "Who is it, Iori-nii?"

Iori blinked his pale blue eyes and turned to his older sister, "Ojichan."

Ino gasped, "Ojichan's here?.!" she leaned forward in her chair.

"He's joking, dear," Ikue laughed softly, "it's not Ojichan, it's just the little girl who lives in our springs."

Ino pouted, "You dork, I wanted to say hi..." she looked up when Naruto and Sasuke came in, the raven's hair nice and dry, but Naruto's was sopping wet, little droplets of water drizzling down his neck, "you should dry your hair," she suggested, "all of the steam outside's going to make it frizz."

Naruto grinned and shook his head like a dog, water going everywhere, "Better?" he asked, running his fingers through the short locks.

Sasuke wiped the water from his face and scowled, "Step away from me before you do that, Dobe."

Inoichi coughed in order to get everyone's attention, "We won't be able to go to all nine 'hells', so we're going to three: the Oniishibozu jigoku, the Umi jigoku, and the Oniyama jigoku. We're going to be on a tour with a group of other people, so... Ino," he gave her a pointed look, "make sure you refrain from your silly pranks."

Ino laughed nervously, "Why would I pull a prank on anyone when you can just read my mind and immediately know I'm going to do it? There'd be no point in even thinking of doing it."

"But you will try, anyway," Ikue smiled.

The teenager crossed her arms, "It sucks that you both know everything."

"Well," Ikue changed the subject and patted both Naruto and Sasuke on the shoulder, "why don't you two head out to the bus stop across the street? We'll be out in a moment."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, seriously afraid of the woman. She was nice and sweet... but still, her voice was so demanding, even though it was as soft as snow, "Y-Yes, Ikue," he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and tugged him out, the both of them running across the empty street, "damn, that woman freaks me out!"

"I agree, her stare is quite penetrating," Sasuke pulled his arm from Naruto's grasp and they both leaned against the side of the bus stop's roofed bench. He looked at the blond, the fox boy looking up at a few birds flying by overhead. His smile was so beautiful... Then he remembered the little trinket he had bought for the boy earlier this morning when they had first arrived here in Beppu.

_I'll give it to him tonight when we get back to the room._

"Oi, Teme, do you know anything about these... nine 'hells'? Like, are they cool?" he asked, pulling himself away from watching the birds, clearly excited, "are there rides there?.!"

Sasuke treated his lover to a fabulous, yet small smile, "Dobe, they're springs. Do you think there'll be rides?"

Naruto puffed his cheeks out, appearing younger than he really was, "No need to be a smart ass, I was just asking."

"Well, they're large springs that are for seeing, not using. Believe me, you'll enjoy them," he turned when Ino ran across the street, wearing shorts and a light purple tank top, her hair in a clip, black sunglasses set atop her head.

She reached back and brushed off the back of her jean shorts, then turned back to her friends, "Mom said we're going to the Oniyama jigoku first," she grinned, "hehe, crocodiles!"

"Joy," Naruto mumbled.

"Ino, dear, did you pack a camera? You want to take pictures of your friends before they leave tonight, don't you?" Ikue asked as she crossed the street, Inoichi and Iori by her side.

"Wait--we're leaving tonight?.!" Naruto groaned, "Ino! I thought Sasuke and I were going back tomorrow! What's the point of only being here for a day, then going back?" he whined.

"Sorry," Ino laughed nervously.

"Naruto, forgive me, but I made a mistake when ordering your tickets to go home," Ino's mother bowed her head in apology.

"I-It's ok," Naruto waved his hands around. There went that woman's strong voice again.

A good ten minutes later, the tour bus finally arrived, the tinted doors opening, revealing a very handsome male with hair as dark as Sasuke's, and a smile that was a bit fake, but nonetheless... very striking. He stepped back and welcomed us with a local accent, his voice deep like Sasuke's, as well.

Naruto looked at him, then at Sasuke, "Did you have any relatives? Cousins?"

Sasuke raised a brow, "No, why?"

"That guy looks almost exactly like you," he pointed to the teen as they passed him. He blinked when the male gave him a sly smile, his black eyes reflecting Naruto's suprised face.

The angel snorted, "He looks nothing like me," then he sat down in one of the front seats. Naruto followed suit and frowned. They **did** look alike... was Sasuke crazy, or something?

The Sasuke clone messed with a small microphone on his shirt, then he spoke, "This is the Kannawa district tour of the nine 'hells'. Unfortunately, only seven are accessible. The other two, the Chinoike jigoku and the Tatsumaki jigoku, are more remotely located. There's a bus that goes to them, but it hardly ever runs, so good luck with those," he smiled, "now, this bus will take you to three of the 'hells', while another one will take you to the remaining four. If you can only visit the first three, then there will be a bus to take you back to your homes after the end of the last onsen. Any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand.

The guide smiled slyly once again, "Yes, sir?"

"What's your name?"

The man was suprised by the question, but then he laughed, "I didn't mention my name, did I? I'm Hirota Sai."

The next twenty minutes were occupied with Sai speaking about the onsens they were going to visit first, his love of the topic at hand not hidden at all. He snuck glances in Naruto's direction, the blond not really noticing at all... but Sasuke sure did.

xXxXx

--Oniyama Jigoku--

"Ooooh, it's so cool!" Naruto jumped up and down at the front of the crowd. He had made Sasuke shove people out of the way, afraid of doing so himself. He didn't want to seem like a rude person, so why not just have people think Sasuke was rude instead? He sort of was, anyway, "look! Look!" he pointed to the crocodiles lying by the boiling hot water. Good thing they knew not to go into it.

"Yes, Dobe, I see them," he had his hands in his pockets, the steam and humidity really getting to him. It was times like these when he really wished he still couldn't feel anything. He would rather be numb than uncomfortable. And were his pants sticking to his inner thighs? Ew. He absolutely loathed sweat.

"Are you enjoying the onsen?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Sai standing there with a seemingly non-perishable smile on his face, "Oh, Sai! Yeah, it's awesome! There's some pretty cool stuff where I live, but nothing like this," he looked back out at the lounging crocodiles, "so, those guys don't burn up or anything?"

Sai laughed, "No, they're cold-blooded. The heat might seem overwhelming for us, but for them, it's only a bit warm."

Sasuke glared at the tour guide.

"Ah, well, we've already been here for a good half an hour. It's time to get back on the bus..."

"Oh, Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" the blond replied happily.

"Yes, Naruto-san, do you mind if I speak a bit with you at our next stop? After you're finished exploring, of course," Sai smiled once again.

"Sure, why not?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke's glare became darker and he held back a posessive snarl.

xXxXx

--Umi Jigoku--

Ino made sure to keep both Naruto and the tour guide in her line of sight. Next to her was Sasuke, the male looking like he was about to murder someone, his black eyes simmering with hatred and jealousy. She gulped and placed a hesitant hand on the other's shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto's not going to cheat on you. You know him, sometimes he's just so oblivious to the things around him. He has no clue that the guide is interested in him, but even if he knew, he'd just say he was with you," she smiled in reassurance.

Sasuke sighed, "I know, but you said so yourself... this was time for us to spend together, and he's wasting that time with that bastard," he snarled.

The girl tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear, "Do you want me to speak with him?"

"I'd prefer him coming to me on his own," he said with anger laced into his words.

Ino pouted, but went on her way to the two chatting boys, anyway. She tapped Naruto on the shoulder and the teen turned.

"Ino?"

"You were supposed to spend this time with Sasuke-kun, not the handsome tour guide," she said bluntly, "you sort of hurt his feelings, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

Sai smirked, loving the fact that he might win over the kawaii blond's heart.

Naruto blinked, then put on an expression of guilt. Giving his apologies to Sai, then running back to his boyfriend, "I'm sorry, I--" he huffed, "I didn't think you'd get jealous."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his arms crossed as he looked out at the light blue onsen, steam rising to the sky and through the lush forest, "I'm not jealous, just annoyed that you'd prefer to be with him than me. There's 5 fucking days left until I'm gone. You can fool around with him once I'm out of your way."

Naruto eyes widened at the harsh words and he looked down at his feet, his golden locks covering his blue eyes. He turned on his heel and ran back onto the bus, his right arm shoving the door back roughly, slamming it against the frame.

Sasuke regretted his words, but before he could apologize, Sai told everyone to get on the bus. He glanced at the male and snarled when his obsidian eyes met humored ones the same color.

"Dear, I knew this was going to happen," Ikue sighed as she held her husband's hand.

xXxXx

Naruto sat in the back of the bus, away from the Yamanaka family and Sasuke. His forehead was resting against the cool glass, his reflection showing himself just how upset he was. His eyes were unblinking and they were watery, as if he was about to cry.

In the front, Sasuke kept his gaze ahead, not wanting to think about Naruto or what he had said to the blond. He felt horrible... but Naruto **was** at fault, right? He sighed and let his head fall forward a bit, his dark bangs framing his face.

Ino looked at Sasuke in worry, then looked back at Naruto.

"Don't be too upset, sweetheart," Ikue placed a small hand on her daughter's knee, "I'm sure they'll make up with each other," she smiled.

Ino smiled back, "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

xXxXx

--Oniishibozu Jigoku--

As the tourists exited the bus, Ikue and Inoichi stood to the side outside, the both of them waiting for Sasuke to come off. As he did, Ikue reached out to touch his cheek. He looked at her in confusion.

She laughed softly, "Watch out for cars, dear," she whispered.

Sasuke's brows furrowed. The road was a good twenty yards away, and they were in a rocky area. Why did he have to watch for cars? Pulling away, he followed after Naruto, but the blond seemed to be going in another direction. He watched his lover disappear behind the bus and followed after, his eyes narrowing as he spotted Naruto heading towards Sai.

"Can I... talk with you about something?" Naruto asked the guide, his face clearly showing he was troubled and upset.

Sai nodded, "Sure, I was just about to call for the pick-up bus to come, but that can wait," the both of them walked towards the bus stop far ahead. Sasuke followed them, the raven keeping himself hidden behind a thick maple tree.

"I... well, if someone you loved was mad at you..." he shook his head and frowned, "no, um... forget it. I need to apologize. I just sort of left you earlier... but it was for a good reason..." he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, "but I don't think I should talk with you anymore."

Sai raised a brow, "Why?"

"It's just... Sasuke and I are on a short vacation in order to spend time together, and, well... I made him angry by hanging out with you..."

"I see," Sai stalked forward.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he slipped out from behind the tree.

Naruto looked up at the taller man and made a sound of suprise when Sai grabbed his wrists and shoved him back, the blond's legs hitting the bench, knocking him onto the wooden seat. He winced, but cried out when Sai ran a hand down his slim hip.

"L-Le--" his mouth was covered by a hand and he shoved his knee up, knocking it into Sai's stomach, sending the man fumbling back. He immediately got up and tried to get away, but Sai grabbed his arm. He tried to jerk away and managed to, but he ended up stumbling into the middle of the street, his arm cut from Sai's nails digging into his skin.

He was shaking from the sudden attack, but the loud honking of a horn brought him back to reality and his ocean blue eyes widened as a large truck approached. He stood in shock, knowing that if he moved forward, Sai would attack him again, and if he moved back, he'd fall over the railing and down into the rocky creek.

_Sasuke..._

He was taken by surpise when a body rammed into his and both figures stumbled back harshly, their legs hitting the rail, knocking them both over the edge. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Sasuke who moved him out of the way. But as he looked back up, he saw the top of the cliffs and the railing, immediately knowing that they were going to fall onto the jagged rocks below.

He felt arms wrap around his stomach and he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Sasuke watched as they fell closer and closer to the water and rocks, memories of his own death rushing through his mind. He looked up and saw Naruto's closed eyes and wet lashes. He was crying.

"I'll protect you," he said against the blond's ear, "my job it to keep you safe... my job as your **lover** is to keep you safe..." he tightly shut his eyes and gripped Naruto tighter, _I won't let you die the same way I did, _his eyes snapped open and they were a blood red, black wheels spining furiously around the orbs and time stopped.

Naruto slowly let his lashes flutter open and he was suprised to know he was still alive, in a very familiar black and red world, "Sa-Sasuke..." he whispered. They were both stuck in mid-air, everything around them frozen. He kept quiet as the raven switched them around, where Naruto was atop of him and Sasuke's back was facing the ground. Then he blinked his bloody eyes and everything went back to normal, seemingly faster than before.

Naruto now knew what Sasuke was doing and he felt his eyes water, "Teme!.!" he yelled at the raven as they approached the ground, but he could do nothing as they hit the creek, Sasuke's body making impact with a sickening crack against the jagged rocks, his arms going limp, and Naruto's body swinging forward, landing in the shallow water, his limbs being scratched on rocks and fallen branches.

**Waa, cliffhanger! Sorry, minna:Runs away:**


	15. Day Two Part Three: Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger last time, minna! I just didn't wanna write anymore for that chap XD I mean, I know.**

**I love you, Xaayp:Hearts:**

**Check out "Just like Heroin" if you haven't yet. Yes, I advertise all the time XD**

**Day 2 part 3- Nothing**

The sirens of an ambulance pulsed through Naruto's head as he stared up at the sky. He could feel his heart beating in his ears, and the blood pouring from his wounds. But no matter how injured he was, or how numb he felt, he **had** to get up.

"Sasuke..." he took a deep breath and rolled over, the shallow water a dark red in color. He arms shook as he pushed himself up, _Why is the water so red...? _ he looked down at himself, cuts and gashes bleeding through torn clothing. He knew that if he looked this bad, Sasuke was doing much worse.

Crawling forward, he looked up, his vision blurry.

Sasuke was lying in the middle of a large patch of jagged rocks, his arm bent in an impossible position, his chest unmoving. His skin was tainted with blood and his eyes were wide open, the pupils flickering between red and black every second. He looked dead.

"Sasuke...!" Naruto fell down by Sasuke, his bloody arm reaching out to touch his lover's cheek. He tried to tell himself this wasn't happening... that since Sasuke was already dead, he couldn't die again. But with the condition the raven was in... it seemed as if it were possible.

The ambulance's sirens still blared as it parked on the lower road closest to the creek, men rushing out of the vehicle. But before they could reach them, they froze. The entire area froze and faded into pitch black.

"It seems you don't want Sasuke to stay with you as much as I thought you did," Kyuubi's smooth voice interrupted the silence of the foreign world, "doing such foolish things..." he walked around them, inspecting the damage Sasuke had caused himself.

Naruto's stiffened, but didn't move to get back up.

"Did you know that even the dead can die again?" he chuckled, "but once that happens, they disappear. No ghost, no spirit... nothing. By you not being careful, you've just caused that to happen to him," he bent down next to Naruto and watched Sasuke's flashing eyes, "he believes he can just heal these wounds... but he can't. He'll soon fade away."

The blond quickly shoved himself onto his knees, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. He went to attack the angel, but a clawed hand immediately went to his throat, tightening and constricting like a snake. Dark red eyes met dangerous dark blue.

"You killed him once, and now you're killing him again," he smirked, "I don't think you should get angry at me, you should get angry at yourself. You claim to love him... yet you hurt him so much."

Naruto's body wet limp and he just let himself be held by the throat, his wounds oozing drops of crimson blood. What Kyuubi was saying was true...

The orange-haired male laughed darkly, his canines peaking out through pearly lips, "But dear Naruto-kun, convince me that you love him," he licked his lips, "what would you give for him? Your body, your life, your soul?"

Naruto gripped the angel's wrists, "I--"

"Speak up."

Blue eyes closed tightly, "I'd give everything!"

Kyuubi purred, "Would you, now? Then I look forward to the day when I will steal everything from you," he dropped the blond back into the water. Turning to look at Sasuke, he smirked, "don't tell him I was here or I'll take him away **now**. I just came to fix a few things... and to see you," his eyes glinted as he stared at Naruto, "my, you're so easy to break."

Naruto shook as he lay in the water, the liquid reaching his ears.

"I'm not doing this for you..." Kyuubi's eyes became shadowed as the darkness disappeared and time reversed itself, Sasuke's and Naruto's bodies healing and going back step by step until time came to a stop; to the scene before Naruto went to talk with Sai.

Then it was as if the play button was pushed.

Blue eyes widened and Naruto looked down at his hands as he stood at the back of the bus, tourists in a line in front of him, ready to exit. He swallowed and blinked back the the threatening tears.

_I'm doing this for me... I love watching your actions as your days together come closer to their end, _Kyuubi's voice echoed inside of his mind.

As the rest of the group left the bus, he stood still, then ran forward; down the aisle and out into the forest area, "Sasuke!" he called frantically. Looking around, he spotted the raven leaning against a thick tree, his arms crossed.

Sasuke turned and glared at the blond, "Aren't you supposed to be with Sai, right now?"

Naruto stopped his steps, "W-what...?"

"You two seem so close, I just thought that maybe you'd rather be with him. Hn, I think he'd make a better lover, too. He's not dead," he growled.

_He's acting like..._

xXxXx

_"Don't tell him I was here."_

xXxXx

_... he doesn't remember..._

Naruto ignored the glare and dark voice, moving to wrap his arms around firm shoulders. He buried his face against the crook of Sasuke's neck, _He might not remember... but I can't get the look of his face out of my head... he looked like he was suffering so much..._

"I'm sorry..." he tightened his hug, "I'm a horrible person, aren't I? Just leaving you for someone I hardly even knew..."

Sasuke actually blinked in suprise, his anger and jealousy subsiding.

"You're not... horrible," he sighed and put a hand on Naruto's head, "look, what I said earlier, I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did," Naruto whispered, but smiled, relieved that Sasuke hadn't pushed him away, "but I probably would've said it too if I were in your shoes," he pulled back and grinned brightly, trying to make things better. He didn't want to think of Kyuubi, he didn't want to think about Sasuke's pained face as he was dying for the second time, and he didn't want the raven to be mad with him.

Sasuke was still a bit mad, but he knew the blond hadn't meant any harm in just chatting with Sai, "We have a half an hour before the tour's over, let's go see the onsen," he took Naruto's hand.

Still grinning, Naruto nodded.

Iori stared at the both of them as they walked away, then looked over at the far away street, a flash of orange and red disappearing into the sky. He didn't blink once as he walked over to his sister, "Ino-chan, I saw the demon," he said calmly.

Ino looked away from the springs and down at her brother, "A demon?"

"The one who wants to make Naruto's spirit friend disappear."

xXxXx

Ikue called for everyone to get onto the bus, her smile gentle as she saw Sasuke and Naruto talking and laughing together as they approached, "I knew they would make up," she whispered to Ino, the girl wiping sweat from her face on a towel.

"Yes, yes, you always know, Mom," she rolled her eyes and climbed aboard, Iori and their father behind them.

Sai stepped around the bus and smiled to Naruto, "I hope to see you again, Naruto-san."

Getting pulled from his conversation, Naruto stiffened and laughed nervously, "Y-yeah, sure, sometime soon," he then bowed slightly to the tour guide and went onto the bus, Sasuke following behind, tossing Sai one last glare.

The both of them took their seats and Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, sighing loudly, "I can't wait to get back to Ino's house, I'm exhausted and my feet hurt like hell," he yawned, "and I wanna take a nap before we pack for the airport."

"Hn, you get tired too easily," Sasuke smirked.

"Che, Teme, I'm mentally fatigued."

"From what?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out, "None of your business."

Sasuke gave him an irritated expression and crossed his arms, "Maybe a promise of a soothing and pleasurable bath might get you to tell me?"

"Mmmm maybe, all depends if it's really that good or not," Naruto laughed lightly and closed his eyes, the rays of the evening sun warming his skin. He desperately wanted everything to stay like this forever...

xXxXx

After they had arrived home, both Naruto and Sasuke has chosen to take a quick shower before getting ready to leave. It was around six in the evening, and their flight wasn't until ten, so Naruto'd be able to take his desired cat nap.

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom first, a light blue towel around his waist, his black hair soaked and in shaggy waves down to the middle of his neck. Clear drops of water rolled down his smooth chest and rode a trail down his stomach, stopping at the bellybutton and dripping to the floor. He walked across the hall and slid into their room, Naruto following after him, his hair wet and hanging down to reach mid-ear.

The blond held down a yawn as he bent down to dig through his bag, grabbing a pair of long boxers. Pulling them out and tugging them on, he used the towel that was around his waist to dry his hair.

"I'm soooo tired," he complained, tossing the towel across the room and plopping down onto their large sleeping mat, "just two hours isn't going to be enough," he whined.

Sasuke slipped his towel off and began drying his hair as well, "You can sleep on the plane, too."

"I know, but those seats aren't comfy," he pouted cutely and tilted his head to the side, watching his lover put on a similar pair of boxers. Before he could say anything else, there was a soft knock on the wooden panel by their door, Ino standing there.

"Iori-nii wanted to talk to you," she pointed to her little brother who was beside her, clad in a loose, black yukata. He stepped into the room and Naruto swore he felt the temperature drop a few degrees. He laughed nervously.

"U-Um, hi, Iori..." he gulped. He'd never really been comfortable around the small boy when no other member of the Yamanaka family was around. The last time the child was with him without his parents or sister, he had just stared at the wall behind Naruto, his eyes moving as if following someone.

Iori didn't say anything, he only sat down on the bedding, his legs crossing indian style. He looked over at Sasuke, "I would like to speak to you as well."

Sasuke raised a brow. On the bus ride home, Naruto had talked a bit about his past with Ino's family, going into detail about how the father was the most of the four, how the mother always gave hints of the future happenings as if it was just casual talk, and how Iori loved chatting with spirits and freaking the shit out of him. But he'd also said that Iori was a brilliant kid. He was apparently much smarter than his classmates, and understood a lot more things about life **and** the afterlife than any other kid his age.

Sitting beside Naruto, Sasuke got into a comfortable position, noticing the scared look on the blond's face, _Che, he's probably scared a ghost'll pop up._

"You may leave, Ino-chan," Iori didn't look at his sister as he said that, his pale eyes staring ahead into Sasuke's. The raven didn't want to admit it, but the child seemed to be looking straight through him.

Ino huffed and stormed down the hall, muttering something about a bossy little brat who wasn't going to get dessert tonight.

Iori broke off his gaze from Sasuke and blinked slowly, moving to focus on Naruto, "At first, I didn't understand how your spirit became physical. Afterall, ghosts cannot gain flesh..."

Naruto blinked, then furrowed his golden brows, "Spirit? What're you--"

"Then I realized that what stood by your side was only half of a spirit. The other half must've been in Purgatory," he glanced at Sasuke, "I already knew a lot about Heaven, Purgatory, the Spirit World, and Hell... but I just recently found out that a being could be in two places at once."

Blue eyes widened a fraction.

"So the Sasuke here is in the false body he was given when he arrived in Purgatory," Iori stated, "but you would think that his spirit self would still be around you, correct?"

_I was right, _Sasuke thought, _My other part was beside Naruto since the day I died._

"But it's not. That clearly shows that while he has been here, his spirit half has merged with him," Iori gave the both of them a heavy look, "making it easier for that demon to bind him to the Earth."

_That demon... _"How do you know about him?" Naruto asked.

Iori folded his arms over his knees, "I am used to otherworldly presences... so when the "incident" happened and reversed..." he gave Naruto a knowing look, "I was not effected. Sasuke probably was because the demon meant for that to happen."

"Demon? What're you talking about?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Nothing..." Naruto said softly, remembering Kyuubi's words.

"Forgetting that... I only came here to tell you of the spirit's merger into his false body, and that you shouldn't give the demon anything," Iori spoke in a calm voice.

Naruto stiffened.

The small boy stood up, the bottom of his yukata brushing against the back of his legs. He walked forward and bent down, his mouth by Naruto's ear, "Nothing will bring him back to life. Don't give everything up for something that can never happen," then he bowed to them and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke gripped the sheets beneath him, "What did he mean by a demon? And what're you giving it?"

Naruto hid his rising sadness beneath a sheepish grin, "Nothing. It's code for something completely irrelevent," he laughed nervously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not believing him. But he let it go, not wanting to start another arguement, "I see... Well, I think we should get into our clothes before we take a nap."

"Yeah, better to be dressed before we head out," Naruto grinned, trying to forget about Kyuubi.

xXxXx

Ino had her arms crossed as Iori stepped into the living room.

"What were you talking to them about?" she asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Ino-chan," he stepped past her and sat with their mother on the sofa, not paying Ino any more attention.

She glared, "Brat."

Ikue moved her eyes from the television, "He told them of what awaits in the future."

"Partly," Iori added.

xXxXx

As Naruto lay sleeping in his arms, Sasuke kept his gaze on his bag, remembering the little fox statue he'd bought earlier that morning. He didn't know when to give it to him, but tonight didn't seem like the right time. Maybe sometime after dinner... and before sex?

"Mmmm," Naruto snuggled further into Sasuke's arms.

xXxXx

"You're seriously not coming?" Naruto whined as he, Sasuke, and Ino got closer to where they were supposed to board the plane.

Ino shook her head, "I'm going to stay here for a bit. You guys go ahead and enjoy your time together," she smiled, "I'll keep in contact, though. You know, e-mail, cellphone, AIM... spirits sent from my little brother."

Naruto twitched.

"It was a joke," she laughed and leaped onto him, "Oooooh, I'll miss you!" she pulled back and jumped onto Sasuke too, "and you too, Sasuke-kun! But don't worry, I won't miss your wedding! Call me when you figure out when you want to have it! Then I'll fly right back down there!"

Naruto blushed, but smiled softly, "You'll be the first one I'll call."

Ino gave them both a kiss on the cheek before waving good-bye as they boarded the plane.

Taking their seats, Sasuke sighed, still thinking about when to give Naruto his gift. Naruto only plopped his head down onto the raven's shoulder and closed his eyes, a loud yawn errupting from his big mouth. He nuzzled the thin shoulder and smiled, "Wake me up when we get there, ok?"

Sasuke muttered an "alright" before the lights of the plane went out, only small glowing lights lit above every row of seats left. The people in front of them were watching the flight movie (Snakes on a Plane), and there was a child and her grandfather behind them, the small child giggling as the old man tickled her.

He smiled at how peaceful things were now...

Knowing it wouldn't be like that for long.

**Next Chapter- "What do you wanna do before you're hitched?" Kiba asked.**

**---------------- "See my brother's grave," Sasuke replied.**

**---------------- "Make an amateur porn video!" Naruto shouted.**


	16. Day Three: Gays on a Plane

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Che, whatever.**

**Yeah, I know, I don't update like I used to, but I've been busy with school stuff since there were mid-terms and shit like that. But thank God those are all over and I can work more on my fics! But I'm going back to Florida this upcoming Friday, so I probably won't be updating for about a week or so. But I'll be working on the chaps while I'm down there. I'm devoted to my stories! And once this is finished, I plan on putting up another fic... :sweatdrop: I tire myself out writing these, yet I keep doing it. :Sigh: well, ne wayz, it's a vampire fic. But better than most...? and different:Shrug:**

**This is porn, not making love. So don't tell me the sex is too quick XD and I definitely had fun typin' this one.**

**I'm going on a vacation to Florida on Friday, so expect one more update, and then a lack of them for about a week. Don't worry, I'll have a good bit of chaps to put up once I get back.**

Day Three- Gays on a Plane

Kiba waited outside of the terminal, clad only in a pair of baggy pajamas. He scratched the side of his neck and yawned loudly, drawing more attention to him. People were already staring at him because of his choice of clothes. Glaring at them, he moved forward, plopping down in a plastic seat just beside the doors where people on the incoming flight would enter. He licked his dry lips and tapped long nails against the metal chair arm beside him, fed up with waiting.

"Damn, I could be at home sleeping," he complained to no one, rather loudly.

_"Flight 18 is now arriving,"_ a soft voice from the intercom stated. Kiba sighed happily, but groaned inwardly when he realized he had to get up right after he'd just sat down.

Slowly getting up, he watched a large airplane land on the landing track far away outside, red lights flashing. He grinned, knowing that the first thing Naruto would do once he came through the doors would be to give a loud outcry of joy. The blond had never really liked being in planes at night. Kiba had learned long ago that Naruto wasn't able to go to sleep when it was completely silent. He needed noise. That's why the fox boy always turned on the air conditioner right before bed, so he could sleep.

And planes were just too damn quiet, so he knew Naruto was probably bugging Sasuke. A tired Naruto was always so annoying, Kiba mused with himself. He turned when people started to come in through the doors. He waited patiently, but raised a brow when Sasuke and Naruto had yet to come in.

_The hell?_ he frowned.

A few moments later, Sasuke came out, in his arms a sleeping Naruto. The blond had his cheek against the raven's shoulder, his expression of utter peace. He was snoring lightly and he unconsciously snuggled deeper into Sasuke's caring hold. Kiba was a bit suprised that Naruto had actually fallen asleep, but he grinned nonetheless, his long strides taking him to the couple.

"Okaeri!" he whispered loudly, "how'd you manage to get him to take a nap?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as they made their way to the large conveyer belt that held their luggage. He shifted his arms a bit, so Naruto would be more comfortable.

Kiba saw their bags and grabbed them, "Planes are quiet, right? He doesn't usually sleep when there's nothing loud in the background. He said it was 'cause of his mom constantly yelling at him when he was little. She would just yell at him from in the living room while he was in his bedroom, and he said he just got used to it and would fall asleep to that every night."

Sasuke rolled that information through his mind. Thinking back, he did remember Naruto always turning on the air conditioner before bed, even when it was already fairly cold in the apartment. But he didn't think anything of it... until now.

"You know, like the air conditioner?" Kiba slung one bag over his shoulder and they both started walking toward the escalators.

"It was quiet at Ino's home, but he slept fine."

Kiba blinked, "Really?" then he grinned, "man, Ino was right... you're really healing him. I noticed that he doesn't take his medicine anymore, he's doing a lot better at school, and he's a lot happier."

Sasuke smiled slightly, pulling the blond against him even more, his thin fingers running over a clothed hip and exposed neck.

_It's nice to know that even though I'm no longer his guardian angel... I fullfilled my job of making him happy._

xXxXx

Naruto's eyes snapped open when his head was harshly slammed onto the frame of his apartment door. Growling, he squirmed out of Sasuke's hold and fell to the floor. He didn't understand why there were fours hands trying to lift him up, but whatever.

"Shit, you ok?.!" Kiba screeched, "Sasuke, why'd you drop him, man?.!"

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he pulled the blond back into his arms and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry," his breath was hot and caused goosebumps to rise all over Naruto's tan skin, "are you alright?"

Naruto nodded dumbly, blinking back the sleep from his cerulean eyes.

"Good, but it was your fault," Sasuke smirked against a soft ear, "your head was too big to fit through the door."

The blond snapped to attention and growled, "Teme, take that back!" he hollered, trying to shove away from the angel.

Sasuke chuckled, "I was joking," he nipped on the neck presented to him and licked the flesh like a cat as Naruto's body became jello in his arms, "Kiba, take him to our room. I'm going to make him something to eat. He didn't eat anything while we were on the plane."

"Sure, but where do you want me to put your bags?" the brunette pointed back to the bags sitting on the floor. He had dropped them there when Naruto had fallen out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Just leave them there," he gave one last wet lick to Naruto's neck before handing him over to the dog boy. He saw an annoyed look pass over the fox's face, but it was replaced with a look of exhaustion. He didn't tell Sasuke about what had happened with Kyuubi and the fact that Sai had practically tried to rape him, and he was mentally worn out. He could only take so much before he snapped. Lucky for him, things went back to normal before that could actually happen.

"I don't need to be carried," Naruto grumbled.

"But you're so fragile and dainty," Kiba grinned and snapped his head back as a fist flew at him. He quickly turned the corner in the hallway and pushed open the bedroom door, tossing the squirming blond onto the bed, "rest up, sweetheart!" he cooed, then slammed the door shut as a pillow was thrown at him.

Sasuke smiled a bit at how feisty his lover was. Really, he was going to miss that...

"You look like someone's going to die," Kiba commented as he walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

Sasuke hadn't realized his smile had slipped into a sad frown.

"You could say that," the raven pulled out a small pot from under the stove and placed it on one of the four skillets. Grabbing a packet of instant ramen, he tore it open and placed it on the chopping board beside the microwave.

"Soooooo," Kiba wanted to find something interesting to talk about, "you two are getting married?" he laughed.

The Uchiha smiled to himself, "It's a joining ceremony."

"Same thing," Kiba shrugged, then looked around the small kitchen, "how about I get you two a blender? I don't see one in here."

"He'd like that," Sasuke stated, not wanting to tell the brunette that he wouldn't be there to enjoy the accessory.

"What about a bachelor party?" the other male asked, a wide smirk on his face, "I can take you to a really cool gay stripper joint," he teased.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes narrowed and he couldn't stop the sides of his lips from twitching, "I'll decline from that offer, thank you."

Kiba sighed loudly, "Then what are you two going to do before you get hitched?"

Putting water into the pot, Sasuke thought about that question. Then something came to mind and he looked down into the boiling water with a thoughtful expression plastered on his face.

"I'm going to visit my brother's grave."

"I'm going to make an amateur porn video!.!"

Both men turned around to see Naruto standing there wearing a goofy grin, his golden hair disheveled, and nothing on but a giant T-shirt. The collar was wide, causing it to slip down the blond's right shoulder, and there were probably boxers on underneath, but they must've been extremely short because delicious, tan thighs were revealed below the hem of the shirt.

Kiba snorted, "You're supposed to be in bed."

The blond crossed his arms, "Don't change the subject, Dog breath. I'm going to make an amateur porn video," he smiled brightly to Sasuke, "you want to, right?"

Sasuke's fingers twitched as he placed the dry noodles into the boiling water contained in the pot.

_He's talking about porn while wearing that?_

"Teme," Naruto whined cutely, black lashes futtering, "please? You get to be top."

"Fine."

Naruto grinned widely, "Ok, I was thinking about this for a while," he pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and showed it to them, "I call it 'Gays on a Plane'!" one the paper were little doodles of what appeared to be two stick people having sex in a toilet area...?

Kiba cracked up laughing, "Y-you seriously wanna make some lame ass porn video?.!"

The blond puffed his cheeks out in annoyance, "**I'm **not gonna make it. I'm gonna star in it," he grinned cheekily, "and so will Sasuke!" he turned to the raven, "think of it as... a video for me to watch on lonely nights," his smile was softer.

Sasuke smiled back.

xXxXx

Temari held up the camera and inspected it, her greyish violet eyes running across every button. Looking up, she smirked at the preparing blondie and his calm lover. Though, she knew he was nervous on the inside. Anyone would be when they were going to be filmed having sex, especially when their boyfriend was in delightfully delicious outfit like Naruto's.

The cerulean-eyed male stood there in a flight attendant outfit, the top nice and snug around his chest and stomach, the black skirt low on his hips, wrapping around his legs. The hem of the skirt was snuggly pressed against the tan flesh a good seven inches above the knee, cutting off right before it could reveal any manly parts.

Sasuke himself was wearing what he'd normally wear, the only thing different being his expression. He was scowling, his black eyes smoldering. Temari knew it was jealousy. The bastard didn't want his little blue-eyed puppy to be seen in that revealing outfit by anyone but himself.

"I-Is there something wrong, U-uchiha-kun?" Hinata stuttered as she placed herself in the seat beside him. Her fingers shyly ran across the edge of one of the thin scripts Naruto had typed up for everyone, "do you n-not want to be a part of th-this?" she bit her bottom lip and placed her pale gaze somewhere else when the raven glared at her.

Sasuke blinked slowly, not wanting to take his anger out on the innocent girl. Crossing his arms, he looked past her and out one of the round windows, watching other airplanes arrive on the landing track.

Temari had been able to book them a plane for their "movie". No one knew how the young woman did it and they didn't dare ask her. The dirty blonde was just one of those people... you know?

Hinata released her bottom lip from the grip of her teeth, indents apparent in the pink flesh. She leaned forward, short blue hair falling past her ears, "D-do you not want Naruto-kun in s-such a revealing outfit...?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke let his dark eyes meet her light ones, "Would you want your boyfriend in something like that? In front of other people?"

The Hyuuga smiled sweetly and released a soft laugh, then stood up, "I-I would hope that he w-wouldn't wear something like that at all," she bowed politely, "e-excuse me, Uchiha-kun, I think I sh-should get back to work," then she scurried off, immediately getting dragged away by Kiba who needed her help with something.

"Don't be in such a foul mood, Teme, you're gettin' some ass soon," Naruto teased and wrapped his arms around strong shoulders. He pressed his soft cheek against Sasuke's.

Sasuke smiled at their reflection in the window, "I don't like you wearing that outfit," he stated.

Naruto blinked and moved around to sit on his lover's lap, "I thought you'd like it!"

"I do, but--"

"He doesn't want anyone else seein' your pretty ass other than himself," Temari interrupted, smirking. She moved away from her spot in the aisle, "now, get in your places, let's get started. Kiba, get the background people in here."

Naruto climbed off of Sasuke's lap and gave him a peck on the lips, "Awww, don't worry, no one's looking at my ass," he reassured. He walked off and waved to the people that entered the plane.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned in his seat, prepared for the first scene.

xXxXx

-- Gays on a Plane--

Naruto pushed the snack cart down the thin aisle, his black skirt rising higher and higher with each step. He glanced at everyone in their seats, his cerulean orbs stopping on a certain raven-haired male who raised his hand a bit to catch his attention.

"Yes?" Naruto's voice was dark, yet sweet like chocolate.

"I'd like something to eat," Sasuke said, his legs crossed, his fingers tapping the arm of his seat.

The blond gave him a sultry smile, "Care to elaborate?"

"A bento box," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but let them roam up and down smooth legs and delicious looking thighs.

"Is that all, sir?"

The raven kept himself from licking his lips, "For now," his tone was husky.

Naruto reached down and pulled out a bento box, then tugged out the tray from the seat in front of Sasuke, sitting the box on top, "Enjoy your meal," he gave the man one last glance before going to finish his scan of the plane.

The dark haired man began to eat his meal, but he continued to watch the blond flight attendant as he gave other their desired meals, beverages, or snacks. He focused his attention onto his bento box once his object of desire came back down the aisle. He suddenly reached a hand out to stop the cart.

"Excuse me," he spoke after swallowing a mouthfull of white rice.

Naruto gave him a pleasant smile, "Yes?"

Sasuke's lips twitched up into a small smirk, "This bento box wasn't quite as filling as I thought it would be."

The attendant arched golden brows, "Really? Would you like another one, then?"

"No, I have something else in mind," Sasuke let his fingertips flutter over a luscious thigh, his thick lashes falling over dark, cloudy eyes. He looked down when the soft fingers of the blond traced over his.

"Whatever it is, I'll surely give it to you," Naruto smiled foxily and wrapped his fingers around the raven's hand, gently guiding it up under his skirt. He let out a wavering breath when those slightly calloused fingers touched his tender inner thigh.

Sasuke licked his lips.

"N-Naruto-kun," a soft voice spoke from behind the blond. It was another flight attendant, her skirt down to her knees, her top perfectly fitting her slender frame, "are you done w-with your round?"

"Yeah, I'm off my shift, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, "why don't you take the cart to the front for me?"

The attendant known as Hinata pushed the cart forward, her high heels clacking against the roughly carpeted aisle. She glanced back at the two, noticing the hand up her friend's skirt, and she blushed.

"Come with me, I'll give you something you might like," Naruto purred, moving Sasuke's hand away from his skirt and stepping back. He beckoned for the handsome raven to follow him towards the back, and he opened the door to the plane's restroom.

Sasuke raised a brow at the choice, but didn't reject it. After all, there weren't many secluded places on an airplane. He slid in, surprised that no one on the plane was paying any attention to what was going on. There was a gorgeous man wearing a skirt, leading a raven-haired beauty into an airplane bathroom. They were going in together. **TOGETHER**. Did no one pay attention to these things? Were they really that common?

Shutting the door and locking it, Naruto turned and leaned against one of the black walls, golden bangs falling over ocean blue eyes.

"So your name's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, smirking and pressing against the delicious attendant.

"Yes," the other purred, "but what about you? Whose name am I going to scream when I cum?"

Sasuke shivered and moved his head down so he could bite that inviting expanse of neck, "Sasuke," he said while lapping at a soft patch of skin below the ear, "tell me, do you fuck all of the teenage men you meet?"

Naruto laughed, his hot breath washing over the side of Sasuke's face, "I'm limiting myself these days," he replied darkly, giving his own small nip to the juncture of the male's neck and shoulder.

Quickly ridding Naruto of his pesky top, he began undoing the skirt, the two small buttons becoming impossibly annoying. But he soon got them undone and tugged the skirt down tan legs, eyeing the lacy red material that kept him from his prize.

Naruto groaned low in his throat when middle fingers hooked onto his dark red panties, pulling them down torturously slow, nails scraping against sensitive skin. He watched through heavy lashes, Sasuke getting onto his knees and continueing his slow removal of the panties.

"Hurry," Naruto licked his dry lips, his cheeks dusted a light pink, "we can't be in here for too long, we'll get caught."

Sasuke smirked and finally quickened his pace, slapping Naruto's calves gently, a way of telling him to lift his feet. And the blond did so, the red material being thrown aside.

"Hmm, a quick fuck," Sasuke ran his hands up smooth legs, then put pressure on the limbs, spreading them apart, watching Naruto cock twitch and release a glob of precum. He craned his neck forward and ran his thick tongue over the tip, lapping up the pearly liquid eagerly.

Naruto moaned, his thighs quivering under Sasuke's heated palms and smoldering gaze.

"Ngh, fuck me," he whispered, lust laced into his voice.

Sasuke nibbled the underside of the length, spreading Naruto's legs even farther apart, his fingertips ghosting over a hip before disappearing behind it, dipping between two firm globes, the nails tracing over the puckered hole of the luscious flight attendant.

Shaking, Naruto bucked forward, causing Sasuke's tongue to come in contact with his balls, the sensation sending him reeling. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning, but it didn't do him any good.

Sasuke pulled back and lifted Naruto's hips a bit so he could have better access to that tight pucker he wanted to enter so badly. Pushing his middle finger in, he groaned inwardly at the clenching heat that tried to swallow the digit whole.

"Just screw me already," Naruto insisted, "I don't need any preperation, I'm not going to break," he panted, his cheeks even more flushed than they were five minutes ago.

Sasuke stood up and roughly turned the blond around. He then started taking off his own clothes, discarding them somewhere on the floor, careful of not tossing them into the toilet. Gripping slim hips, he pressed his erection against a firm backside. He bent forward, placing his chin atop a sweaty shoulder, his lips against a soft ear.

"I'll have you screaming my name," he whispered huskily, pushing the head of his penis inside the ring of muscle. He kept his gaze on Naruto's face as he slowly entered. The man surely was gorgeous. His eyes were shut, not tightly, but enough for the lashes to caress his flushed cheeks, and his lips were parted, small huffs of air slipping through them as he tried to control his breathing and rapidly beating heart.

Noticing how relaxed the attendant had become, Sasuke shoved himself in the rest of the way, groaning at the moist, heated walls of the blond's insides that incased his throbbing organ. He heard a satisfied moan from the blond, and he took that as the sign to move. His pace didn't begin slow, it started hard and fast, causing Naruto to immediately start crying out, his mouth hanging open as moan after moan errupted from his throat.

"S-Sasuke!" he whined, his insides being assaulted by a thick cock, the member not giving his backside any mercy as he was continuously pounded into. His nails scratched against the wall of the bathroom, his cheek pressed against the cool surface, more lustful cried bouncing around the small room.

The raven grunted, then smirked when Naruto almost screamed, hinting to him that he found the male's pleasure spot. Still ramming forward and up, Sasuke ran his tongue up a damp back, collecting the salt and tracing the outline of his spine.

"Scream f-for me," he groaned, digging his nails into tan hips.

Naruto didn't hold back his loud outcry of ecstasy as he was thoroughly fucked, his insides becoming raw and sensitive, making his body quiver and shake as Sasuke large cock rubbed against or into them.

"H-Harder!" the blond cried, his voice shaking terribly. His erection bobbed up and down as he was slammed into, precum either smearing agaist the wall or dripping onto the floor. Finally, after what seemed like hours of delicious friction and pleasure, he came, an earth shattering cry tearing itself from his already raw throat. Thick spurts of cum splashed against the bathroom wall and he limbs shook as he became weak.

Sasuke continued to thrust, the warmth of climax bubbling inside of his stomach. A whimper from Naruto threw him over the edge and he came inside that inviting ass, torrents of his cum filling the attendant up, the clenching insides miling his cock for all it was worth.

He slowly pulled out, a glob of pearly liquid dribbling down Naruto's inner thighs to the calves, then running onto the floor. Bending down, he picked up Naruto's clothes and handed them to him with a smirk.

The blond turned, his ass aching and burning, but the afterglow of sex kept him from complaining. He took the attire and tore off some toilet paper from the roll behind the toilet, using it to clean up the cum dripping out of his ass. He then proceded to clean the gunk off of the floor and wall.

"Are you full now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke chuckled, "Stuffed."

xXxXx

Temari turned the camera off and coughed, handing it to Hinata who was blushing like mad, her face a dark red. She opened the door and let the two now fully clothed teenagers out of the bathroom, a frown in place.

"I'm horny now, thanks," she growled.

Naruto grinned, basking in the afterglow of wonderful sex. He looped his arm with Sasuke's and they made their way down the aisle, the background people avoiding eye contact, except for a few giggling teenage girls.

_Che, probably yaoi fangirls, _Sasuke kept himself from rolling his eyes. He looked over to see Naruto's smiling face, and he couldn't help but smile too.

"We just joined the mile high club!" Naruto cheered.

"But we weren't in the air," Sasuke retorted.

"So! We had sex on a plane! That's all that matters, Teme!"

Kiba came up to them with a shit-eating grin on his face, "You two know that what you did wasn't in the script. You typed up something totally different, Naruto."

The blond laughed, "Well, when it started happening, I didn't feel like doing that, so we just let it all flow. Pardon the pun."

The brunette chortled, "Whatever. I'm gonna go get the tape from Hinata and go make some dvd copies. You guys want to come? I'm stopping over at Sakura's afterwards to give her one since she couldn't be here. She has the flu."

"Oh... well, tell her we'll be by sometime tomorrow. We can't today, we have to get ready for the trip to Kyushu tomorrow, remember? We're going to Itachi's grave," Naruto said.

"Right, right, I'll tell her. We'll clean up here, see you guys later," he patted them both on the shoulder before running over to Hinata and Temari.

As they walked into the airport, Naruto leaned his head against sasuke's shoulder, "Thanks for going along with my stupid idea," he smiled.

"It led to sex, why wouldn't I have complied?"

Naruto frowned and punched his lover, "Teme!"

"I was only joking," Sasuke chuckled, "but why did you want to make a porn video before our joining ceremony?"

Naruto smiled softly, "I told you earlier. It's something for me to watch on lonely nights," he gripped Sasuke's hand, "it's not just a smutty video... it's also a memory."

Sasuke let his fingers lace together with his boyfriend's.

"A memory..."

_That's right... soon, I'll be nothing but a memory..._

**God, that took me forever O.o I hope the longness of it makes up for how long it took for me to update :sweatdrop:**


	17. Day Four: Visiting His Grave

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I'm back from Florida, minna! Yosh! And my uncle asked if he could be my father :sniffle: since he can't really have any kids of his own, and since I don't really have a dad who wants to spend time with me. God, I love him to death. All of you, pray my uncle Jimmy stops smoking so he doesn't die of cancer soon TT If he dies, I swear to god I'll go crazy and murder my grandpa ... :sweatdrop:**

**I have to say, I really like this chapter. While writing Sasuke's memories of Itachi, I actually felt sad.**

**Day four- Visiting his grave**

_A lone figure stood behind a tree, shoulder-length orange hair fluttering in the rough breeze. The person turned and dark red eyes with cat-like pupils followed every movement Uchiha Itach made. Moving out of its hiding place, the person smirked and approached the male._

_Itachi looked up, his black eyes spotting someone through the darkness._

_"I have a favor to ask of you," a younger looking Kyuubi purred, walking out from the shadows into the moonlight, the chain around his neck shimmering. As soon as the light touched his skin, Shukaku appeared beside him, the brunette still holding a blank expression, as always._

_Itachi stepped back, his school bag falling from his shoulder, hitting the thick layer of leaves that covered the ground. He narrowed his eyes._

_"Who are you two?"_

_"You need not know our names," Kyuubi chuckled as he leaned back against his lover, "but what you should know... is that I'm going to use you for something."_

_The older Uchiha scowled, "Did Leader send you?" he snarled, "I've told him before that I'm not buying those drugs anymore."_

_Letting Shukaku run his hands up his naked arms, Kyuubi smiled. It wasn't a normal smile, it was a crazed one. He didn't answer Itachi's question. Instead, he moved forward, Shukaku's hands falling away from him. Then, he turned, giving his companion and sultry smile, "Love," he whispered._

_The brunette caught Kyuubi's eyes, then Itachi's, causing the raven's heart rate to speed up._

_Itachi clutched his chest, his vision blurring. He stumbled, landing on his back in the thick sheet of leaves. His mouth was open, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath, his eyes wide, but dull._

_Kyuubi bent down and ran his fingers down the Uchiha's jaw, "Blame Naruto-kun for this," he smirked, fangs glistening, "he's the one that will kill you... and you're little brother."_

xXxXx

Sasuke stared out the bullet train window, his expression blank.

The two teens were currently on a train in Kyushu, heading to the Kunisaki Peninsula. When Naruto had called Ino and told her that they we're going to be around Beppu, the girl'd invited herself to go along with them. But instead of riding the train with them, she chose to meet them both there.

"Don't look so miserable," Naruto said with a slight smile. He felt horrible too, but he wanted them to visit Itachi's grave with smiles on their faces, to show him that Sasuke was still able to find happiness, even beyond death, "cheer up a bit, ok? I know, how about we play the kissing game?"

Sasuke remained still for a moment, but eventually turned, eyebrows raised, "Kissing game?"

"We see how many times we can kiss before having sex. Whoever touches below the waist first loses!" the blond grinned stupidly.

The raven chuckled and turned in his seat, crossing his arms, "This train is too crowded to play something like that."

Naruto shook his head rapidly, "Uh uh!" he bent forward and pecked Sasuke on the lips, lingering there only long enough for the angel to peck back. He pulled back and laughed. God, he loved being with Sasuke.

"That was hardly a kiss," Sasuke smirked, forgetting about his previous terrible mood.

"Mmm, want another?" Naruto licked his lips.

"Damn homosexuals, keep your sins to yourself," an old woman growled from her seat across from them. Her husband was next to her, glaring at them.

Sasuke glared back, letting red bleed into his eyes. That definitely made the old woman shut up, and caused her husband to look away.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the couple, immediately pulling it back in when the bullet train came to a halting stop, the speakers coming on overhead.

_"You are now arriving at Shouin station, on the outskirts of the Kunisaki peninsula and Usa."_

Lifting up the small brown bag he had brought with him, Naruto got up. He took Sasuke's hand and they menouvered themselves through the large crowd of people, the blond yelling a slow moving people and their doddling children.

Sasuke kept quiet as they walked through the station, his fingers still laced with Naruto's. He watched the interactions of people around him. How young teenage girls laughed with their friends, how they smiled and hugged their boyfriends, or how the elderly spoiled their grandchildren rotten with candy from the station shops. Looking to the right, he saw a group of businessmen talking to each other about an upcoming board meeting, one of them not really paying attention, looking off past his co-workers to oggle at a very well-endowed woman buying a local newspaper from a side stand.

Tightening his grip on his lover's hand, he continued to watch everyone around him, listening to their conversations, to their jingling laughter that made him feel hollow inside. He'd never really enjoyed being around too many people, but right now, he regretted that. He'd never get to interact with anyone ever again, never get to hear their conversations or fights, never receive anymore stupid smiles from hormonal women that thought he was attractive...

He'd be shut off in a world where it was dark, soundless, and cold.

"Kakashi said his grave was somewhere over that hill," Naruto pointed up to a rather large hill that was covered in green grass and various types of flowers. Atop the hill was a giant sakura tree that was bare, waiting to blossom once again as soon as spring rolled around.

Sasuke looked up at it, the site reminding him of a very familiar hill that Itachi used to take him to when he was a child. He smiled bitterly and walked out of the station with Naruto, the bright light making them both wince.

"I wonder where Ino is," Naruto wondered out loud, looking up and down the stone path outside of the station, "she should be here by--" he was suddenly tackled from behind, his hand being ripped away from Sasuke's. Then he hit the pavement like a sack of potatoes.

"Hi!" Ino chirped from her comfortable spot atop Naruto, "I brought sake," she held up a paper bag that was carefully wrapped around a large glass bottle, "Mom said that pouring sake over Itachi's grave will give him a delicious beverage in Nirvana," she smiled brightly.

Sasuke smiled a bit, "He didn't drink sake."

Ino's happy expression faultered, "H-he didn't? Oh... well, it's the thought that counts, right?" she got up and straightened out her light blue skirt, "come on, Naruto! Let's get going before it starts to snow!"

Naruto groaned and got up, "Damn, you're skinny, but you're as heavy as a cow--" he then received a swift kick to the head.

xXxXx

Alone, under the large sakura tree, stood a grave. The headstone was small and cracked, the name "Uchiha Itachi" barely visible under all the caked dirt and eroded stone. The grass that covered the grave was tall and a dark green, needing to be trimmed desperately. Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke stood a good feet away from it. The two blondes didn't want to make a move until Sasuke did.

The raven inhaled deeply and walked forward, bending down in front of the headstone, his fingers running along the barely visible words. He thought back on all of the times Itachi had mentioned how he wanted to die, and where he wanted to be buried. He had never actually mentioned it around Sasuke, just their parents, but a smaller Sasuke had overheard them talking one night when he couldn't fall asleep.

_He wanted to live a full life, die of old age... and he wanted to be buried by the river, so his soul could float downstream and enter the ocean, _he smiled, despite the pain he felt in his chest, _he wanted to roam the seas, he wanted to be able to travel through them and see the entire world... _

-----

_Itachi had his hand on Sasuke's head as they both watched the sun lower itself behind the expanse of ocean. The orange, red, yellow, and pink colors melted together, soon fading away to a dull black that was dotted with little blotches of white._

_A small Sasuke sipped away at a soda his brother had bought for him, his dark eyes matching the color of the sky. He pulled the straw out from between his lips and looked up at Itachi._

_"Ne, Aniki, how come you and Otousan were fighting?" he asked the older Uchiha. Earlier that morning, Fugaku and Itachi had gotten into an argument over something Sasuke didn't really understand._

_Itachi sighed and led them both back down the path that would wind around the woods, then back to the bus stop, "He wants me to take over his business once he retires next summer, but I refused..." he looked down at his younger brother, "so he got angry with me," he then gazed up at the twinkling stars, "But... in the end, I gave in. I started thinking about our family. If I don't take over once he retires, who will make enough money to support us?"_

_Sasuke cocked his head to the side._

_Itachi chuckled, "I shouldn't be talking about finances and housing with you," he patted Sasuke on the shoulder, "It's just... I need someone to talk to about this. You're all I have, Otouto," he smiled kindly._

_The little raven grasped the hand that was on his shoulder and squeezed it tight. For some reason, he felt as if something terrible would happen if he let go. He didn't really understand what his brother was talking about... but the tone of voice Itachi had used made his stomach lurch. He kept his grip firm, but once they reached the bus stop, Itachi patted him on the head and pulled his hand away easily, with no effort at all._

_As Itachi sat down on the bench and patted the spot beside him, asking Sasuke to sit with him, the small boy looked at his tiny hands, wondering why he couldn't keep his grip. He had let the large hand go so easily..._

_He didn't know that soon, Itachi would break down under pressure, would start doing drugs to try and drive away his depression... _

_He didn't know that in the future, Itachi would return home at midnight every evening, screaming in pain as he tried to find a sharp utnesil in the large home. That he'd be crying and shaking, wanting to get the imaginary bugs out from under his skin._

_He didn't know that it would just be him and his big brother all alone in their mansion, both of their parents constantly leaving them alone to go on business trips and company outings._

_He didn't know... he didn't know that he'd be sobbing on his empty bed, praying to God, asking why he wasn't strong enough to keep his grip on his Aniki's hand that night._

------

Sasuke was oblivious to his own tears, until warm fingers ran over his face, smearing the salty drops over his flushed cheeks. He looked over to see Naruto, the blond smiling sadly to him, his cerulean eyes clearly sending a message that told Sasuke, "let it all out."

And he did.

He fell forward and gripped the tall grass, his nails digging into the soil that was moist from the morning dew. He tightly shut his eyes, hot tears leaking out from between long lashes, running down the bridge of his nose, and dripping onto the cold earth. He could feel Naruto wrapping his arms around his shoulders and soft, silky locks of hair brushing against the nape of his neck as he cried.

Ino kept still, next to the bare sakura tree. Her pale blue eyes watered, but she had no right to cry while at Itachi's grave. She didn't dare shed a tear while Sasuke shed his...

"Why wasn't I strong enough to keep a hold of your hand?.!" Sasuke yelled as he dropped his head, dark hair covering his eyes. His shoulders shook violently and he tightened his grip on the grass, tearing some of the long pieces out of the ground. Gritting his teeth and coughing on a sob, he yelled again, "Why couldn't I help you when you needed me the most?.! And--and... fuck...!" he sharply snapped his head back so he could look up at the bright blue sky. The beauty that was around him seemed to be taunting him... mocking him... "I hated you so much after I regained my memories! I saw you as the traitor of a brother who murdered me, your little brother!.! B-but..." he let Naruto's fingers caress his skin soothingly.

-----

_Itachi stumbled through the hallway that led to the kitchen, his body shaking, his nails digging into the skin of his arm, drawing blood, tearing open his veins. His eyes were wide and foggy as he made it into the kitchen, quickly yanking open a drawer, but it was pulled out of the counter and it clattered to the tiled floor._

_He fell to his knees and searched through the eating utensils that fell out of the drawer, finding a sharp steak knife under the spoons and forks. He looked at it with a crazed smile before tigging it into his skin, his breathing ragged and shallow._

_"G-g-get the b-bugs out...!" he pulled the knife out and watched the blood flow out and drip onto the floor. He dug his fingers into the open wound, clearly upset and mad that no bugs were coming out. Slicing the knife back and forth across his arm, he continued to wait for those irritating insects to climb out from his wounds._

_"A-Aniki...?" Sasuke stood in the doorway to the kitchen, his eyes wide and full of fear, "wh-what are you..?"_

_"The bugs are crawling all around inside of me!" Itachi cried, continuing to slice open his skin, "help me get them out, Otouto... they're eating me alive! Please!.!" he yelled desperately, "help me get them out... You're all I have, Otouto, you're the only one who can help me...!" he fell forward, the large amount of blood loss causing him to fade in and out of consciousness, "Please..."_

_But instead of running forward to help like he always did, Sasuke stepped back and ran away, the wooden floor creaking under his heavy footsteps._

_"Otouto..." Itachi dropped the knife, his chest moving up and down slowly as his eyes closed, thick lashes brushing over pale cheeks._

_Sasuke ran into his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Leaning back, he slid down to the floor, eyes still wide. His body shook and he buried his head in his hands, scared to admit that he was afraid of his brother now. The drugs he took got worse and worse every week... and he was scared that his brother would attack him, would kill him..._

-----

"But that anger was covering up my true feelings about my death..." Sasuke started, "I--I think back on the day I was shoved over the cliff... and I realize, that at that moment, I was happy. I was glad that you were finally going to kill me. All my fear of you cutting me down while you were high... it made me feel so guilty. You were my brother, I shouldn't have been scared, I should've helped you no matter what! But I backed out like a coward!.! I refused to help you, even though you kept getting sicker and sicker... more addicted, unable to control yourself... and the day that you killed me, right when you wrapped your hands around my throat... I remember feeling elated... feeling so damn happy that I was finally going to die," he chuckled bitterly, "I was a morbid thinker, wasn't I? But... I was so happy because I deserved it. I had already killed you before that very moment, leaving you to take more drugs, to let them erode your personality, to take away the Aniki I loved..."

Ino covered her mouth, trying to hold back her tears and sobs.

Sasuke cut off the rest of his words and pulled his arm up to wipe away the tears that were drying on his cheeks and lashes. He leaned back, hinting to Naruto that he was about to stand up. Naruto hesitently moved back and got up, helping his boyfriend get to his feet.

"Getting all of that out... helped me, I suppose," Sasuke stated as he stood up, his voice hoarse from all of his yelling and crying. He looked back down at the old headstone, "Aniki... I know now that you never meant to kill me... and that--" he smiled sadly, "that makes me feel horrible. You never wanted me dead, even though I had done nothing to help you when you needed me the most..."

"Sasuke-kun," Ino whispered, her voice shaking.

Sasuke turned to her and gave her an un-Sasuke like smile, "Don't cry, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" both Ino and Naruto asked at the same time. Naruto hadn't thought his lover would break down like he did.

"Yes..." Sasuke grabbed the strap of the brown bag Naruto had slung over his shoulder, "could you take the stuff out?"

"Huh? Oh!" Naruto zipped the bag open and pulled out a photo and some smooth stones. Handing them to Sasuke, he smiled.

The raven placed the rocks down along the bottom of the headstone, letting his fingertips linger on them for a moment, "They're from the river you used to take me to every day after I came home from school. I'm sure you miss going there and dipping your feet into the water at the edge of the boating dock..." he then sat the picture behind them, making sure it wouldn't blow away. It was a photo of them together, Itachi smirking at the camera, Sasuke holding up the trophy winning fish he had caught one summer when he and Itachi entered a fishing contest for fun...

"I wish I could at least be with you in death... but the path I chose will only lead me further away," he smiled bitterly and lifted the hood of his coat up over his head. He turned to Naruto and Ino, "we're going to head home now, Ino, thank you for coming here with us."

Ino ran forward and hugged her friend, kissing him softly on the cheek, "Anything for you, Sasuke-kun," she pulled away, "but we forgot to pour the sake," she commented.

Sasuke took the bag from her and pulled the bottle out, taking off the top. He quickly poured all of its contents out onto the headstone, drenching the rock from top to bottom, "I know you didn't like sake, so I hope me doing this won't get you drunk in the afterlife," he joked weakly, "you always said you despised drunks."

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's shoulders soothingly, "Come on, let's go... Do you want to go see your parents?"

Sasuke immediately shook his head, "No. My parents probably don't even think about me anymore. After Itachi started doing drugs, they left the house and hardly ever came back, constantly attending business meetings in other parts of Japan or in another country. They wanted nothing to do with us... even my mother who I thought loved us..."

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and they both started walking back down the hill, Ino waving good-bye to them as she ran down the steep slope, towards the bus stop across the street from the station.

Before they were under the station's roof, snow began to fall from the heavy clouds above, falling into both males' hair, melting. Sasuke let his hand be taken by Naruto and they made their way to the approaching train.

xXxXx

By Itachi's grave, a transluscent hand moved down to touch the photo, but the fingers only went through. An echoing chuckle was heard by no one on the hill, as well as a faint, mumbled word.

_"Otouto."_

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Much love to Itachi! May you rest in peace!**


	18. Day Five: Let's Fly Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just wish I did. :Sigh:**

**Everyone, I have another fic out now called "Kitty, Want Some Candy?" :Grin: Read it and review!**

**This chapter is light after the beginning part, then it dives back into sadness. The story's coming to an end soon, minna :Tears:**

**And curse me for putting such fluff in here XD Of course, I'm sure none of you mind, though.**

**The girl's ringtone is Fly Away by Jamosa and Jay'ed. God, I love the song and it totally fit the mood of this chapter. find it on youtube and listen to it while reading :Grin: It's such a sad song.**

**Day Five- Let's Fly Away**

"Let's get married tonight."

Naruto turned around, facing his lover with a big smile on his face. He'd been waiting for Sasuke to mention something about the topic, but when he never did, the blond had decided to do it himself. He thought that maybe Sasuke had changed his mind about wanting to get married... but the smile on the angel's face proved that theory wrong in an instant.

"We haven't made any plans yet," Sasuke spoke softly as he ate his breakfast.

"So?" Naruto grinned and leaned forward across the table, his face practically in front of Sasuke's, invading his personal space, "Plans are for losers. Let's just get some friends together, go out for some fancy dinner, then tell each other how much we love each other, under the moon," he pecked the raven on the cheek, laughing at his puffed out cheeks full of food.

Swallowing, Sasuke leaned back, "No dresses or suits?"

Naruto blinked, "Did you want to wear a dress?"

The angel glared at him, but then smirked, "No, a dinner and vows under the moonlight sounds perfect."

Naruto's smile suddenly fell and he looked down, "Sh-shit... I just realized I don't have enough money for a ring..."

Sasuke raised his brows, "Do we need rings?"

Pouting, Naruto tapped his fingers against the table, "Rings are promises of forever... I want to have at least that to remember you..." the mood went from light and happy to heavy and thick. He sighed.

Sasuke saw the pain in his boyfriend's eyes and he moved a hand out to touch his, "Then we should wait until you do have the money... or I could go out and try to--?"

"There's only today and tomorrow, Sasuke! We don't--!" he quieted down, "we don't have enough time..." he then put on a strained smile, "but it's ok, I don't really need a stupid ring. I should just know that you'd love me forever... without having some golden band around my finger, right?"

"Right..."

xXxXx

Knocking on the front door of the apartment, Sakura tipped herself back and forth on the balls of her feet, her thin, straw sandals making small crunching noises. She wore a fitting pink dress that matched her hair, small rose earrings dangling from both ears. Frowning, she knocked again, but no sound came from inside the apartment.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called, "Naruto!" knocking again, this time louder, she yelled, "open the door! I hope you two aren't have unprotected sex!" this time, she tried the knob and blinked when the large door creaked open. She stepped in and looked around, finding nothing out of the ordinary. The television was on (Naruto liked leaving it on), there were dirty dishes in the sink, and clothes were scattered all over the floor.

_Hold on... _she closed the door, then bent down and lifted up a dark blue shirt, "This is Sasuke-kun's..." as if planned, a loud moan reached her ears and she jumped, letting out a frightened squeel. Glancing into the dark apartment hallway, she blushed, her face turning into a giant tomato. As you could tell, she wasn't a pervert like Ino.

_Maybe... I should take a look? _

Or maybe she was.

Glancing around with tight lips, she stalked forward quietly, placing her hands on the door frame of Naruto's bedroom. A quivering groan drifted out from the room and her face became even more red. It seemed that without Ino by her side, she became a blushing virgin.

"Mmmm, Naru-- ugh!" that was definitely Sasuke's voice.

Peeking through the barely open door, Sakura took in the sight of Sasuke lying on his back, eyes closed, a hand to his mouth, teeth biting deeply into pale flesh to quiet his lustful moans. His back was taut like a bow and his creamy legs were bent, thighs pressing against a head of blond that bobbed up and down between them.

Swallowing, Sakura stepped forward, her desire to speak with them overriding the part of her female brain that told her to stay back and watch. Creeping towards the bed, she moved a hand forward, touching Naruto's shoulder, "Um, Naruto?"

Eyes snapping open, Sasuke shoved his lover away and covered himself with a pillow.

Licking his lips, Naruto looked over his shoulder, seeing a blushing Sakura standing there with a nervous smile. He looked angry for a second, but then he put on a big pout, "Sakura-chan!" he whined, "I was trying to make Sasuke cum!" he said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Stuttering, Sakura spoke, "S-s-sorry, but Ino called and said that, um, I should help you two plan your wedding..."

Both males blinked.

"Ino sent you?" Naruto asked.

The pink-haired teen nodded, "She said she was sorry that she couldn't come to help you herself, but that she'd be here tomorrow. You two want to have it then, right?"

"How the hell does she know these things?.!" Naruto cried out, ignoring Sasuke who was sporting a massive boner (hehe XD).

Sakura smiled, "Then everyone's going to get working," she said cheerfully, "Temari's already out buying some things."

Trying to get his erection to go away, Sasuke spoke, "We only wanted a small dinner with friends."

"Oh, Ino said you'd say that, so we already set that up too!" she chirped.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto with raised brows.

"I know, fuckin' amazing, right?" the blond grinned.

Stepping out of the room, Sakura smiled, "I just came to tell you all that. Ino also gave me the name of the restuarant you'd want it to be at, so I think we have everything covered. It'll be like a surprise wedding!" she waved to them, "that's all I needed to tell you two, so I'm going to leave and help the others. Bye!" then she ran out, the sound of her sandals become less audible as she got to the front door.

"She could've just called," Naruto let out a wisp of a laugh and he plopped down on bed, his head on Sasuke's thigh. Blinking when he felt something poke him in the back of the head, he turned.

Sasuke smirked, "You forgot something, Dobe."

"That I did," Naruto got up and grinned.

xXxXx

The rest of the day went by, constant phonecalls from Kiba and Sakura about the wedding driving Naruto insane. Sasuke just sat next to the blond on the sofa, a cup of tea in his hands. Taking a sip, he glanced over at the clock, noting that it would be dark soon. He leaned over, placing his head on Naruto's shoulder. He didn't know why, but he felt lonely, even with his lover right beside him.

Looking down at the mop of black hair, Naruto smiled faintly and took the cup from Sasuke's hands, sitting it on the table beside him. Taking a pale hand in his, he whispered, "I know, I feel it too."

"We shouldn't be sitting here doing nothing," Sasuke stated.

Naruto ran his thumb up and down Sasuke's fingers lovingly, "Then let's go somewhere..." he grinned, "fly me into the sky, Sasuke."

Chuckling, the raven pulled away, "I wish I could... but I do know somewhere that'll take you up just as high."

xXxXx

"My mother used to take me here all the time when I was little," Sasuke looked out over the expanse of buildings from the very top of the Tokyo tower, the night making everything much more beautiful. He glanced over and saw Naruto. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes showed his happiness.

"Did you know... that I wanted to come here with you?" he asked his lover, "when we were younger... I wanted to come here with you on my birthday, but my mom yelled at me and said I couldn't go," he laughed, "I should've just ran away with you, anyway," looking up, he watchd a plane pass overhead. His hands gripped the red railing of the tower, "if I would've known... you'd die just a month after that... I would've gone against her..."

Sasuke leaned forward and crossed his arms over the rail, "Let's not talk about the past. Let's talk about the future."

Naruto stared at the raven, his face impassive.

"When spring comes, we should go to Okinawa and explore the caves," Sasuke smiled, "and in the summer, let's go to Hokkaido and stay in an inn by the mountains."

His lips twitching upward, despite the ache in his heart, Naruto nodded, "We should pick a bunch of flowers for Itachi's grave, too."

"Yeah," inhaling the night air, Sasuke smiled again, "he'd like that."

Naruto felt like crying. He wanted to keep on with the cherade... act as if they had their whole lives ahead of them. But they didn't. Sasuke would be gone... and once he left, Naruto would die with him. His very heart would leave with him.

Behind them, a few girls came up to look out over the city as well. They spoke in what Naruto thought to be Korean. Suddenly, one of the girls' phones went off, the tone of the ring making Naruto look back out at the city, his eyes drying from the crisp breeze that washed over his skin.

_Baby, you can fly away..._

_Was so in love_

_Let him go_

_If it's meant to be_

_He'll come back home..._

Naruto chuckled, "Let's fly away."

Sasuke didn't reply, instead he laid his head on his folded arms, his eyes closing. Sometimes, he didn't even want to be around Naruto. Not because he didn't love him, but because the blond just made him want to cry. And as their time together continued to diminish, he wondered if he should still keep in those tears...

The two girls began walking around to the other side, not noticing how Naruto's knuckles turned white as he gripped the railing harder, his brows furrowing, teeth gritting.

"Why not just me?.!" he yelled out at the sky, surprising Sasuke and scaring the teenagers, causing them to run down the stairs. He growled in frustration, "he didn't do anything to you!"

The raven realized that Naruto was yelling at Kyuubi, even though he wasn't there. His eyes softened and he sighed, "Yelling's not going to do anything, Dobe, let's just go. We have a wedding to plan, remember?" he gave his lover a smile, despite his own desire to yell at the demon.

Holding back another outburst, Naruto crossed his arms, "If that bastard was here I'd beat the shit out of him, if that'd somehow keep you here with me," he grumbled, making his way down the steps. Sasuke followed behind him, thinking the same exact thing.

"Sasuke, Uzumaki-kun," Kakashi stood a few steps below them, Iruka by his side.

Sasuke was surprised. He'd thought that the silver-haired man would stay away from him after the last Kyuubi incident. Kakashi seemed to have caught on to the raven's thought and he chuckled, his arm slithering around Iruka's shoulder's, the tan man smiling beautifully.

"I did it of my own free will, Sasuke. I helped you in your quest to discover your memories, and for that, I must be punished," he pointed behind him, "I've already had my wings ripped off."

Naruto's eyes widened, _Is... the same thing going to happen to Kakashi? _he looked over to Iruka, the older man looking down at the ground, _He's going to lose the person he loves, too..._

"You didn't deserve a punishment that severe," Sasuke growled.

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, a smile obvious under his mask, "Don't speak in past tense, Sasuke, I'm still receiving a punishment. I believe... it's quite similar to the one he's giving you and Uzumaki-kun."

Clenching his fists, Naruto ran away from them, down the many flights of metal stairs. He ignored the calls from his lover, his feet refusing to stop, and he almost ran into a few people on the way down. Once he reached the bottom of the tower, he slowed down, snowflakes falling from the sky, getting into his messy blond hair and settling atop his thick coat.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, reaching him, "what's wrong, why did you--"

The blond sharply turned, his ocean blue eyes turning dark, "Let's fly away," he gripped onto Sasuke's coat, his smile desperate, "**please,**" he begged, "let's just leave this place, run from him. Even if we can only keep him away for another few days, that's ok... Just... I can't stand it here. Being stuck in my apartment knowing that soon you'll be taken away from me... I need to do **something**!"

Sasuke took Naruto's hands, "He'll catch us before we even leave," his smile was bitter, "this is... this is our fate, you can't change it."

"But you don't even fuckin' deserve this 'fate'!" Naruto shouted, yanking his hands away. People around them were beginning to stare, but neither of the teens could care less, "neither you or Kakashi deserve it! What the hell did you two do? Nothing! You wanted to remember who you were, you wanted to know why you weren't among the living... Wanting to know that kind of stuff isn't a crime! And Kakashi wanted to help you because he basically raised you in Purgatory, right? He wanted you to know, to be happy, and he gets a punishment, too?.! I don't get Kyuubi at all!"

"That's how it works in Purgatory, Naruto..." Sasuke trailed off, his desire to let the tears out causing his eyes to water.

Sighing, Naruto sat down on an empty bench, snow continuing to fall around him. Sasuke sat down beside him and the blond leaned against him, his warm breath coming out in steamy puffs. They stayed like that for a while, their bodies wanting more warmth, but not making any moves to do so.

"What'll I do once your gone...?" Naruto asked, staring down at the sticking snow by his feet.

"You'll move on, like everyone else."

Naruto looked over at him, face blank.

"No one around us knows us, they don't know what's going to happen, what has already happened. They don't care. They only care when something we do effects them, but then they eventually forget about it... When I'm gone, you'll act like them. Once it happens, you'll grieve, but then you'll forget and move on with your life," Sasuke stated, his cheeks becoming red from the cold.

"What if I don't move on? What if I become so depressed that I kill myself?"

"I don't know why you'd want to kill yourself, Dobe, I won't be there on the other side waiting."

Lips twitching upward, Naruto stood, grabbing Sasuke's and pulling him up as well, "That's true," he whispered. They walked back to Naruto's apartment, the both of them talking quietly about how there was probably hundreds of messages left on Naruto's cellphone which he had left at home.

"What do you think it will be like?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Being a spirit stuck in your house," the question wasn't meant to bring up bad thoughts, "hopefully you won't bring home tons of men."

Naruto laughed, blushing a bit when he snorted.

Sasuke smirked.

"I doubt I'd bring a bunch of men over knowing you're sitting at my table watching me," Naruto's eye twitched, "you know, that actually sounds pretty damn creepy," he laughed, his fingers lacing with his lover's, "do you think you could stay in the closet or something? Maybe in the food cupboard?"

Halting their movements, Sasuke pushed Naruto back, pressing him against the side of a building. People walking by watched them in fascination, some actually stopping to watch the scene play out. The raven leaned forward and caught his dobe's rosy red lips with his, his tongue caressing them. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the sensual kiss, tongues pressing against each other, lips meshing together softly.

Moving away, Sasuke whispered, "I plan on hanging around in your room, watching you undress, watching you pleasure yourself when you think of me, watching you sleep..."

Blinking slowly when his boyfriend pulled away, Naruto grinned stupidly, his cheeks flushed.

xXxXx

Rolling over in bed, Naruto stared at Sasuke's sleeping face, raven locks falling over his cheek as he breathed softly. Sitting up, the blond looked out the window, the snow continuing to fall. After they had fallen asleep, Naruto had started thinking about their wedding. He really wanted to have a ring for Sasuke...

Slowly crawling out of bed, Naruto pulled on the clothes he'd discarded on the floor earlier. Pulling on his coat, he gave one more glance to Sasuke before shutting the door and going into the living room. He went into the kitchen, pulling a large jar off of the fridge. Taking the top off, he smiled down at a bunch of rolled up money.

"I guess I won't be going to college anytime soon," he sighed and took as much out as he thought he needed.

xXxXx

"My, what brings you out to my shop at such an ungodly hour?" an older gentlemen limped over to the counter when Naruto walked in, his large spectacles making his grey eyes look larger than normal. He licked his dry lips and adjusted his tie.

Smiling, Naruto answered, "I'm here looking for a ring. I'm getting married soon..." he glanced around at all of the glass cases filled with jewlery.

"But you look so young!" the man exclaimed, "how old are you, boy?"

"15, sir," Naruto replied.

The old man chuckled, "And you're getting married? This must be one special girl."

The blond grinned, ignoring the girl part, "Yep!"

"Then go ahead and look around, I'll ring you up when you're done."

Bending down, Naruto looked through the cases. He'd brought a good bit of money and could afford a 20 karet diamond at the most. Eyes sparkling when he found the perfect one, he called the old man over, telling him to take it out.

"I want that one," he said happily.

"Ah, good choice," the man closed the little box it was in and handed it to Naruto, "50,000 yen, please."

Handing him the money and taking his receipt, Naruto pocketed the ring and grinned to himself, "Thank you!" then he ran out of the store, excited. Yes, he gave up his chance at college for Sasuke, but... it was Sasuke, how could he not? Slowing down after he almost slipped on ice, he looked up and saw the Tokyo Tower. He blinked. Had he really ran that far in order to buy Sasuke's ring?(1) Deciding that he didn't really want to go back home yet, he made his way across the street. But then he saw that the tower was closed, a chain closing it off.

He wanted to go up because, really, he needed to think about some things, and home wasn't the best place. Ducking under the chain, he quickly ran up the stairs, reaching the top within two minutes. A cold breeze washed over him, but he didn't care.

"One day left..." he whispered, standing by the rail. He ran his fingers across the cold metal, not pulling away when they became numb, "maybe... I can convince him to run with me... even just three more days would be enough for me..." he chuckled lightly, "who am I kidding? It won't be enough until he can stay with me forever."

"And that's not going to happen," a deep voice hissed into his ear.

Turning sharply, blue eyes met with deep incarnadine red. He backed up, but his back hit the rail and he swallowed thickly, "Wh-what are you--"

"Why are you so afraid of me, Naruto-kun?" the angel smirked tauntingly, "why, just a few hours earlier, you were telling Sasuke how you'd 'beat the shit out of me', correct? Then why don't you do it? I'm right here."

Naruto's body shook.

"I thought so," he ran his long nails down a tan neck, drawing blood, "and what is this I hear about you wanting to run away with Sasuke?" his smirk turned into a scowl, long, dark orange bangs covering one of his glowing eyes, "running away will make me very angry," he hissed, "and I think... that you deserve punishment, Naruto-**kun**."

Moving to the side, Naruto ran, his heart beating wildly. He was able to make it to the steps, but then a clawed hand caught him, nails digging into the skin of his arm. He was harshly turned around and slammed against the wall, hot breath warming his ear. He felt his body shaking violently as Kyuubi chuckled.

"You've been doing things to make Sasuke go against my wishes... then **you** do things to anger me, as well," he whispered hotly, "you knew you were playing with fire, but I suppose you didn't think you'd get burned?"

Naruto's face was shoved against the wall and he hissed in pain, "G-get the fuck off of me!" he growled, even though he was scared to death.

"I don't think so," Kyuubi turned his prey around and smirked at the utter fear that flickered in Naruto's eyes, "and do you know what I'm going to do to you? As punishment?" he bent down until his lips were against the blond's ear.

Naruto flinched and tightly shut his eyes.

Warm lips moved against the shell of his ear.

"I'm going to break you."

**(1)- I know, it's weird that Naruto's the one getting Sasuke the ring, but like I said before. I still see him as the seme. I'm only making Sasuke top now because I wanna please my reviewers :mumbles:**

**Whoever can guess what's going to happen in the end, I'll write you a special smutty story with any plot, kinky toys, positions that you want. I'll even draw a picture to go with it! Hell yeah! Get to guessin', bitches:hearts:**


	19. I Don't Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just own a really nifty SasuNaru "YAOI for me" apron... :Sigh:**

**Welcome all to the last chapter of WSBV! Yes, there will be an epilogue, so that's one more thing to look forward to! Oh, and if you all want, I'll start another fic that's about Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Itachi's past before Sasuke died. It'll deal with how everyone met, Itachi's drug problems, Sasuke and Naruto's blossoming relationship, and of course, Sasuke's death.**

**And unfortunately, none of you guessed right about what was going to happen this chapter XD I'm amazed... so since none of you were right, whoever can type me the longest review for this chap will get the deliciously smutty chapter with any characters, kinky toys, or positions of their choice... yeah, that's how I roll, bitches!**

**And prepare yourself for the sadness that is the end of this story.**

Sasuke awoke to the sound of silence.

You'd think he'd wake up if someone were to slam a door, hit him in his sleep, open the window to let cold air wash over him... but no, he woke up to a quiet bedroom that was usually filled with his lover's snoring and occassional shifting in bed,

Sitting up, he ran a warm hand across his face, waking himself up, "Naruto?" he called, but no one answered. He looked next to him and saw that the other half of the bed was empty. Moving his hand down to touch the sheets, he noticed that there wasn't any warmth, meaning Naruto had been gone for some time.

He looked over at the clock on the dresser and the bright red letters read 2:36 a.m.

_Maybe he couldn't sleep...? _Pushing the sheets off of himself, he crawled out of bed, his feet touching the cool carpet of the bedroom floor. Standing up, he slowly made his way out into the living room, checking the bathroom on the way. But Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Sasuke was all alone.

Fingers twitching, the raven jerked his head towards the kitchen counter, seeing that the apartment key was missing from its spot on top of the microwave.

_He left, _a voice inside of his head told him, _he just left me...? _

"Ohayo, Sasuke," a monotone voice said from behind him. The words sent a shiver up the angel's spine, but he swallowed his sudden fear, turning slowly to see Shukaku standing in front of the balcony doors, his dark brown wings spread, blocking the scene from the outside world.

Sasuke knew that when Shukaku had his wings open... that something bad was going to happen.

xXxXx

Naruto cried out as his arm was painfully twisted and he was shoved harder against the wall of the Tokyo tower, a cold breeze brushing against his red and heated skin. He gritted his teeth as the bones in his spine popped loudly, Kyuubi's other hand pressing against it harshly, nail ripping the outer layer of his jacket, white stuffing falling out onto the stairs.

"I'm going to break you," Kyuubi repeated, licking his lips, "and you should know that I'll take great pleasure in doing so. Tearing apart someone's mind was always my favorite part of these games I play," he chuckled, his vocals sounding much like a hungry jaguar.

Hissing in pain as he was suddenly knocked to the ground, Naruto looked up, his blue eyes smoldering. He was terrified, yes, but he wouldn't let his fear overpower his anger and hatred for the demon above him. He would do whatever was neccesary to keep Sasuke with him, even if it meant getting himself torn to shreds.

"I won't let him become a spirit!" he snarled, trying his hardest to jerk away from the limbs keeping him down. It was no use, though, and a second later his face was shoved down, the metal of the tower flor cutting his cheek open. He winced, but continued to struggle, his skin tearing open as he did so.

"There's nothing you can do. Your fate has been decided, so has his. You will live another 30 or so years, and he will become tied down to this world as a spirit tonight," the orange-haired angel smirked, his emerald earrings jingling and shining under the moonlight.

"What if I kill myself? Huh?.!" Naruto yelled, blood dripping down his jaw.

Kyuubi gazed down at him with demonic eyes, the black cat-like slits becoming even thinner as the moon came out from behind the clouds, light hitting the pupils, "That will not happen," he stood and backed away, giving Naruto a chance to stand. He smirked as the blond immediately lifted himself up, blood smeared all over his arms and left cheek.

Clenching his fists, Naruto ran forward, his intentions clear. He was going to fight.

Swiftly moving, Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's arm roughly and yanked him back, the blond's spine snapping painfully as his back hit the railing of the tower. He fell to his kness and grasped his side, his ribs feeling as if they were bruised. Tightly shutting his eyes, he growled.

"This is what I dislike most about humans. They fight and doddle around like fools," Kyuubi walked forward, his silk yukata collar falling over his tanned shoulders, exposing luscious skin. Bending down, he touched Naruto's cheek and gave him a soft look. It was both soft and hard, as if he were a criminal playing the role of a sweet and innocent child, "Naruto-kun,"he whispered silkily, his fingers smearing the blood from Naruto's cheeks, up into his sweaty, golden hair.

Yanking his head away, Naruto's eyes snapped open, and the first thing he saw was Kyuubi's lips move into a crazed smile. His unfocused gazed moved up and cerulean eyes met dark red... then his body began shaking and his entire self went numb.

xXxXx

"Shukaku," Sasuke said the man's name coldly as he stepped back, his lower back hitting on of the table's chairs. He looked behind him and saw that he was cornered. He knew that if he made any sudden movements, Shukaku would attack.

The brunette's wings twittered unconsciously and he turned, as if knowing the raven wouldn't try anything, then drew the curtains closed over the sliding glass doors. Retracting the wide apendages, he folded them atop each other and spun around slowly, his hazel eyes meeting midnight black.

"What are you here for?" Sasuke's voice was shaking, but he stayed strong.

"I've come to bind you."

Eyes widening, Sasuke moved to the side, "I still have tomorrow...!"

Shukaku nodded, "Yes, but Kyuubi-sama could not wait any longer," his fingers twitched at his sides, "he was excited. Kyuubi-sama's excitement is my excitement... and I want to end this now, as well," he stalked forward.

Sasuke reached back and grabbed the center piece that was sitting on the wooden table, throwing it forward. It was knocked away as Shukaku's chocolate eyes faded into a sandy tan. Finding himself lifted into the air, Shukaku's hand around his neck, Sasuke began to struggle, wanting nothing more than to get away and find Naruto.

"You want to find Naruto, do you not?" Shukaku asked, no emotion in his voice. He always talked like that when away from his partner, but when with him, his voice held emotion, held personality, "he is already with Kyuubi-sama, so there would be no point in trying to go after him. He is probably already broken."

"B-broken?" Sasuke's voice cracked.

xXxXx

Naruto found himself drowning, water all around him, his eyes seeing nothing as he flailed around in the liquid. It was disturbingly warm and his lungs burned. He wanted to breathe, but as he swam upwards, he couldn't find the surface. His mouth opened and he sucked in water, his lungs aching painfully. But he finally reached air, vision coming back to him. He coughed up water and struggled to keep afloat, his hands finding something to hold onto.

Blinking the water out of his eyes, he looked around, seeing tall, jagged rocks and sea water. Behind him was a tall cliff and he looked up, seeing nothing but a gray sky and a few seagulls flying by overhead. But then a few pebbles fell from the top and hit the water beside him.

_Wh-where am I...? What's going on?_

Squinting, he continued to look up and saw something black being held out away from the cliff.

_What is...?_

Then it fell and Naruto thought he was going to get hit. Closing his eyes, he jerked back, keeping himself as close to the cliff wall as possible. Then the sound of something heavy hitting the water came from in front of him and he blinked open sky blue eyes.

His body began to shake and his pupils became smaller as he stared at the body before him, dark eyes staring at him, blood coming from a small nose and mouth. The red color dirtied the water and the small boy slipped down from the large rock, blood smearing on its rough surface.

"S-Sasu...ke..."

The smaller version of Sasuke blinked dead looking eyes, water reaching his neck as he slowly sunk into the water, bubbles bursting at the surface as he tried to breathe. His raven hair floated atop the water, then he was completely submerged, the bloody water finally reaching Naruto, dying his clothes with the dark color.

Backing as far against the cliff wall as he could, Naruto screamed himself raw, the sight of his dying friend ripping apart his sanity. Everything that had happened, everything that was happening, everything that was going to happen... it just started tearing him up.

There was a dark chuckle, then the water disappeared and Naruto found his feet on firm ground, his body shaking, eyes wide as he stared downwards. The sound of car horns and laughing people filled his ears, and his head snapped up.

He was in the city, Harajuku to be more precise. People were flooding the streets, teenagers dressed in their usual strange clothes for Sunday, sitting outside, smoking and laughing it up as if they didn't have a care in the world. One particular group in front of them contained someone very similar to Sasuke...

Naruto stepped forward, reaching out, but a clawed hand wrapped around his wrist and he was pulled back against a chest. Another hand moved under his chin and his face was jerked up, his eyes staring into Kyuubi's.

The angel smirked at how those blue eyes reflected inner torment, pain, and suffering, "Remember that his death was all your fault, Naruto-kun," he whispered, "if you wouldn't have ran away from your mother, you wouldn't have met him, and he would still be alive today. Do you see this?" he yanked Naruto forward and made him look back at the Sasuke clone, the male wearing visual kei clothing, a cigarette between his lips, a large group of girls and boys around him, laughing and chatting with him, "this would be him you hadn't have interfered with his life."

Naruto watched Sasuke pull the cancer stick away from his mouth and drop it on the ground, the heel of his shoe digging it into the cement, burning out the heat. His bastard-like smirk was still the same as always and he shoved away a wandering hand that came to close to his bento box that was placed beside him on the stone fence. He glared at his friend, but then smirked and started conversing with a girl beside him.

"He's fifteen now and is in highschool, already planning his future. Itachi is still alive and healthy, having never touched any drugs, and his parents have retired, giving their sons more time to be with them," Kyuubi said.

The blond watched their interactions, his heart tightening in his chest. He still couldn't wash away the image of a smaller Sasuke drowning, slowly dying, choking on salt water as he passed on, thinking his brother truly wanted him dead... but it faded slightly, being replaced with the heart-wrenching scenes of Sasuke's "would be" life.

He blinked slowly and the landscape changed, fusing into another.

Sasuke looked a lot older now and he smiled to a gorgeous cinnamon-haired woman, her skin a fair peach, her eyes a stormy gray. She latched onto Sasuke's arm and began talking to him, the male smiling and laughing as she herself giggled. They looked perfect together and Naruto began feeling horrible, thinking that he tore Sasuke away from the perfect girl... and his heart clenched unbearably in his chest as the maiden ran infront of the raven and hugged him, a golden band apparent on her ring finger.

_They're getting married... _he told himself, his eyes dim.

"He would have been married to a beautiful woman in the spring of 2013, and would have become the leader of a very successful company similar to his father's," Kyuubi smirked and the scene changed again.

This time, Sasuke had gray in his hair, the same beautiful girl from before standing beside him as they both watched their three teenage children packing a moving truck.

_"Dad, tell Ashiya to give me back my box of underwear!" _a tough looking girl with short black hair and cobalt eyes snarled, glaring at her older brother, who held up a small box with a very large grin, a bandaid on his right cheek.

The older Sasuke sighed and left the front porch to have a chat with his children before they left to go back to college,_ "Ashiya--"_

_"I don't even believe you have underwear in here, Tokoyo(1)," _Ashiya clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth,_ "I doubt you wear any. There's probably just a bunch of boxers in here, ya lesbian--"_

_"I'm gonna fuckin' smash your head against the side of the house, bastard!" _Tokoyo snarled and lunged at the male, knocking him to the ground, the box of undergarments falling to the ground. On the porch, Sasuke's older looking (but still beautiful wife) gasped.

The younger of the three children, a small, skinny girl with brown hair and black eyes, whined and went to pull her sister off of the struggling Ashiya who was currently getting multiple punches to the stomach, _"Nee-san!" _she wailed, _"don't hurt Aniki!"_

_"Fuck Aniki, Sumire, I told him not to talk about my sexuality!" _Tokoyo scowled as she was pulled up by her father, _"lemme go, Dad! I'm gonna beat the shit outta that fucker and make him swallow his own balls!" _she spat out, face red in anger.

Ashiya whined, gripping his aching stomach with both hands as he rolled over on the ground.

_"Behave,"_ was all Sasuke said, and he let go of his eldest daughter.

Naruto watched the scene with a broken smile. If he wouldn't have been so scared and hadn't ran away from his mother... Sasuke could be having this life. He could be sitting with his children in a few years, sighing in frustration over their horrible behavior and foul words. He whiped his eyes and held back a weak sob.

_Instead, I'll be the one living... I won't have a future as nice as that one, I won't have joyful memories... I won't have a beautiful woman to marry, no children to watch over and complain about, nothing..._

"How about we take a look at something else?" Kyuubi spoke and everything went black, before swirling into another landscape. This time, it was Naruto's bedroom in his old apartment that he used to live in with his mother. The little blond was fast asleep in his small bed, the television still on, cartoons flashing on the screen.

The door to the room creaked open and Naruto's mother stepped in, her hair limp and in tangles. There were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She'd probably been crying over the loss of her husband, even though he'd been dead for two years already. In her hands was a pillow, just a normal white pillow, her fingers clutching it like it was her last chance at life. She approached her sleeping son and her lips twitched, eyebrows furrowing together as her teeth gritted.

"This is what would've happened to you if you hadn't have met Sasuke," Kyuubi said darkly, enjoying this game very much.

Naruto watched with dull eyes as his mother lifted the pillow up and slowly brought it down over the sleeping child's face. She pressed down and put her whole body into it. Soon, the smaller Naruto awoke and his body began jerking around, his arms and legs flailing around, fingers gripping onto his mothers skinny arms. His cries were muffled by the pillow and the frail woman smiled to herself.

_"I don't want you," _she murmered, _"you're nothing like your darling father..."_

The child continued to struggle, no air going to his lungs. His arms finally stopped moving, but his legs continued to shift on the bed. There was a muffled sob, then everything went quiet, limbs falling limp.

Naruto knew that his younger self was dead once his mother pulled the pillow away. His eyes were half open, but dead, and his chest wasn't moving. Blond bangs slowly fell over his eyes and the pillow that was used to murder him was dropped to the floor, Naruto's mother falling to her knees, crying. But Naruto had to think that they were tears of joy.

xXxXx

"Kyuubi-sama will drain every last drop of sanity out of Naruto-kun, toy with him until he's satisfied," Shukaku explained, but before he could go on, the balcony doors shattered, glass flying forward, cutting the skin of his arms and ankles. He turned and saw Kakashi swoop in, but his face remained impassive.

"K-Kakashi," Sasuke said, surprised.

The silver-haired angel glared at Shukaku and his left eye was blood red, black wheels churning violently, "He's coming with me," he snarled.

The brunette stepped out of the way to let Sasuke pass, "It seems as if we'll have to bind you as well, Kakashi. As for your 'job', he'll be dealt with."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed even more and he motioned for Sasuke to come to him, "I know where Uzumaki-kun is, let's go."

Sasuke ran past Shukaku and he let Kakashi wrap his arms around his waist, the angel getting ready to take flight.

"What do you plan on doing, Kakashi? Are you going to save Naruto-kun? Finish off Kyuubi-sama?"

Kakashi chuckled harshly, "Kill Kyuubi-sama? Rescue Uzumaki-kun? That's impossible..."

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"But we're going to try," and then he took off, a strong gust of wind from his wings hitting Shukaku, causing his hair to flutter over his shoulders.

xXxXx

Naruto felt himself dying on the inside. The first scene had been horrible, but the scenes afterwards were so happy... so happy that it broke the blond, knowing that he was the one who kept those memories from happening. Now everything around him was changing once again and he braced himself for another film of Sasuke's life, but when nothing came, he looked up Kyuubi. He knew he had a chance to lunge at the angel, but he was too weak (mentally) to do so.

Kyuubi gave Naruto a feral smile, "This will be the part I enjoy most. Where you start begging and crying for me to make it all go away," he gave a deep growl, loving every moment of torturing the blond, "this is where you finally break and shatter."

Naruto found his heart beating wildly as the words were said, but before he could say anything, he was alone, standing in an empty hallway in an unfamiliar home.

_"Aniki!"_

Naruto turned and saw a small Sasuke staring into a lit kitchen. Itachi was lying on the floor, blood oozing from his sliced open arm. The man's chest was heaving slowly, his eyes closing slowly, but Sasuke didn't move to help him. Instead, he stepped back and ran right past Naruto, into his bedroom. The door was slammed and a loud cry could be heard from behind it.

The blond's feet automatically began to move and he opened the bedroom door, seeing Sasuke on his bed clutching his pillow tightly, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. He bit into the material, sobs errupting from his throat, body shaking. He loosened his teeth from the pillow and screamed painfully, as if he was dying. The wail struck deep down in Naruto's heart and he felt his eyes burn as tears welled up.

Sasuke wasn't supposed to be in pain, he was supposed to be happy, making tons of friends in school, living a perfectly normal life...

The raven moved a trembling hand out and he picked up his phone, struggling to press buttons. It took him a good four times to finally press the correct numbers and he put the phone to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end. He bit his bottom lip and more hot tears streamed down his cheeks, dripping onto his clothes. He gave a sob of relief when someone answered on the other line.

_"N-N-Naruto," _he trembled, _"p-please come o-over...!" _he begged, his voice hoarse.

His stomach lurched and Naruto fell to his knees. He remembered that night... Sasuke had called him and told him to come over, crying and sobbing... but he was never told what had happened. He just went over to Sasuke's house and saw him standing outside by the garage. The raven had ran into his arms and cried, saying how glad he was that someone was there for him... Naruto never went inside, never saw Itachi's bloody body until the police had come. Apparently, the neighbors saw them outside crying and had called the cops so they could check out was wrong.

Naruto closed his eyes, the scene becoming too much for him. He didn't want to see himself holding the wailing Sasuke. He knew now that all of the pain the raven felt was his fault... he didn't want to see Sasuke running into the arms of his own murderer.

Then another memory began and this time, Sasuke was being held over the cliff by Itachi, tears once again dripping from his chin.

_"Forgive me, Otouto... the only way I can get rid of this demon... is to kill you. Y-You'll forgive me, right...?" _Itachi asked shakily, his eyes red.

Sasuke sobbed, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape his brother. He looked down at the rocks below, his body shaking, _"I don't want to die..."_

_"I'm doing this for you, Otouto," _Itachi's grip loosened.

Sasuke held onto Itachi's wrists, his small hands pale from squeezing them so hard, _"I don't want to die!" _he wailed as his brother let go, his hands slipping away from his wrists.

But Naruto knew, from Sasuke's confessions the day before, that he **did** want to die... he **did** want Itachi to kill him. He felt that his brother getting worse was his fault and he wanted death.

Feeling himself shatter, Naruto sobbed, "I don't want to see anymore!.!" he screamed. Everything he had felt before the scenes began, hope, strength, anger, fear... they were all gone. The only thing he felt was utter sadness and emptiness.

The Tokyo tower returned and he fell on his side, his fingers twitching. He could still see all of the memories and images flashing by in his mind.

"Can't take anymore?" Kyuubi chuckled and walked around Naruto, "tell me... what would you give me in return for Sasuke's life?"

Eyes widening, Naruto looked up, a light flash of hope in his blue orbs, "You can... give him back his life? But I thought--"

"What would you give me? Your soul? Your body?" Kyuubi licked his lips, "tell me, Naruto-kun."

Shakily sitting up, Naruto answered, his voice hopeful, "Everything. I'll give you everything!"

"Everything, you say? Well, I cannot take your life... it's not possible," he smirked, "how about your memories?"

Naruto swallowed thickly, "Wh-what...?"

"Give me all of your memories of Sasuke, from when you first met him, up until now, and I'll give him his life back," Kyuubi said with a purr, "what do you say?"

Willing to do anything, Naruto grabbed onto the bottom of Kyuubi's kimono, his lips between his teeth, "I-I'll give you my memories of him..."

"Good," Kyuubi bent down and pushed his hand into Naruto's pocket, pulling out the ring that Nartuto had bought for his lover, "hm, I doubt you'll need this," then he just dropped it over the edge of the tower, as if it were nothing. Naruto tightly shut his eyes, telling himself that what he was doing was for the best. Sasuke would have his life back. His memories of the raven were worth giving up for that.

A palm was pressed against his forehead and he took a shuddering breath. As quick as the hand came, it left. He slowly opened his eyes and Kyuubi was looking at him with unreadable incarnadine red eyes.

"Naruto!"

Naruto slowly turned and saw Kakashi landing on the other side of the platform, Sasuke in his arms. The raven to him and he smiled, his eyes watery, "T-Teme..." he whispered, "y-you won't believe what I just did for you..." his shoulders shook with soft laughter.

Kyuubi stood up and glanced over at the angry Kakashi. He gave him a sly smile.

"What...?" Sasuke asked, his hands resting on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"You're going to come back to life!" Naruto told him happily. Well, as happy as he could be.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he clutched Naruto's shoulders, desperately, "Come back to... life? That's not possible, Naruto, you can't bring back someone who's already dead!" something clicked in his mind and he turned around, eyes wide, full of fury. He snarled at Kyuubi, "You..!.!"

Kyuubi chuckled, "My, my, Naruto-kun, you're no very bright. I've told you plenty of times that you cannot bring someone back to life. Even Kakashi had told you so... I was amazed that you actually believed my lie."

Naruto froze, "But you said--"

"You should've known that I couldn't bring him back. I had already told you I couldn't take your life, so why would you think I could **give** life back?" Kyuubi actually laughed, his voice rich, "now you're going to lose something important to you, for nothing at all."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and shook him, "Naruto! What did you give him?.!"

Closing his eyes, Naruto let tears roll down his cheeks. He felt too weak to hold them back, "I-I gave him my memories of you..."

Kakashi snarled at Kyuubi, "You didn't need to toy with Uzumaki-kun. It was Sasuke and I who you needed to punish!"

Kyuubi looked at him, "Yes, but why not play with him, too? He was the one who made Sasuke want to stay in this world, anyway," he then smirked, "and I plan on playing with your darling Iruka-kun as well."

Kakashi growled and moved to attack, but his arms were suddenly yanked back and he felt himself being enveloped in darkness, Shukaku's presence behind him. It felt a heavy weight crash down on his body and he fell to knees, the force too much for him, _Sh-shit..._ _Sasuke, I'm sorry._

Sasuke pulled Naruto against himself, "Why would you...?.!"

Naruto sobbed, "I really thought... I really thought I could bring you back! It was my fault you died, it was my fault you had a horrible childhood!"

Kyuubi stepped up beside him, thankful that his beloved Shukaku had dealt with Kakashi, "His memories are going to start deteriorating at a very quick pace," he sounded pleased, "you should say your good-byes, Sasuke, because after his mind is cleared of your memory, you'll soon be bound as a spirit."

Sasuke pulled Naruto against him and brushed his lips against the blond's ear, hot breath caressing the flesh, "D-Dobe," he whispered lovingly, his voice shaking, "you won't let yourself forget me... right?"

Naruto hugged him tightly and sobbed. He thought he was stronger than this... he thought he could get Sasuke back... but apparently, he wasn't as strong willed as he thought.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke felt himself want to cry, his hands shaking, "Tell me, Naruto... do you remember when we first met? On Christmas in the woods?" his heart thumped loudly in his chest when Naruto shook his head against his chest.

"N-No, I don't remember!"

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

Shaking his head again, Naruto answered, "I don't remember..."

Letting his own tears slip from his eyes, Sasuke looked up at the sky, "Do you remember our childhood at all?"

"I don't... Sasuke, I'm sorry, I don't!" Naruto cried.

Loosening his hold, Sasuke stroked the golden hair atop his lover's head, "It's alright... I'm sure it'll come back in the morning..."

"S-Sasuke..."

"Go to sleep... you'll remember tomorrow," the raven whispered.

Weak mentally and physically, Naruto let his eyes close and he fell limp in his boyfriend's arms, his soft breathing reaching Sasuke's ears. Turning, Sasuke looked at Kyuubi with empty eyes, "You got what you wanted."

"Oh, I did," Kyuubi smiled slyly, "now all that's left is binding you and going to find Iruka-kun."

Sasuke stood and walked over to the angel, sparing one last glance at his lover. At least when Naruto woke up, he wouldn't know what happened, he wouldn't feel the pain he felt before he slipped into the darkness of his mind.

xXxXx

Waking up, Naruto blinked. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. He looked around his bedroom and furrowed his brows, sniffling. Standing up, he walked over to his dresser and bent down, inspecting the photo that had always been there. One of Sasuke and himself when they were younger.

"Huh.." he stood and looked around at all of the other photos that had held memories of him and Sasuke during their childhood, "I think I need to clean this place up a bit. Damn, there's dust on everything," he stuck out his tongue and walked out of his room, arms crossed behind his head as he whistled a tune, in the mood for breakfast, "Hmmmmmm, how about some waffles? Mmm, fluffy waffles."

As he walked out, he passed by a large frame on the wall next to his door. The photo had been of Sasuke and Naruto's first Valentine's Day together. But now, it was only Naruto standing there, a large pink heart box filled with chocolate in his arms.

Sasuke was completely gone from the picture.

**(1)- Tokoyo is a name I made up. I dont even know if it's a real Japanese name, but I love it. Just how you say it sounds pretty nifty... so no stealing the name from me :growl: or I'll slit your throats!**

**Ah, I know, sad... but that's me, sad. In life, I'm a really happy person :Grin: so I dunno why I write sad stories.**

**Look forward to the epilogue, and REMEMBER, the longest review gets a smutty story.**


	20. PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ ALL, IT'S IMPORTANT!!**

**I'm sort of having issues with the epilogue. It's proving to be a HUGE problem for me and I've typed it up four times, but neither version of it is good enough. So I want to ask you all if it's ok to just end it where it's at? I think it's a perfect ending and if you all want, I'll think about doing a sequel, like what I did for "Dotless Dice".**

**Also, I want to announce the WINNERS!!! There are three, actually. They all basically tied.**

**-Savelove**

**-LeKunoichi**

**-Zoomi**

**You three had a tie, so therefore, you both get a smutty story and smutty picture! If you don't e-mail me and claim your prize, I shall give it to the runner ups. When you e-mail me, I need the characters you want (woo, threesome!), kinky toys of your choice (only if you want any... Kage Bunshin counts as a kinky toy..?), positions, location of the sex, and any other things you want me to include. Thank you all for entering your long ass reviews:Hearts:**

**And I'm sooo sorry about the epilogue, but the more versions I typed of it, the more I thought the ending it already had was perfect. I hope you all can forgive me... and you know what? To make it up, I'm gonna start one of those fics that are, like, a bunch of oneshots. I'm gonna do it FastForward style, yo! So, send me the pairings, what you want the plot of the oneshot to be about, what absolutely HAS to happen in the oneshot, etc.**

**Thank you so much for following my story, I love you all! If anyone ever wants to talk to me, AIM me at VanityWantsYou. **


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Bugger.**

**Ok, some of you complained about the story being empty, so here, an epilogue. Sorry if it's crappy, but you guys wanted one, so here you go. And sorry if it doesn't seem like an epilogue, I already told you guys that I was having huge troubles with it. ... shit, I'm in a bad mood :Grumble:**

**REMEMBER, send me oneshot plots and pairings so I can type them up and put them in my 100 oneshots fic!**

**God, I hate this epilogue SOOOO much.**

EPILOGUE

_"You didn't take away my life, I gave it to you." -- Uchiha Sasuke_

_Sasuke stared down at the sleeping figure of his lover, the blond's eyelashes damp with the tears he had shed just minutes before. He found himself smiling bitterly, his heart aching in his chest as Kyuubi smirked at him from the hallway. There would only be a few moments to spend with his love before he'd be bound... and it hurt because even though had those minutes, they were meaningless._

_Kyuubi slid forward and wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's upper arm, pulling him back. He narrowed his eyes when the raven didn't budge, his eyes still transfixed on the sleeping blond. Shoving Sasuke against the wall, he pressed his chest against the male's back, pressing his face against the white paint._

_Sasuke winced slightly, but didn't fight back. What good would it do? If he managed to get away, where would he go?_

_"Your time is up," the orange-haired angel whispered with a chuckle, "is there anything you want to say to Naruto-kun? Not that he can hear you," his smile widened._

_Sasuke slowly shook his head, "Just get it over with," fear was bubbling in the pit of his stomach, but he tried to will it away._

_Pressing a hand against Sasuke's back, Kyuubi shoved it in, tearing up his skin and breaking through bone._

_Sasuke's eyes widened and he cried out in pain, blood dripping down his back and staining the hem of his pants. His knees buckled, but he didn't fall, Kyuubi's hand keeping him up. He shut his eyes and growled as it felt like he was being ripped in two._

_"I'm tearing out your soul," Kyuubi said, his voice silky, "this body of yours is, after all, fake."_

_Sasuke groaned in pain and he coughed, blood plattering in specks on the wall._

_"And don't worry, I'll make sure to erase your existance from everyone's mind," then he yanked his hand away and Sasuke blacked out._

xXxXx

The door to Naruto's apartment opened and Ino stepped in, her hair down and flowing to her waist. Looking around, she called, "Naruto! Hurry up, we have school!" when she didn't receive a reply, she waltzed in, school uniform snug on her thin frame, "Naruto! What's taking you so long? You're like a girl!" she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, blowing a stray strand of blonde hair out of her face.

A few seconds later, Naruto came in, adjusting his uniform. His eyes weren't as bright as usual and his smile wasn't as large. He grabbed his school bag from off of the counter in the kitchen and he said his apologies to Ino.

"Sorry, I had some trouble finding my shoes," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and motioned for her to move so they could both leave. Stopping suddenly, he turned, thinking he heard someone.

"Naruto?"

"Coming, coming," he walked out of the small apartment and shut the door behind him, missing the black eyes that stared at his retreating form.

xXxXx

Kiba welcomed his friends as they entered the classroom, a bottle of water in his left hand. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk, sighing, "Guess what I found out this morning?" he mentioned once Naruto and Ino took their seats by him. All of the gang was around him; Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Sakura. They listened intently, have nothing better to do.

"I got some call from a restuarant and a guy asked me if I still wanted to reserve the party room there," the brunette said with a snort, "like I even eat at those types of places, sheesh," he continued, "so I asked him what he was talking about and he said I'd planned for some type of wedding. Can you believe that? A wedding!"

Sakura blinked emerald eyes and she leaned forward, "Did they call the wrong person?"

"Of course they did! But the strange thing is, he said that I **did** want to reserve a room and he repeated back all of my contact info. You know, phone number, address, cell-phone number... I don't know where the hell they got that shit from."

"How weird," Naruto commented.

"You know what's weirder? It was a wedding for you and some guy named Sasuke," he suddenly grinned and laughed at Naruto's flushed face.

"M-me? I don't even know a Sasuke!" the blond snapped.

Ino interrupted, "Actually, something weird happened to me, too. I wanted to take some money out of my bank account, so I could buy a new jacket... but all of the money in my account was gone! I asked the woman behind the counter and she said I came in yesterday and withdrew all of it! Now, that had to be a lie because I just got back from my parents' house yesterday," she huffed.

Sakura raised her hand to join in, "The same with me. All of my money's gone, too."

Naruto crossed his arms, "Hmmm, maybe it's some paranormal phenomena? Like, a ghost?"

Temari scowled, "Ghosts can't withdraw money from a bank account, dumbass."

"You don't know that!" Naruto leaned forward in his chair and looked around at all of his friends, "and I even think there might be a ghost in my apartment."

Hinata whimpered in her seat, her head down, "N-N-Naruto-kun..."

"It's true! At night, I always feel a cold chill go through me while I'm trying to sleep! And sometimes I'll feel like someone's watching me!"

Kiba scoffed and crossed his legs over the desk, "I doubt there's a ghost in your place, man. It's a brand new apartment, and it's not like it was built on top of a grave."

Naruto thought on that and sighed, "I guess you're right... Then why would all of these strange things be happening?"

"I dunno, but I want my damn money back!" Ino huffed.

Shikamaru just dozed off, bored with the conversation.

xXxXx

_Kyuubi ran his hands over all of the picture frames, Sasuke's face disappearing from all of them. He then turned and gave Sasuke a small smirk. The raven was standing in the middle of the living room, his eyes dead. He stared down at the floor, ignoring everything Kyuubi had said to him the past few minutes as he rid the apartment of Sasuke's belongings. When he was finished, it was like he'd never been there._

_"I hope you enjoy your eternal punishment," the fox chuckled, "and I deeply wish you the best," he lied smoothly and spread his wings, opening the balcony doors. Shukaku was standing outside, already waiting for Kyuubi to exit the apartment._

_Sasuke watched them leave and the doors slammed shut on their own. He continued to stare at the carpeted floor, his body not moving an inch._

xXxXx

Weeks went by and spring rolled in, the snow melting almost instantly once the first warm morning hit Japan. Kids were happy to go outside without having to run around in thick coats and ugly snow caps, their hair free to flutter around in the nice breeze. It seemed like today would be the perfect day.

Except it wouldn't be for Naruto.

Sitting in the corner of his bed, Naruto had his knees up to his chest, his arms crossed over them, head buried in the nest they made. He remained still, even as the clock on his dresser went from 7:12 a.m. to 7:43 a.m. His cellphone rang multiple times, but he refused to answer.

In the corner of his room, Sasuke stood there, dull eyes watching, waiting for any sudden movement. He'd been watching this happen on and off for the past four days, his imaginary heart beating in his non-existant chest. It was strange... he didn't have a body, but he felt like he did. He felt like he could just run to the blond and wrap his arms around him. He wanted to whisper words of comfort into the ears of his lover, but he knew that if he tried, his arms would just go right through the warm body.

He hated it.

Watching Naruto's condition reverse, watching his boyfriend go from the happy blond he knew, to the depressed teen that he faintly remembered the moment they met a month ago... he just wanted the floor to swallow him up. He'd rather be in hell than in this bedroom watching Naruto's past eat him up alive.

He had helped Naruto heal when they'd met... but now that all the memories of him were gone from the blue-eyed male's mind, Naruto's state of being was rewinding. He didn't remember the love he was given, or the touches that soothed his mind away from thoughts of his mother... he even forgot the fact that he'd almost completely forgotten about her. Now his past was hitting him full force and he couldn't take it.

"I feel like I'm going to die..." the blond whispered to himself, his words only slightly muffled by his arms. But Sasuke heard him.

_"You're not going to die, Dobe..." _Sasuke whispered to no one but himself.

"I feel like shit..." Naruto sighed and lifted his head, bags under his eyes. He shifted and grabbed his cellphone from off of his dresser, the screen flashing, "nine missed calls..." he whispered to himself and dialed a familiar number.

Sasuke stepped out from his corner and sat on the edge of the bed. He watched his love talk to Ino, a slight smile on that tanned face. Of course, for some reason, his vision was only black and white. It was one of the strange things that came with being spirit.

Honestly, Sasuke thought being a spirit would be much worse than it was. He was still with Naruto, and even though he'd forgotten him, it still made him happy.

But the raven didn't know that things were going to become much worse.

xXxXx

Sasuke remembered glaring at the teenager at the door, cursing at him and telling him to go away, even though he knew the guy couldn't hear him. But he did it anyway.

Standing in the doorway was a handsome male. He had fair skin, his eyes holding contacts (the left eye was a pale blue and the right was a strange red that had golden swirls in it), and his hair was black and in a very visual kei style, long locks running down to his shoulder blades, red layers atop of it, mixed in. He had a cigarette between his fingers and he took a long drag, a folder under his right arm.

Naruto was standing in front of him, thanking him over and over again for bringing him his homework assignments. As they continued to converse (despite Naruto's sickly appearence and rough cough), Sasuke found out that the man's name was apparently Hide Zou (a/n- pronounced He-day Zo).

"You've been absent for a good bit, Kinpatsu(1)," Hide Zou took another long drag of his cigarette, then dropped it to the ground, crushing it under the heel of a black leather boot. He handed over the folder that was under his arm and he gave a handsome smile, well, smirk, "I'm a badass and I come to school more than you."

Naruto blushed a bit, but Sasuke couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or if it was just his fever, "Yeah, well... I've been a bit down in the dumps... then I got sick because I was running around like an idiot last night, looking for a job," he laughed nervously.

"You don't have a job?"

"N-no," Naruto coughed and covered his mouth.

Hide Zou raised a pierced brow and he shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather coat, "That must be a bitch. Hn, well, have fun hackin' up your brains, Kinpatsu."

Naruto pouted, "Oh, I'm sure I--" and then he stopped mid-sentence, his hand going up to grip his head. He mouthed something and stumbled back, hitting the arm of his sofa. Before he could hit the floor, Hide Zou caught him and steadied him, lying him back on the couch.

"Shit, you ok?"

Naruto didn't reply. His eyes were closed and he shakily pointed to the counter.

Looking over, Hide Zou saw a bottle and he went for it, popping the cap off and dropping two tablets onto his palm. Going over, he propped Naruto up and slipped the pills between his lips.

Swallowing them, Naruto could see the face of his mother behind closed eyelids and he snapped them open, his friend's face coming into view, "th-thanks..." he muttered, turning his head and coughing.

"What the fuck was that?" Hide Zou growled.

Naruto smiled nervously and he was about to reply, but something by the table caught his attention. He thought he saw someone, but when he blinked, the person was gone. He furrowed his brows.

"Well?"

"Huh? Oh... um, I sort of have issues with my past..." and he explained his past to Hide Zou, the other male taking it in. The man mentioned something about knowing what he was talking about, but by the table, Sasuke glared at him.

xXxXx

Months went by and Hide Zou continued to drop by every once and a while, the male sitting down with Naruto at the table and just chatting. Then they began going out to eat, doing homework at a local cafe... and that's when Sasuke realized how horrible being stuck in Naruto's apartment was. He'd been afraid before he was bound, then things seemed alright... but now he was just plain miserable. He was starting to feel empty and he just wished he was in hell instead of where he was. Now he knew what Kyuubi had meant with what he said before he started erasing Sasuke's face from Naruto's photos.

_"You'll feel like your drying, even though you're already dead. It will take time, though..."_

And he certainly felt like he was dying. He was left alone in the home, most of the time, Naruto always gone with his usual friends or Hide Zou. That strange man had taken a strong liking to the blond and now Sasuke hardly saw him. And he hated that.

But at the same time, it made his non-existant heart thump with bitter happiness.

Naruto had started healing again. The medication was forgotten and he was laughing and yelling and complaining like he used to do with Sasuke.

Curling up on the couch, he listened as the apartment door opened and both Naruto and Hide Zou came in, talking about some junior year graduation project. The blond was whining, saying something about how he hated projects, but then Hide Zou interrupted, telling Naruto he's help him.

There was a loud "Thank you!", but in Sasuke's mind, it said "be my new best friend and soon, we'll fall in love!"

He refused to look at them, instead focusing on the moon that was visible behind a leafless tree outside. He felt dead. He didn't want to move, didn't want to talk (who would he talk to?), didn't want to do anything. He had gotten used to just watching Naruto from afar, but now, it was tearing him up.

It was ok when Naruto had been around all the time, even though he was reverting back to his broken self. Now, he was all smiles and clinging onto his new friend like a blind child to his mother. Before, Sasuke had hoped that the blond would somehow be able to see him, hear his voice, and remember him. Then they could go back to being happy... Then, Hide Zou healed the blond before any of that could happen.

He'd healed up the wounds that had been re-opened, healed the wounds that Sasuke desperately wanted to fix. And now, Naruto's smiles were all for him. His laughter, the shine in his beautiful eyes, his cute pouts, his stupid whining... were all for the new male in his life.

xXxXx

_"Wh-where's Kakashi?" Iruka asked as his back hit the wall. He looked frantically at both Kyuubi and Shukaku. The brunette saw Sasuke behind them, looking as if he were just a shell of his former self. His eyes were empty and he just stood there, unmoving._

_"That's only his body. I've already bound his soul," Kyuubi stepped forward and gripped tightly onto Iruka's shoulder, making the man flinch away, "the same goes for Kakashi. I bound him to the tower."_

_Iruka's eyes widened and he unconsciously yanked himself away from Kyuubi's hand, "N-no... you--"_

_Kyuubi gave him a wide and feral smirk, "I can give you his body, if you want," he turned to his lover, "Shukaku."_

_The man stepped away from the shadows and swung his arm forward, a limp body being thrown at Iruka's feet. Kakashi's eyes were just as empty as Sasuke's, his skin torn, mask ripped away from his face to reveal pale lips that were iced over from the cold. His silver hair was wet and limp around his face and all the color was gone from his skin._

_Iruka wanted to scream, but... but he knew this was going to happen. Kakashi had told him what would probably happen to him... He couldn't cry... Kakashi wouldn't have wanted him to. Instead, he bent down and touched the frozen cheek of his guardian angel. He wanted to hear "Dolphin-chan" come from those lips, just one last time..._

_"Such a reaction," Kyuubi laughed darkly, "I thought you would have screamed, like Naruto-kun," he smirked._

_"I should've told you I loved you," Iruka whispered to the empty shell. He wanted to cradle the body in his arms, but a hand grabbing his neck and yanking him forward stopped him. He winced in pain and looked up as Shukaku placed a cold palm against his forehead._

_"You will have no memories of him," was all he said, before he pulled his hand away._

_Iruka, amazingly, seemed unfazed. It's not that he didn't care... it's just that was older and had seen many tragedies in his lifetime. The sadness he felt was no different than the sadness that plagued him many times before. Second by second, he felt bits and pieces of Kakashi's face disappearing from his mind. Looking up at Sasuke, he smiled sadly._

xXxXx

The memory curled itself around Sasuke's brain and he snapped back to reality, the silence of the apartment confusing him. He'd thought Naruto and his friend had come in earlier...

A moan broke through the quiet atmosphere and Sasuke stayed stark still. If he could've felt anger anymore, he would've stormed into the bedroom and cursed at Hide Zou for even touching his lover, even though he knew his words would go unheard. But he remained still, knowing that he...

That he was no longer a part of Naruto's life.

xXxXx

"College," Naruto breathed out the word like it was the best god damn flavor of icecream ever created. He looked around at his empty apartment and smiled a little sadly, "good-bye lovely apartment, good-bye Tokyo..."

Sasuke stood in the hallway, watching his lover look around one last time. Naruto would be gone forever and he'd be stuck in that god forsaken hell with only memories and thoughts of what Naruto would be doing while at college. Two years with Naruto in the arms of another guy, smiling for someone else, no longer sitting around his house so Sasuke could just watch him.

Naruto suddenly blinked when he noticed something sticking out from under the sofa. He bent down and reached under, intent on seeing what it was. He'd left some of the furniture in the apartment, knowing full well he could take it all to his college dorms. Pulling it out, he blinked.

An orange, glass fox.

"When did I get this...?" he looked at it and saw the label that read 'Beppu' on the bottom.

Sasuke stood still, his eyes widening a fair amount. All emotions swirled back inside of him and he felt hope. That fox, that one single item gave him a glitter of hope.

_"Please," _ he begged to no one, _"please let that bring something back."_

"I haven't been to Beppu in a good two years, and I didn't buy this there..." Naruto stood and examined it, smiling, "maybe it's Hide Zou's?" he grabbed his duffle bag from off of the floor by the front door and he ran soft fingers over the figurine of the fox, "nah, I don't think he's into this sort of stuff... Then who...?"

_"Let at least one memory come back to you..." _Sasuke whispered, desperate. He'd been practically dead the past few months and now a glimmer of life was coming through in his voice, in his eyes.

Moving to leave, Naruto shrugged the strap of his duffle bag further up his shoulder and he grabbed the door knob, ready to close the door behind him as soon as he exited.

Sasuke moved forward, his arm going out, hand open. He wanted Naruto to stay. He gave up his wings, gave up everything for Naruto. The least the blond could do was stay.

_"Naruto!.!"_ he yelled, desperate and angry.

Naruto snapped around, the duffle bag strap slipping down his shoulder and falling to the floor.

Blue eyes met black.

**OWARI**

Haha, I know, evil... but I plan on making a sequel, so... :Shrugs: But just so you know, it won't be out for quite a while. I have the oneshots to work on, "Just like Heroin", and "Kitty, Wants Some Candy?"


	22. The Sequel

**The sequel is out! I just thought I'd tell all of you who didn't know... XD I'm a review whore... :Cough:**


End file.
